The goddess exchange program
by JustJun
Summary: Can two such seemingly opposite people ever be friends? Can they ever surpass the friendship boundary? Well, yes they can in my fic. Peorth x Lind- yuri warning. The story of them from start to finish. UPDATED
1. The goddess exchange program

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

AN: wow this is my first fanfic I've read millions but this is the first time I've put pen to paper. Well finger to keyboard really.

Pairing- Peorth & Lind and others- Femslash/ yuri nothing to explicit

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

A bright light engulfed the operation room in heaven, all eyes turned to the emerging figure, awaiting her return. Stepping out Lind appeared proudly clutching a yelling disk in her hand.

"How dare you do this? I am the lord of terror! I will have rev…"

"Neh Lind why don't you just erase the contents?" Peorth teased from behind her desk.

"EH! You wouldn't dare!! kami sama!!! Have mercy!!" Shaking her head Lind walked over to the main admin board and opened a portal

"Lind first class goddess requesting access to demon threat 0 confinement" The giant screen flickered various different coloured lights and turned into a whirling portal. Without another care, Lind threw the disk into the portal and it closed immediately. "Mission complete" She said facing Peorth, nodding in response Peorth went to alert Kami-sama, though he probably knew already.

"YOSH! Lets all celebrate" Yelled Chronos and pulled out sake from under her desk. Lind contently left them to their party whilst she walked off to another sector.

Within the training arena made of tall stone pillars and draping cloth was Lind practicing with her axe. Though double the woman's weight, Lind somehow managed to hold the axe perfectly, never being thrown off balance. With every thrust, slash, and stab, the movements somehow looked more like art than fighting. Then again, it was Lind; she probably had already practiced the moves thousands, no millions of times before. At the end of her pattern she slashed the axe downwards into the ground, cracking the hard slabs of stone.

"Who's there?" she yelled to the nothingness. Turning round somehow pulling her axe out of the ground with only one hand she positioned herself ready for the impending attacker.

"Ara, isn't someone feisty today." From behind the draping cloth emerged Peorth as she walked up to her edgy comrade with two pot noodles in hand.

"Gomen, I'm a bit edgy," replied Lind as she dematerialized her axe into nothing.

"Come on, you need to eat" Peorth said and waved the pot noodle at Lind. Smiling slightly Lind grabbed one of the pots and the two went to their usual lunch spot.

Sitting in the gardens of heaven was definitely one of the most peaceful spots to have lunch. Slurping on this newly discovered treat which Peorth discovered on earth the two were content. Glancing at her hungry friend Peorth wondered how their friendship had started, after all at times they were complete opposites.

It was probably back then, a long time ago when Peorth and Lind were still third class goddess's. As part of a goddess's training, they need to have an experience in all fields, the goddess relief agency, Admin operations, special duties, Demon control, and earth maintenance. It was in the final stages of their training where they met, Peorth was to join the special duties service where she would be under the guidance of new cadet Lind. Even back then Lind was powerful and almost unapproachable.

"Third-class, restricted goddess Peorth, reporting for exchange training in special duty services."

"Third-class special duties goddess Lind, I will be in charge of your training. Follow Me," said Lind stoically. Both disappearing through a portal, they arrived on earth. It wasn't an easy first mission, in reality a second-class goddess would be taking care of Peorth's training, but this was Lind. Her superior had much faith in the blue haired girl so gave her the task of Peorth. Both flying silently towards the area mostly because Lind didn't talk and Peorth was too in awe of the Valkyrie. Stopping abruptly Lind finally talked to Peorth

"A human was recently granted a wish by the demon relief agency and is misusing his given powers and terrorizing a local village. Our job is to eradicate all summoned creatures and strip the human of his powers. Understood?"

"Hai!" saluted Peorth, trying to look somewhat professional

"There is no need for you to salute. Besides from your reputation it's hard to believe that you do so for anyone that isn't your beloved onee-sama." Said Lind, her shimmering blue hair flowing with the gentle breezes of the wind.

"I have a reputation?" Asked Peorth, raising her left eyebrow

"The Vain Rose."

"What? In all of heaven that's what I'm known as?" A small smile formed on Lind's face as she floated over to the screaming woman

"I'm joking." Suddenly a loud explosion was heard beneath them "Let's go!" Yelled Lind. Flying at top speed Peorth almost found it difficult to keep up with the Valkyrie, but somehow she managed. They arrived in a large forest and landed to explore the area.

"There's the village" said Peorth and pointed towards the edge of the forest. They were only several meter's away from the village entrance, "We have to keep a low profile."

"I know." The two goddesses looked around them only noticing trees and the faint sound of insects. It seemed perfectly normal, but they both knew better. There was a disturbance in the air, some aura, not completely demonic, but something. Summoning her axe in her hands, Lind was going to warn Peorth only to see she too had summoned her whip. With both of their backs pressed together, the two prepared for whatever was coming. They couldn't see or hear anything, but something was circling them getting ready to pounce.

Suddenly it appeared. A monster resembling Fenrir slightly but with horns and wings protruding from its body leapt out from the bushes.

"It comes!" Yelled Lind. The two flew off into different directions as the monster slammed into the ground where they were standing. It roared so loudly the ground shook and leaves fell from the trees. From its mouth it conjured up dangerous flames spat fireballs at the goddesses. Lind dodged it swiftly and readied her battle-axe; she flew full speed at the monster passing Peorth in a blur

"Summon a Level three portal! I can't kill it with a village so close!" She yelled only to see Peorth was a few steps ahead of her and was already opening the portal. Deep in concentration muttering the incantations, large magic symbols and circles appeared. The symbols lit up and glowed and the earth crumbled in the centre revealing a portal to Nifleheim. If not for the magic circle and symbols the sheer aura of the portal would destroy all life nearby.

"A level three wont do! This monster requires a level five; I can only keep it open for three minutes though!" Yelled Peorth, Lind had neared the monster and swung her axe into its body with full force

"I only need two!" The monster was struck back into the edge of the magic area, and Lind chased after it. She raised her axe high and struck down again, but it managed to evade her slightly getting its shoulder slashed, but it was immobilized for the moment. Lind raised her axe again to strike, but the monster extended its neck and caught the handle of the axe into its jaws. They both pushed and pulled as each tried to push the other into the portal. The monster's mouth glowed a bright red as it summoning another fireball. Quickly Lind let go of the axe and the monster flicked its head back, summoning her energy, Lind punched it, hard. It yelled in agony and landed exactly over the portal, before it knew what was happening the monster was sucked up and disappeared. Nearby the other goddess landed and leant against a tree, she wasn't use to keeping portals open for so long, it had tired her greatly.

"That was three minutes. Your getting slow" she joked. Summoning her axe, Lind walked over confidently to a tree and cut it down with one slash. The tree collapsed slowly and once the dust cleared a quivering man was found trembling at the sight of the goddess. It only took so much as a glare from Lind before the man knelt and begged for mercy.

"Don't kill me, don't kill me! I didn't know it was dangerous."

"You knew full well the implications of your wish yet you wanted the creature anyway! You have attacked and plundered villages throughout this region! You shall not be forgiven!" Lind raised her axe and slashed at the man.

"NOOO!" He yelled and knelt into a ball.

"Lind!" screamed Peorth. It was only when the man realised he could still hear his heart beating wildly that he realised he was alive. Seeing that Lind had only destroyed the summoning crystal the man was holding, Peorth let out a sigh of relief. Lind wouldn't kill anyone. Closing her eyes Peorth fell back; only to be held up by strong-arms holding her up by the waist. She opened her eyes to see Lind was flying them both to their arrival portal to go back up to heaven. Closing her eyes once more to the image of Lind flying proudly, Peorth could help but think what an amazing person the Valkyrie was.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Lind stole her pot noodles and started eating them.

"Hey! I gave you one already."

"It's finished" Lind replied slurping hastily

"Fine, I'm watching my diet anyway." She watched the woman eat happily and a smile formed on her face knowing that Lind only ate with Peorth. It seemed no one else but her could get the Valkyrie to stop practicing in her quest to get stronger. Yet there she was slurping noodles happily, getting addicted to msg. Glancing at the woman once more Peorth noticed there was a cut on the valkyrie's neck. Without thinking, the rose obsessed woman edged closed and placed her hand on her companion's neck.

"I'm not giving back the noodles," said Lind defensively.

"I don't want the noodles." Replied Peorth, than her hand glowed a bright light, and Lind felt her neck warm to the touch. She couldn't help but close her eyes; it was such a nice feeling, so warm, so loving. The woman removed her hand once the cut was healed and used one finger to stroke up Lind's neck teasingly, knowing that she was ticklish.

"HEY, no tickling!" snapped Lind knowing what Peorth was up to.

"Honestly is that how you treat your healer?"

"I could have done it myself, but your effort is appreciated."

"I'll take that as a thank you," said Peorth as she leant back on a tree behind them, watching the leaves flow in the wind. Finishing her food with one final gulp, Lind fell backwards onto the grass and stretched out.

"Peorth?" The woman looked down at her lazy companion "Thanks." They both smiled, real smiles, and embraced the comfortable silence.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? Comments? PLEASE review!!! I really want my first story to be somewhat successful. It's a bit slow but I'm making it believable which is why I don't want a quick I love you fic. I think with this couple it needs to be a slow progressing relationship in order to be believable. So more chappies if it's well received.

Thanks for reading!!!!

JJ


	2. The battle

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

AN: Chapter 2!!!! Their story continues!! mwahaha i have plenty in store for these two

Pairing- Peorth & Lind and others- Femslash/ yuri nothing to explicit

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess

Did this in like twenty min!! so i beg for forgiveness if there are mistakes

* * *

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

Chapter 2- The battle

Earth is so quiet, not that Peorth wanted the earth to be in danger. But with the lord of terror over everything seemed boring now. The only thing that ever seemed exciting was when Chonos called everyone over to watch the kiss cam. It alerted everyone the moment Belledandy and Keichi came close to kissing but the moment was always interrupted by Skuld. She brushed her hair back and leant into her chair stretching out. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Everyone, I'm on break now"

"Hai" every shouted back. Jumping out of her chair she made her way over to the training room. Deep inside the technological part of heaven past the operations, room was the portal room. As it says the room contained portals often used to travel to other dimensions or parts of earth when everyone needed to travel quickly. It was a metallic room with many doors along a long hallway. Peorth arrived at the training portal door, most likely where the Valkyrie was. She typed in her access code in the keyboard to the side of the door only to have it to blink the words "OCCUPIED- ACCESS DENIED" to her. Shrugging her shoulders Peorth typed in the override code into the computer and the door unlocked. Being the head of Operations really did have its perks Peorth thought as she walked through the portal.

She had entered into a dry mountain world, full of boulders and mountains, not to mention unbearable heat. Flying high into the sky Peorth looked for signs of destruction or explosions. A strong surge of energy passed her in the air and caused Peorth to stumble slightly, and then she heard angry yelling.

"Continue! I'm not giving up yet!" Peorth's eyes widened in amusement, what could have angered the Valkyrie so much to shout. Landing on top of a mountain she saw Lind destroying dangerously large boulders being thrown at her by another Valkyrie Mist.

"That's your 16th battle axe right? You'll break it." Said Mist from atop another mountain.

"Your mistaken" replied Lind.

"I'm not responsible if you get hurt" Mist got another boulder ready under her foot and kicked it hard at Lind. Looking at Lind's expression, something was wrong. Her fighting form was correct and she destroyed the boulder perfectly with one swipe, but despite her confidant expression, Peorth knew something was wrong.

"Ara, boulders aren't really a good opponent are they" said Peorth as she descended infront of Lind.

"Peorth!" both the Valkyrie's exclaimed with shock.

"How did you get in here? I locked the door," said Mist as she joined the two other goddesses on the ground.

"She has the override code," said Lind as she dematerialised her axe.

"Correct Lind-chan"

"Lind-chan?" Mist giggled, "You call the one winged goddess Lind-Chan. Haha that's too cute! Just wait till I tell everyone about this." A bright light shone and before Peorth or Mist had a chance to blink, Lind had her axe pointed at Mist's neck. A vein twitched on her head and she looked at Mist evilly.

"Ok ok I'll keep quiet. Just put that away its not a toy!" said Mist with slight fear in her voice.

"Mist run now, I'll calm her down." Nodding eagerly Mist flew off quickly to the exit portal.

"Lind-chan. What's the matter?"

"I told you don't call me Lind-chan so care freely." The smirk from Peorth's face quickly disappeared

"No, I meant earlier. You hesitated when you destroyed that last boulder." Lind slammed her axe into the ground and turned away from Peorth.

"You noticed?"

"Hai."

Silence engulfed the two, neither wishing to express their concerns. This was how it always was; Peorth would patiently wait however long it would take until Lind would finally say what was on her mind. She didn't want to push the Valkyrie, if Lind needed help Peorth wanted her to seek it from her, only then would she open up more.

Slowly Lind turned and raised her arm up

"Cool mint!" Behind Lind appeared her angel in a ball of light, she was beautiful but only had the left right wing. The angel happily hugged her owner

"Look at my angel, it only had one wing."

"I know this already," said Peorth. "It doesn't matter if she has one wing or two wings…"

"It does!" The angel released the hug and looked sadly at Peorth. "She has another half, there is another angel."

"You have two?" said Peorth shocked, even she didn't expect this.

"Yes, and only when I'm able to summon both of them will they finally become one, like a normal angel. But, I'm not powerful enough to summon them both." Cool mint hugged her owner one more time before disappearing into her owners back. Lind turned to face Peorth, and for the first time in her life Peorth saw Lind look sad. "I'm not strong enough."

An evil smile formed on Peorth's face; is this woman really a goddess Lind thought. Suddenly Lind somersaulted into the air as Peorth lunged her own axe at her. Lind's eyes opened in shock and disbelief, _how did she grab my axe so quickly and how can she even carry it?_ _Mist can't even carry it!_

"What are you doing?!" yelled Lind

"Like I said before boulders aren't good opponents" said Peorth, she rose into the air and threw the axe to Lind who caught it easily. Clapping her hands together, she formed a ball of energy and extended it as she opened her hand. The ball, thinned into a long solid form, and as the light faded, a grand red naginata was formed. "Fight me, Lind-chan"

It was obvious that Lind was the stronger goddess of the two, but still Peorth challenged her. The rose woman wasn't as frail at fighting as she looked, even being in the goddess relief service and operations for so long she still hadn't lost her fighting spirit. Lind chuckled to herself as she remembered the times Peorth had actually saved her from demons and monsters during their missions on the training program. Lind nodded her head and they both floated proudly in the air with their weapons held in front of them.

Lind made the first move, charging forward and lunging her axe at Peorth with no hesitation. Peorth grinned and blocked the attack and soon the two were in a tug of war, seeing who could throw who off first. Lind won the bout and which threw Peorth backwards, she lifted her axe to slash the woman to only have it blocked. They both slashed, lunged, pushed, pulled at each other continuously only to have it blocked every time. When they clashed surges of their energy was released into the atmosphere, the earth trembled, the sky cleared and the mountains quaked at the power of the two goddesses at play. This wasn't fighting; it was too beautiful, this was a sight which would inspire poets, musicians, and artists all around the world. It was them at play.

It was difficult to tell who had the upper hand exactly; equal blows had been dealt before they both finally flew back. Their weapons had taken the full brunt of the fight; both the goddesses were still immaculate.

"That the best you can do?" teased Peorth a smile evident on her face, it had been a long time since the too fought together.

"Not bad, vain rose." Lind lunged forward again and swung her axe at Peorth, but the other goddess didn't move. _Dodge!_ Lind thought, but then her axe spun out of control and Lind missed her target completely. She back flipped back into a standing form and looked inquisitively at her axe. Sure, it had gotten a few nicks and scratches, but that wouldn't cause it to spin. Then she saw it, somehow the handle of her axe had been cut short, by at least a few inches.

"Hohohohoho" laughed Peorth proudly "Lind-chan of course if you keep using the same part of your axe to block it would eventually break off. It's not my fault your axe needs to be properly balanced in order to work."

"Fine you win congratulations to you" Lind dropped her axe and it fell several hundred feet down onto the earth causing a loud tremor when it hit.

"EH! Come on! I know you have more fight in you."

"I admit defeat." Not believing her, Peorth raised her naginata to Lind's neck

"Show me your Golden eye." Normally Lind would have scolded Peorth for mentioning her Golden eye so casually, it wasn't something to simply talk about, but Peorth was in for a surprise.

"I can't." Lind calmly grabbed the sharp naginata blade and pushed it aside.

"Why not?"

"There is a one day restriction placed by kami-sama." Scowling Peorth dematerialised her naginata, she actually looked after her weapons unlike Lind. Then an evil idea formed yet again in her head, her inner Peorth laughed maniacally in her head.

"Then in that case, I'll do this" Peorth slowly flew backwards and higher into the sky, becoming a mere dot to Lind. She raised her arms in front of her performing various different hand movements causing a large green magic circle to appear behind her. The sky suddenly filled with black clouds and the world darkened, a storm was brewing. It was only when Lind heard the rose woman's incantation did she grow scared. Peorth was going to unleash the wrath of an unlimited spell onto her; _she can't its too dangerous for her!_ Lind thought. There was only one way to stop the rose woman and her crazy stunt, intercept her in the middle of the incantation. Flying at full speed she dashed towards Peorth.

"Spirits of thunder, who race in the sky and shake the earth and air. With your great power become Thor's rage in my hands. You, the power that destroys everything!" Lind was too late, thousands of thunder and fire bolts launched from the magic circle towards her. She dodged and blocked the bolts that neared her as best she could, but soon Lind was hit by the unlimited magic.

What was this feeling? She didn't feel pain at all despite being hit from all directions. She felt the energy surge throughout her reaching her fingertips and then she felt it; her heart beat fast, wildly, and powerfully. The energy was too much; she couldn't handle it, even when she was granted her first class goddess powers it didn't feel like this. The bolts were relentless continuously striking her, despite her own situation all Lind thought of was if Peorth could handle such magic. Then suddenly Cool mint appeared and Lind clenched her stomach as pain invaded her back. A spiral of light appeared from Lind's back; it formed a mirror image of cool mint but soon disappeared back into Lind. _Return, _was the last thing Lind thought before fainting and crashing to the ground.

"Lind! Lind! Wake up!" _What is this annoying voice _slowly Lind opened her eyes again she was granted the sight of someone's cleavage, Peorth's she soon realised. She quickly flailed her arms

"Yokatta" and despite Lind's attempts at escape she was embraced in a tight hug. At first, the Valkyrie not used to such displays of affection tried to push Peorth away, but as soon as she saw that the rose woman had teared up she soon returned the hug. Lind definitely wouldn't have done that before she befriended Peorth. She soon pulled back from her teary eyed companion

"I'm sorry Lind!" said Peorth as she bowed her head "I thought if we did energy transfer you would get more powerful like you wanted, it worked but then I saw you fall."

"Energy transfer? Oh, that explains the situation then"

"I'm sorry was it painful?"

"No. It was an engulfing warmth…I saw them" said Lind with a grand smile. "I saw them!"

"It worked?" Exclaimed Peorth with surprise, even she had her doubts about her plan. Lind nodded in earnest, and it was then that Peorth realised that even without a thanks Lind's smile was the best reply she could ever want.

They rested for several moments more before deciding to have lunch, on Lind. Their recovery was surprisingly quick seeing as they used so much energy.

"hohohoho am I not a genius?"

"Just a momentary moment."

"I gave you my energy just now be grateful."

"Hai, hai arigato vain rose" replied Lind.

"I don't want your thanks I want presents, massages and my precious roses, and stop calling me Vain rose. I am more like humble rose."

The list went on about how Peorth wanted a reward for her selfless act and Lind just kept replying yes without any thought about what the woman was actually talking about. All Lind was thinking about was when the next battle would be.

* * *

Pls review!!! you know you want to!!!!

If i could everything Peorth says would be in kyoto-ben. e.g. instead of sorry i would make her say kanina, it just sounds more emotive. Anyway more to come in the future probably in first person to make things easier. Next chapter: The kiss!!!!

LOL be excited i am!


	3. The kisu

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

AN: YAY I'm so happy this story is well recieved!!!! yokatta. Well here it is the next chapter, ive changed it so its in Lind's POV. Its easier for me to write that way.

Thank you everybody and enjoy!!! )

Pairing- Peorth & Lind and others- Femslash/ yuri nothing to explicit

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

**The kisu**

Lind

Where was that woman? I know she's doing her job on earth, but still she's taking much longer than usual. It's been a week up here, roughly one day and thirteen hours on earth. Peorth should be done by now.

"Lind, focus," said Senya another Valkyrie with long green hair, she stood proudly next to me and held onto her spear. I snapped out of my thoughts immediately remembering I was teaching a new unit of trainee goddesses. I and two other Valkyrie's were teaching flying techniques with weapons to the young ones. It was somewhat a tradition that the first class goddesses had to teach the younger goddesses. Flying was a basic skill for any goddess or demon, but these goddesses were still young and needed much practice. It was too often the case that they would fall in mid air and someone would have to catch them. I held onto my axe as I tried to pay attention, I always hated lessons even when I was teaching them.

Myself, Mist, Senya and the trainees were in the highest part of heaven, the Skyway its called. This was the perfect place for training because of the mass of random pillars which poked through the clouds. The pillars were a mixture of stone, clouds and magic, causing them to move as the wind blew. If anyone fell whilst up here, well lets just say, I would have to catch them. Mist stood infront as she was the main teacher of the lesson.

"Everyone!" She shouted, the gossiping trainees turned to look with eager expressions. "I am Mist the Tornado! And today you all will be learning to fly using my awesome techiniques!" Mist then struck an idiotic pose and smiled at the trainees, most of them swooned and screamed in delight. Somehow, I wished she didn't know how to fly just so I could push her, but we were all floating whilst the trainees were on a temporary base. Mist struck another pose and the trainees swooned again. Senya the most serious out of all of all, whacked Mist on the head.

"Everyone!" Senya shouted, scared the trainees quickly lined up properly behind one another and stopped talking. Senya's reputation for strictest sensei was known throughout heaven. "As Mist said we are learning flight manoeuvres but with our weapons. The aim of today's task is to not be knocked off a pillar. In pairs each of you are to jump from your pillars and fly at each other trying to knock your opponent weapon's out of their hand. If you succeed you must fly back to a pillar and you will have won." Quickly they all summoned their weapons and got into pairs wearing frightened expressions on their faces. Senya always neglected to mention the safety measures, I think with fear she thought they would fly better.

"Remember this is only training try not to harm your opponent only dis arm them not disfigure them."

"Lind-sensei! Your so cool!" Shouted a girl from amidst the screaming fan girl trainees. It seemed I had a fan club as well.

"Ahem. Anyhow should you fall in mid air one of us shall catch you." Mist and myself jumped onto opposite pillars to demonstrate the exercise.

"Do not under any circumstances purposely fall so you can be caught by one of your senseis!" Yelled Senya at one of the girls. Mist was laughing so hard she almost fell off her pillar. I remembered we were partners in exactly the same exercise so long ago. Who won back then?

Once we received "the look" from Senya we charged. It was a pretty far distance to fly but for us it was nothing. I dragged my axe behind me with one hand and Mist held her's in front of her in a defensive position. Mine was the better manoeuvre to dis-arm her; it allowed me to attack her without needing much contact as long as I aimed correctly. We were within reach of each other and she held her weapon high up to strike me down. Quickly using the momentum and force I had gained I spun my weapon in front of me and knocked her weapon out of her hand the moment she struck down. Her axe spun wildly and flew toward Senya who didn't seemed phased. The trainees screamed as they thought it would hit her, but she caught it with one hand and threw it back at Mist when we landed back on our pillars.

"Who wants to go first?"

Some girls actually surpassed my expectations, whilst some disappointed me greatly. It seemed they forgot to fly once they leapt off their pillar and plummeted to the ground, in total I caught twenty-five trainees, I think some just jumped for fun. The session eventually finished and I seemed to have gained even more fan girls. After Mist received a much deserved yelling from Senya we headed back to the Operations room to sign in for actual duties.

"I let you win you know, Lind-chan." Said Mist.

"Don't call me Lind-chan."

"Sorry I forget only your precious Peorth-san can call you that" she teased

"She's not _my_ Peorth-san" I snapped back.

"Well you know you want her to be yours," said Mist as she winked at me. I blushed slightly

"BAKA! However did you get that idea into your head?"

"The dating polls the girls are doing."

"You mean my name is on that wretched board?" The dating poll was a giant list of names of people who could be dating, one would place their bet onto a couple, and if it was true you cashed in big.

"Yup, you and Peorth, I placed a huge bet on you two as well. So you two better be dating. Besides I haven't seen you act like this about anyone ever since Senpai. You always blushed and laughed when we were around him."

"I laugh around other people."

"Only when you're near Peorth, I mean one word from her, and you're like a little lost puppy," she laughed. I was so close to hitting her. We arrived at the Operations room and signed in for duties at the register.

"Lind-chan" Shouted an all too familiar voice; I turned round to see that Peorth was walking towards us. She was back. I smiled only to have Mist look at me with one of those I told you looks. I quickly reverted back to my normal expression.

"Lind-chan, look what I brought back from Belldandy's house." I looked behind her to see the entire Operations team playing mah-jong, cards and Jenga; we sure are an elite goddess team alright.

"You took longer than usual." She gave me a tired expression

"I got called by that earth boyfriend of Belldandy's called Keichi by accident. Honestly, he wanted me to go away before making a wish. No one makes me go away So I stayed until he made one." I noticed that Mist had slipped away to the Dating polls, she was making yet another bet.

I soon grew paranoid as Mist started laughing with the girl in charge of the polls. Everyone was looking at Peorth and I trying to guess if we were dating or not. Why did everyone have to interfere in our business? I quickly grabbed Peorth's hand and pulled her away from the watchful eyes. She didn't know why I did it, but she seemed to except it as she followed me willingly.

I brought her to the only place where no one would watch and guess about us, the gardens. We were surrounded by trees and bushes if anyone came to stare at Peorth I would be sure to cut them down. Wait, where has this sudden possessiveness come from?

"Lind! Are you paying attention? What was I talking about just now?" Peorth asked from beside me. We were both leaning on a tree behind us and I was staring out at the distance obviously not paying attention to her. Quick! What does Peorth normally talk about?

"Roses." I said with confidence, even though my inner Lind was frightened at the prospect of making Peorth angry. Angry Peorth always equalled injured Lind.

"Correct. But I know that that was a guess." She caringly placed a hand on my arm "Something is bothering you." She is too nice sometimes.

She was right, what Mist said to me had been on my mind ever since. Did I really want Peorth to be _my_ Peorth? Did I even like her in that way? I know I admire her and care for her greatly, in fact in all honestly she's the most important person in my life. But, were my feelings more than just friendship. Of course I thought she was beautiful, what person didn't? She was usually always on my mind. Oh Kami-sama, do I like her?! What on earth is this feeling?!

"Lind-Chan?" She repeated. Quick. I had to think of something to say to her, I wanted to say something, anything really but my mouth wouldn't move. It was like I was paralyzed by a lighting arrow.

"I think I like someone." Why?! Why did I just tell her that? Foolish mouth!

"Oh. Is that it?" Asked Peorth, she smiled at me but it wasn't as warm as her usual smiles.

"I don't understand this feeling. It confuses me." I pulled my knees up to my chest and folded my arms around them.

"That's the whole point of liking someone Lind." Oh, she forgot to say chan, how unusual. "When you like someone, you wish to spend all of your time with them. Even if you're not doing anything just being in their presence makes you unbelievably happy. Have you never been in love before?"

"I've had crushes and such, but have never been in love before."

"Then what is this person to you? A crush?" She asked.

"I don't know. All I know is I care for them deeply. I'm still figuring the rest out." Like usual Peorth summoned a rose in her hand and inhaled its wondrous fragrance and breathed out deeply. "Well this is what I do; most of my crushes are based on admiration so I picture myself kissing them. If I think it's weird or we don't match I know it's a crush. But if, it feels just right, perfect even than I know I'm in love." I stared at her with deep eyes, where had that deep seriousness come from? She stretched her hand out and placed the rose behind my ear, tucking my hair behind it. It was a usual thing for Peorth to do this, but then, she kissed me on the cheek.

"You'll figure it out" she whispered.

My eyes widened and I could feel the warmth rising in my cheeks. She lay down on the grass and shut her eyes

"I'm going to take a nap, I'm so tired from travelling." My heart beat wildly against my chest and I managed to stutter out an

"Ok."

My breathing managed to return to normal and I looked to see Peorth was already in a deep slumber, with one of her arms over her stomach and the other stretched above her head.

In my mind's eye, I began to do what Peorth said. I pictured all of my crushes and me, and then us kissing. I think my subconscious was the culprit but every time I was about to kiss whoever it was I got out my axe and threatened the person with it. She was right; kissing a crush really did seem weird.

I looked down at Peorth, she looked so peaceful and happy in her sleep. The wind blew her hair softly making patterns in the air, a rebellious strand of hair drifted on her face. I don't know why but I leant down and pushed the rebellious strand away, my hand held her cheek gently. I suddenly realised I was so close to her, out faces mere inches away in fact. She looked so beautiful.

I remembered Peorth's advice and realised I hadn't kissed her yet. Slowly I inched closer to her and I was mere millimetres away from her. Entranced by her beauty I kissed her. Red lips touched pink in a chaste kiss, her lips were soft.

I pulled back immediately and placed my hand over my mouth. What had I done? I just kissed Peorth! I'm such a fool I was only meant to imagine kissing her not doing it in real life. Luckily, Peorth didn't wake up, I was happy at that fact but my heart wouldn't stop beating and my breathing wouldn't calm down. I soon managed to calm down and sit back down in my original position besides Peorth.

The kiss despite how short it was, despite that she wasn't even awake, it felt, right.

I had never understood love before. I always believed it made you weak, I don't know when I started thinking this way. It was probably when my senpai whom I had a crush on left heaven without even a goodbye to me. It's only through Mist did I find out he was staying on earth married to a human. I was hurt, and I never wanted to be again. So I closed my heart, I became impenetrable. Love made people weak, especially if you worked with them. So many times during missions had I seen lovers through themselves in the line of fire to protect their lover. I never understood why, all I cared about was fulfilling the mission, it was always the mission that mattered most. However, if it was Peorth… If she was ever in danger… I would do anything, anything to protect her. Peorth is all that matters.

She shivered slightly and turned so she was lying on her side. I summoned a blanket for her and placed it over her body. I understood now, this feeling, I really was in love with Peorth. I tucked her in and leant on the tree

"I'll tell you one day who I'm in love with" I whispered to myself. "I swear it"

* * *

Well there it is the first kisu!!!!!! I hope Lind isn't too out of character. She's a tough nut to crack but i'm somehow managing. Next chapter Peorth's POV!!!!

If anyones wondering I'm sort of following the manga story line its had so many more opportunites for Lind x Peorth goodness.

So review review!!! it helps me greatly this being my first fic and all.


	4. The competitor

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

AN: This chapter could have been longer in all honesty, but I felt it would be better to write what happens next in Lind's POV, that and the fact i hate changing POVs in one chapter. Well a guest star in todays episode, care to guess who?

Read and enjoy

Pairing- Peorth & Lind and others- Femslash/ yuri nothing to explicit

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess

* * *

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

**The Competitor**

Peorth

Ah… What a nice dream, I dreamt Lind kissed me, it was amazing. We were in a field of flowers with a house behind us, probably our house, I blush at the thought. She was leaning on a tree, calling me with her blue eyes. I trailed through the long grass which reached past my knee and when I was close enough she pulled me into a wonderfully sweet kiss.

But I know that's all it will ever be, a dream. In reality I don't think the valkyrie even understands love, let alone with me. I've accepted that this is all I will have of Lind, just random dreams whilst I sleep and as a friend when I wake. This unrequited love burns deep in my soul, like my love for my roses I just get rid of it. I've always thought about what would happen if I told Lind I loved her, would she retreat from me, keep me at a distance? Would she gently let me down? I really don't know, the only things she really loves are the treats I bring back from earth, and her axe.

It's hard to believe that Lind actually has a crush on someone. Who? I wonder.

When she told me about it, I could actually feel my heart breaking into a thousand pieces. I tried to conceal my pain by looking away; I couldn't bear to stare into her eyes as she told me she was in love with someone other than me. Lind doesn't love me, I knew that but, there was this lingering hope within me that maybe one day she could learn to love me. There was this hope that one day I would gather the courage to tell her how I felt. All hope is lost now. Even as a friend I want Lind to be mine for as long as possible. Who is this person though? I want to know, no, I need to know.

Of course it's all for Lind's benefit of course.

Hoho! The sooner I find out who it is she likes, the sooner I can scare them away….I mean test them, to see if they are worthy enough of Lind. They shall endure my wrath! HOHOHOHOHO

"Um, Peorth-san?" I snapped out my thoughts and realised I was spinning around maniacally on my chair with my feet up. I quickly stomped my foot down to stop spinning only to see the entire Operations team staring at me with their mouths wide open.

"Yes, Est-san?" I asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Ano, you were laughing very loudly" she said worriedly.

Oh Kami, I thought I was laughing in my head, obviously not. I cleared my throat and sat down on the chair properly like a lady of my stature should, and placed my hands on the arm rests.

"EVEYRONE GET BACK TO WORK!" I shouted. Most of the team had a heart attack from the sudden shock of me shouting. Those that hadn't fainted immediately lowered their heads and returned to their work without asking a single question. My inner Peorth laughed confidently at how well I had handled the situation, crisis averted.

I extended the keyboard attached onto my chair and placed it in front of me. Opening up a data screen I entered in my Admin password and was granted access into the Goddess files. I love being in charge. The goddess files contained the profiles of every registered Goddess and God for the last two millennia, the person Lind likes is in this list definitely.

Who does Lind normally spend her time with? Obviously me, I made sure of that, but whom else? Someone on Valkyrie squad 1? I snapped my fingers and quickly scrolled down the list to my first candidate's profile. Quickly scrolling through down to the Valkyrie section I started my search. To everyone else I was simply doing routine work which was assigning Valkyrie's their duties, but little did they know my evil plan. HOHOHO…I quickly calmed myself before I started laughing out loud again.

A separate smaller screen opened up and displayed a large picture and a biography. The picture showed Mist in one of her fighting stances with her axe, her green aura prominent around her body. Could it be Mist? I glanced through her profile information and read gaining all the more knowledge about my competitor. Mist currently was classified as "available" meaning she was still in heaven, probably teaching. Good, I can go do some reconnaissance and see if she really is the one. I mean she has to be the one Lind has a crush on; Lind doesn't spend her time with anyone else. I slammed my right hand into my left palm. I had it! Even if Lind didn't love me, I shouldn't neglect my duties as a goddess of love. I would pair her and Mist up, at least I would gain some comfort in knowing that I played some part in her happiness.

My trail of thought was ruined when the earth portal glowed brightly engulfing the area with a light blue glow. First a foot emerged from the portal and soon the entire being of a goddess was revealed, only one person other than me dared to dress like that in heaven, Urd. I was expecting her earlier; she was precisely 8 hours 27 minutes and 19 seconds late. She was here to input her research data about earth's status, though I doubt she did any, she usually made up the figures.

"Yo, Peorth!" she yelled from across the room. She quickly flew up towards me on the upper level and landed in front of me, floating in a fake sitting position.

"You're late" I sighed.

"Not really, you said be here at five on the third day of Gemini, and it is the third day of Gemini on earth." She said and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Whatever" I stood up from my seat and motioned for her to sit which she happily did. "Just input the earth data and be on your way"

"On my way?" She asked

"Yes, on your way. Back to earth as usual."

"Ara, it seems you've forgotten."

"Forgotten what?"

"I'm in charge from now on." She started laughing to herself at my expense, damn it her and her mind games. She flicked her white hair behind her confidently and crossed her legs, she was getting comfortable in my chair! How dare she.

"What are you talking about? I'm in charge. You are here to input data. D-A-T-A" I said and slammed my hand down on the chair's armrest.

"Check again" She winked at me and laughed again "What's the date today?"

"The third day of Gemini in the tenth month of…" I finally realised what she was talking about, my mouth dropped open and I froze. How could I forget such an important date?

"It's the changing of the guard, neh? Hahahah! I can't believe you forgot." She continued laughing for a good while until she got bored and started drawing on my face with an ink spell. I was still frozen in place, gripping onto the chair. Soon Urd even grew bored of drawing on my face and actually left me there to do some of her work.

I was demoted. Technically not demoted more like given a holiday, Urd was going to take over Earth operations, whilst I….did nothing. Wahhhh! My chair! My files! My different colour paper clips! All Urd's now. Every few weeks there is a "changing of the guards" as Urd puts it. Four goddesses take it in turns to be in charge of operations, now it was Urd's turn. I don't want to leave my post! I'll be so…carefree.

Matte, is that a bad thing? No more paper work, no more typing, no more destruction of the earth to deal with! I loosened my grip on the chair and a wide smile appeared on my face, yes finally I would have time to plan my master plan of pairing up Mist and Lind. Then finally everything from the last ten minutes flooded into my brain. Full of anger I grabbed Urd and spun her around to face me

"GET THIS OFF MY FACE!"

After much yelling and a few friendly attack spells Urd finally removed the ink from my face.

I quickly flew off towards the Valkrie's domain, the Battle centre. A section within heaven completely dedicated to teachings of a goddesses fundamental knowledge. The higher up valkyries always used the facilities or taught students in their free time, Mist has to be there. The sooner I get there the sooner I can pair them up! I shall be the best love goddess ever known! HOHOHOHOHO Just you wait you two. Lind if this is all I can do for you then so be it. You shall be with Mist, I Love, beauty and elegance goddess Peorth swear it.

* * *

I think its just a bit shorter than usual but thats because I didnt get to write about my beloved Lind. Todays feature was really just an insight into the depth of Peorths feelings and just how much she loves Lind. 

Next chapter: Peorths plan in action!


	5. The dangerous chocolates

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

AN: FINALLY some progression in this story...I know its slow paced. Hopefully this chapter should be more interesting though. ENJOY

Pairing- Peorth & Lind and others- Femslash/ yuri nothing to explicit

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess- If I did Celestine would return in chibi form and join the house

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

**Chapter 5- The dangerous chocolates**

Lind

I opened my eyes to be greeted by the bright light from the sun shining through the windows. I looked around, it appeared I was in the Healer's station. Mist probably brought me here when I fainted. I had gotten into the habit of overexerting myself during combat and thus kept passing out. I slammed my fist against the bed in frustration, I trained for 17 hours, and I still can't summon my other angel. What am I doing wrong? It's evident I need power, but do I still not have enough? Rubbing my face with my hand to wake up more, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Apart from one person asleep in the far corner of the room, I was the only patient; all the other beds were neat and empty. Upon hearing my footsteps on the tiled floor the healer in charge, an old grey haired man, spun around to face me. As our usual arrangement I anxiously waited whilst he looked at me up and down deducing if I was well enough to leave. Without a word he spun back to face his computer, this being the sign that I could leave, I quickly left.

Curse my weakness, I am a Valkyrie! I should be able to endure 17hours of training without fainting, it's probably those accursed noodles that are my downfall. I made a mental note to bring the issue up with Peorth the next time I saw her. Rushing into the Battle centre main hall I sought out my annoying white haired companion, Mist had my axe. I knew she had my axe because I couldn't summon it, that only ever happens when another goddess possesses it. Looking around at the people rushing in and out of the hall I realised it was hopeless to find a specific person in this chaos. I breathed out deeply to calm myself down so that when I found Mist I wouldn't destroy her, she should know better then to keep my axe. Suddenly I felt a surge of energy aimed at me, I quickly spun out of the way. The surge of energy hit into a wall with a loud bang. Everyone around me froze, and gawked. I calmly walked over to inspect the wall; it was a rose and a note. Ripping the note off I quickly walked away ignoring the gaping eyes at my back. Some people tried to follow me but they eventually gave up when I flew outside and onto a roof. Eagerly I took the note out from my sleeve and read it

_Lind, meet me on the plat form in the skyway. Mist_

Honestly if she wanted to meet me she could have gotten my attention using more discreet means. I mean throwing a rose infused with energy at me is just a bit much. What on earth is Mist up to? I jumped down from the roof and burnt the note in my hand. I swear if this is another one of her pranks I'll ruin her in front of her fanclub. The quickest way to the skyway was by means of flying, but although I didn't show it, I really didn't even have the energy to fly. So a portal it was, walking back into the main hall I stood into the queue for the portal. There were roughly 10 people in front of me, honestly what is this, congestion? Finally it was my turn I inputted my destination into the keyboard and stepped in. The portal glowed brightly and I felt myself being transported, it was such an odd sensation to be transported. It's like I'm a jigsaw puzzle and I was being disassembled and reassembled all at once. I opened my eyes and stepped out, only that, I wasn't in the skyway I was in the operations room. The portal always worked. Thoroughly irritated at that point I stomped up the stairs to the upper level and straight to the large chair."

"Oi Peorth What's with the portal?" I said and spun the chair around only to be greeted by urd "Urd? What are you doing here?"

"Boy you and your other half are really forgetful aren't you?" She replied sarcastically

"Other half?"

"Opps, forget I said anything. Anyway, the portal does work its just that I had a request to bring you here."

"From whom?"

"Anonomous." She spun back round to face the computer and then pointed behind her. "Those are for you." I followed her finger and saw a beautiful white box with a blue ribbon tied on a desk. As if it were a diseased object, I apprehensively walked up to it and shook it roughly with both hands.

"Don't manhandle your gift" Urd said without turning around.

A gift for me? This day really is too much; I'm starting to get a headache. Carefully I opened it, first pulling the ribbon gently off, then I lifted off the lid slowly. My mouth dropped at the sight and I started to drool slightly. Individually wrapped in a thin ice casing, it was heaven's best chocolate, called the Glacial drop. To eat just one chocolate was as if all your troubles melted away and all you knew was the delicious taste on your tongue. Shiftily looking around I carefully placed the lid back on and tucked the box under my arm. Whoever had sent me these knows I have a sweet tooth, curse them they know my weakness.

"Urd do you really not know who sent me these?"

"Mah I can't really remember." I wasn't sure if I entirely believed her after all this was Urd. Making my way to the portal yet again I was whisked off, hopefully to my correct destination this time.

I soon arrived at the Skyway, and carefully jumped from pillar to pillar making my way to the platform in the centre. I was debating in my mind to just have one chocolate there and then, but then my mind was stuck back to when I fainted. It was probably because of all these treats that I had that I was getting weak. I eventually decided not to eat the chocolates decided they were bad for me. Soon I saw Mist on the plat form and walked towards her

"Why did you want to meet?" She asked upon seeing me.

"No, you wanted to meet me."

"But I got a note from you." That's odd I thought; something is definitely askew. Whilst I pondered about the odd situation Mist hastily jumped at the box I was holding knowing what it was. "Lind, how did you get these chocolates?"

"It was a gift from someone." I watched as she too lifted the lid carefully and sat down on the platform with the box. She looked at me with puppy eyes and I rolled my eyes at her and sighed. Deciding that that was a yes from me she popped a chocolate into her mouth. I watched annoyed that I denied myself from such delicious pleasure. I can't take it anymore; I just had to have one. Reaching out at the box I grabbed a chocolate and just as I was about to eat it Mist did the weirdest thing. Her lips pursed together and her whole body went straight, then she started to kiss the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know!" She said and kissed the platform again. "I think someone cursed the chocolate!"

"What?" I said and quickly dropped it. I placed a barrier around the box and analysed it, indeed someone had placed a kissing curse on the chocolate, to kiss Mist specifically. I face faulted at the thought of what would have happened had I eaten one.

"Do something!" Yelled Mist. Unfortunately curses really are not my speciality so I had no idea how to undo it, especially a curse as intricate as this one. Without trying to laugh I summoned a mirror for her which she accepted gratefully.

I spun around in the large swivel chair I was sitting in, I was in the teaching office myself, Senya, and Mist shared. It's just a large white office with three chairs and three desks, simple, how I like it. I'm getting really fed of all this, on my desk was another gift. I received a box of chocolates everyday now, and it was getting tiresome. I had given up opening the chocolates and analyzing them, after all they always had the same pattern.

I spun around in my chair again, an old habit of mine which I do when I'm agitated. Honestly I thought, who in their right mind would send me, the stoic scarily cool Valkyrie gifts of affection? And who in their mind would want to set me up with Mist? That is just wrong, I face faulted and shook my head.

The only person I want to kiss is Peo…No! I didn't just think that. I really can't deal with my feelings right now, especially with the bulk load of work I have and this stalker. I stopped spinning and faced the desk properly, getting a pen out I started to read my first mission report. God I hate reading these, the trials of being a higher up Valkyrie. It was the same, paragraph after paragraph about useless nonsense, honestly why can't she just say she dispatched of the demon already? Finally I reached the end of the document and signed my sigil. I hate paperwork, its so repetitive.

I leant back into my chair hoping that it would consume me and I could escape my work. The light was dimming and the room darkened slightly gaining a reddish hue because of the curtains. Something's askew, I never usually find paperwork so annoying so why now? Then I realised a particular someone is missing…Peorth. I miss the endless amount of talking she does, and the gifts she brings me every now and again, even her teasing god damn it…I miss Peorth. Where is she, hiding in some corner because she thinks she's demoted? She would even help me with my work sometimes, but she wasn't here.

Suddenly the door slammed open and I shot upright, scared that it was Senya. I hastily grabbed my pen and pretended to work. I hadn't looked up yet but whoever it was walked up to my desk. They grabbed the box of chocolates

"Honestly Lind-chan, at least acknowledge me when I walk in the room." I looked up eagerly recognising the voice.

"Peorth" I exclaimed with wide eyes. She sat on the edge of my desk and she opened it slowly. On no! Should I tell her they're cursed? Wait a minute Mist's not in the room, the curse won't have effect. Ah, she should be fine. Slowly Peorth grabbed a chocolate and raised it to her mouth.

"Yo! I found another gift outside" shouted a happy Mist as she walked into the room carrying a box. By the time I realised what was happening Peorth had already eaten the chocolate.

NO! Peorth is definitely not going to kiss Mist! I won't allow it. I jumped over my desk and stood between the two.

"Oi what's your problem?" Mist asked confused at my actions. I motioned her to look at Peorth, and we both watched as her body straightened like a robot and her lips pursed together. She turned to look at us then suddenly lunged. I couldn't believe what happened next.

* * *

So so a cliff hanger!!!! Who do you think Peorth ends up kissing? MWAHAHA I'm sorta evil, but I'm going to be even more evil in the next chapter. So as usual comments and critique is appreciated so pls REVIEW. A fun cameo appears next chapter so wait and see.

JJ


	6. The mini thunderbolt of love

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

AN: sorry for the delay!!! Had to do some majorly long course work for bio and chem. Also I just want to thank my lovely reviewers who inspire me to write

Gaian knight- you are the best! thanks for all your wonderful advice it really does help a newbie like me

Dax- ) x 1000

HayabusaCena- I think you shall enjoy one of the scenes in this chappie

Pairing- Peorth & Lind and others- Femslash/ yuri nothing to explicit

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess

So anyway on with the show! YOSH

* * *

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

**Chapter 6- The thunderbolt of love! **

**Peorth**

My body went stiff and rigid. My eyes scrunched in the weirdest fashion and my lips pressed together. _Oh for the love of god of all the traps in the world I have to walk into. _

Though my body couldn't move my eyes quickly looked around everywhere for the culprit. Those chocolates on Lind's desk certainly weren't from me which is why I ate one. Then I saw my culprit in her mini form floating in the hallway, watching me and grinning madly. _URD! I shall have my vengeance!_ She waved at me and I saw she was holding something behind her back. My eyes widened in realisation when she brought the object forward. A small red beam of light shone at me as she hit the record button and started filming.

I unwillingly took a single step forward causing Mist and Lind to flinch. Gritting my teeth I used all of my will power to stop moving, I wasn't going to allow Urd to humiliate me like this!

"Peorth we have reason to believe those chocolates I was sent were cursed" said Lind in her stoic way.

"Obviously we were right not to eat them!" said Mist as she cowered behind the other Valkyrie.

Again I moved a step forward as the curse overwhelmed me.

"Wahh I'm getting outta here!" Yelled Mist as she bolted out of the room as fast the wind. Is the thought of kissing me really such a dreadful thing to her? She should be honoured but such a prospect! Well I suppose now that's she's out of the room this curse's effect should stop. I tried to move my leg, but it didn't budge. Then I tried waving my hand, still nothing. I tried to open my mouth but my lips still stuck together. _Oh crap. _This curse wasn't aimed at Mist, it was aimed at Lind! My eyes shifted around madly as I tried to warn Lind.

"As stubborn as you are Peorth, you can't fight such a powerful curse," Said Lind as she closed the door. Urd snapped her fingers in frustration before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I believe I have discovered how to rid you of this curse. Shall I administer the cure?" _YES!!!! _"I shall proceed. I apologise if it is unpleasant." She stood in front of me and held onto my shoulders. _What is she going to do? Run a vaccine? Administer an anti virus? Destroy the source of the curse? Destroy Urd?_ I closed my eyes and awaited my cure whilst still trying to maintain my hold over the curse. I didn't feel Lind move for a while, but then I felt it.

Soft lips pressed against my own in a gentle kiss. My eyes opened in shock and my heart pounded wildly.

_Lind, I wish this never stops. _I felt my body relaxing and I regained control of my limbs, the curse had been removed. Our lips parted and she let go of me. I stumbled backwards and held onto a desk to support my weight. I could tell there was an evident blush on my face.

"Lind…" I whispered

"I apologise, I shouldn't have." My head shot up to see a slight frown; did she think I was upset?

"No, no don't apologise. I would have done the same thing!" I quickly blurted out. I mentally slapped myself, but luckily she thought nothing of me comment.

"The curses objective was to get you to kiss someone, so the simple answer is to give it what it wants. It was only a kiss after all."

"Oh…yes only a simple kiss" _It meant nothing to her._ She went back down to sit in her chair and threw the box of chocolates into a bin.

"If the curse was a killing curse, well that would have been a different story…" she joked.

"Gomen Lind I just remembered I had to be somewhere." I interrupted and quickly dashed off.

"Peorth, Peorth!" she shouted. I ignored her, as much as I loved Lind she was such a blockhead at times. She always takes the route which will give her results, sometimes not even thinking about who her choice is affecting.

* * *

I sat in the operations room on what used to be my chair, with Urd floating in front of me. I had explained everything that happened after she had left, despite placing a curse on me I knew Urd really had the best intentions. 

"Ohhhh! Why did you bolt out of the room?" I sighed aloud and sunk into the chair. "What's the matter? She kissed you isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes but… to her it meant nothing. She kissed me out of her sense of duty not because she likes me."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's Lind. She cares for her friends deeply yes, and when their in a crisis she finds the most efficient way to help them. But sometimes she doesn't realise that the most efficient way is the wrong way. Stupid Valkyrie efficiency." I sighed out loudly again and summoned a pot of ice cream and ate if furiously.

"Mah well this didn't turn out how I planned. Matchmaking is hard" complaint Urd. She summoned a spoon and instinctively I passed her the pot of ice cream. It seemed sort of a tradition for us to eat ice cream whenever the other was upset about love. However, since our love lives were pretty much dead it had been a long time since we shared some.

"I've given up matchmaking her and Mist. She's too smart to fall for the chocolates."

"Unlike you" muttered Urd.

"What was that?" I glared but she ignored me. "I just want to know who she likes now. Just so I can just get over her."

"Liar!" she yelled and pointed the spoon at me, accidentally flicking ice cream on my face. "You want to know who she likes so you can beat them to a pulp" She_ knows me too well._ "Fortunately for you though we can find out."

"What? How?!" I almost screamed. Urd simply grinned at me and summoned glasses in an attempt to look smart.

"Now now unlike your little chocolates which made you kiss a specific person. My Urd brand chocolates makes the person kiss whoever they like the most. Now when you ate them you wanted to kiss Lind, am I right?" I nodded. "Well now all we do is wait for the effect to kick in on Lind."

"You didn't," I gasped suddenly realising what she had done. She was such a genius at times. _Did I just call Urd a genius? What is the world coming to?! _

"Yes I did, it's contagious. Meaning since she kissed you, Lind now has the curse. So all we have to do is wait until she jumps on someone!"

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO" We both triumphantly laughed.

"In return for my excellence you must do my paper work." She commanded

"Cheh! Do it yourself slacker" I said and stuck my toungue out at her.

"Hmph, better to be a slacker than a rose obsessed stalker" she mumbled.

"What did you say? you potion maniac!" I yelled and stood up, quickly summoning Gorgeous Rose.

"You heard me. S-T-A-L-K-E-R!" She yelled back and summoned World of elegance.

"Wha! You shall suffer my divine punishment!" I raised my arms and prepared a spell to attack.

"Bring it Stalker-chan!" We both launched our spells at each other at the same time. Fire and thorns against lightning filled the room. Then just as my spell was about to burn her to a crisp some force blocked it.

"Who's interfering?" Yelled Urd when she realised her spell had been blocked as well. Blocking such, high level spells as ours in no easy feat, only two people could take us both on at the same time. Belldandy was on earth so that left…

"It was me," bellowed a deep voice from above us. Urd face faulted and turned shakily to me and pointed upwards, to which I nodded. We quickly knelt down, both of us quivering next to each other. "No fighting in the Operations room please."

"Hai! Kami-sama!" We shouted and stood up to salute.

"You're still a stalker" Urd whispered and grinned at me menacingly.

"You're still a potion manic" I replied back.

* * *

In Lind's office Urd and I, in mini form, waited patiently for "the moment" as she had dubbed it. So far three people had been struck off out list, Mist, Senya and a young trainee. The Valkyries were all talking about some boring battle formation, when I noticed an odd smell. I turned to look at Urd and face faulted, then sighed out deeply. Using a small fire spell and somehow some mini kitchen utensils, she was making ramen. 

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Making steak and ramen. What else do you do on a stake out?"

"U-R-D! You're really trying my patience!" I yelled and dismissed everything she had summoned

"MY RAMEN!" She screamed. With tears in her eyes she glared at me

"Hahahaha! The look on your face!" I laughed and clenched my sides. Suddenly I felt a surge of energy pass my face, curse her she just threw a lightning bolt at me! I summoned Gorgeous rose and prepared my attack. We circled each other like predatory animals

"Ouch!" said Senya as she grabbed her arm. Urd and I looked at each other and slowly backed off into a corner holding each other in fear of being caught.

"What's the matter?" Asked Mist

"Static electricity I think."

We both sighed out in relief and made a promise not to attack each other. If someone caught us, especially a Valkyrie, well, we would be in deep trouble.

We finally stopped for the day when Urd realised she still hadn't done her paper work. I opted to help her but she oddly declined. With nothing else to do, I returned to my quarters. I lay on my bed of smooth red silk and wrapped my self with the quilt. Day 1 is over but soon I'll find out who you love. Whether it will be good for me to find out I don't know, but I need to know. I need closure and either way closure I will get.

* * *

So so read and review!! I live for your reviews! I love writing Urd and Peorth scenes there's just so much material there to use. I hope my Lind is a bit more in character this time round, I changed her speach slightly to make it sound more Lind-ish. 

So next chapter: Peorths stalking proves useful!


	7. The state of emergency!

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

AN:YAY chapter 7! It is longer than usual so feel happy. I think this is one of my favechappies! 

Pairing- Peorth & Lind and others- Femslash/ yuri nothing to explicit

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess 

* * *

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

Chapter 7- The state of emergency 

Lind

The wind lightly blew and the sun glowed above me. I stood over my latest kill, a Jotun, a disgusting beast summoned by a mad demon. Blood poured from its wounds as it lay for dead, on the ground. Its fangs and eyes were stained black, a sign that it was truly dead. With minimal effort I pulled my now bloody axe from its stomach and flicked all the blood off it with one swipe. The last beast was finally down, and the demon who summoned them had been apprehended. Walking away from the scene to allow the trainees to perform clean duties I noticed blood on my shoes. The strong red contrasted greatly against my immaculate white, how odd, I never get dirty in a fight. Then again it seemed in this particular fight something overtook me, perhaps sadness or some kind of foreign emotion? Usually all it took was one precise strike from my axe, but this time I hacked away mindlessly. Curse emotions, how dare they affect my performance. 

From a distance I saw Senya flying towards me at full speed. She stopped hastily; her hair draped over her face as she tried to catch her breath. 

"What do you think you were doing!" She managed to yell out. 

"Fulfilling the mission objective."

"Yes but you used 60 of your power! This mission only required 0.2 of your power! What were you thinking?" She looked down at me with a large frown. "We have humans in the area!" She was right, there were humans in the area. I could have endangered them or worse, what kind of out of control monster am I? I had even caused a large crater to form in the ground, I had done too much. 

"I apologise. I don't know what came over me." I do really. The moment I voluntarily kissed Peorth something in my mind snapped. I was no longer me. 

"Lind." She swallowed "you've been doing this for the past few days. I think I have to report t you" she said sadly, I know she didn't really want to, but she respects her duty even more than me.

"It's ok. To release excessive powers in an unnecessary situation especially in a prohibited area with life forms calls for a report made by the superior. In the meantime I shall await the council's decision." With that I flew off into the portal to heaven. I knew the outcome; I was probably going to receive a demotion or suspension until further notice. It stings for my perfect record to be tarnished just because of a few moments carelessness. 

* * *

In my office I sat for once with my legs on the desk and leant into my chair. Who would have thought that I could be affected so much because of what happened with Peorth. I mean here I am with my feat up, my paper work messy and a pot of cup noodle in my hands, something is definitely wrong with me. I sighed out deeply and ran my hand through my hair. My actions for the past few days have been inexcusable. I endangered many lives and could have potentially killed many humans. I must sort this problem of mine out so I can return to normal and perform efficiently and correctly during missions. 

Damn it how can one person, one action affect me so much? Ever since I kissed Peorth and she left the room I started acting this way. What is this feeling? Sadness? Regret? Did that kiss really affect her so much that she's now avoiding me? I thought she would understand that I was only doing it out of duty; what else was I to do let her stand there until she kissed any random person? No, even if she couldn't control herself I would rather she kiss me then any random person, better a friend than a stranger. Despite Peorth claiming that she is the goddess of love, in reality she's shy when it comes to signs of intimacy; I can understand if she feels weird to be with me. She doesn't like it when people show love for her when they don't really mean it.

Then something in my mind clicked, I figured out why I had been acting so strange. I'm fearful that Peorth hates me because she thinks I simply kissed her without emotion. Of course, I did it out of duty, but I'm not void of emotion, I have to say I enjoyed kissing her. Of all the people in my life only she can evoke such a reaction from me, perhaps this is what people mean by the vulnerability of love. That's right, I love her, sometimes in my trained mind I forget about my own feelings. 

"I love Peorth" I whispered to myself, and immediately a wide smile appeared on my face and I chuckled lightly. It wasn't that hard to say after all, perhaps I could actually tell her. I slammed my pot noodles down forcefully when I realised the solution to my problem. 

I'm going to tell her! 

Yes! Once I tell her my feelings she'll know I really meant to kiss her. Then everything will return to normal, and I shall be my usual stoic, powerful self. 

"ACHOO!" sneezed someone. I immediately leapt out of my chair and resumed a defensive position. Someone sneezed rather loudly and it was coming from behind the curtains in the back of the room. Despite the curtains being already drawn, the gathered cloth was still enough to hide a person. Slowly I made my way towards the curtain and created a ball of energy in my palm. I grabbed the cloth and pulled back quickly, but no one was there. I could have sworn I heard someone sneeze. 

Someone knocked on the door and opened. It seemed my verdict had been decided upon. In walked senya looking strict as ever, she was dressed in her Valkyrie uniform which was odd as she usually always wore her battle uniform, I suppose its because she had to see the council. 

"Hello Senya." I said and sat back down in my seat. 

"Lind." She said and sat down opposite me and crossed her legs neatly. "The council has decided. You displayed and used excessive amounts of power when dispatching a group of Jotuns today. Humans where in the area and could have seen something or could have been hurt, as well as this three trainees were also on this mission. That is not the sort of behaviour we should display to them." She said and pushed her glasses up.

"I apologise for my actions. The verdict?"

"The council has decided to restrict your powers. You are forbidden to use any form of magic for one month. Thus because of your limited abilities you will be placed on missions as an assistant, not as the leader." No powers, and I have to do Mist's bidding for a month, great. Lets just say when I get these rights to use magic back, I'm going hunting. 

"It will be difficult, but I shall adjust."

"Lind its only a month…." Senya stopped abruptly because suddenly the rooms emergency lights turned on and the siren was on. We both looked out of the window to see the rest of heavens emergency lights turn on, red flashed everywhere. A state of emergency now? What has happened? We ran out into the hall and out of the building quickly rushing to the entrance of the Valkyrie sector. In the main building all screens had changed to the operations room where Urd was stating the crisis. Senya as the currentHead of the Valkyrie sectorquickly rushed to respond. 

"There is a state of emergency in heaven! Many higher level demons and beasts from confinement have escaped into sectors 1 & 5 of heaven." Said Urd calmly, despite the shocked and worried faces the other operations goddesses had. 

"What happened to Elen's team? They were on duty how could they let the demons escape!" Shouted a shocked Senya. 

"One of Elen's team was scratched by a Jotun claw; under its influence she released The Lord of terror from confinement. He has possessed The baron and is using his powers to release everyone else."

"Damn! I'm going to need several first class goddesses to catch him."

"Elen's team are back on track and are intercepting a group near sector 2." Urd was tapped on the shoulder by a worried Chronos who whispered something in her ear. "Correction. Regions 1,2,5 and 9 have now been infected. They seem to be making their way to Kami-sama. The situation is now urgent and must be dealt with immediatly. You know what to do." Said Urd and quickly the screen disconnected. 

Senya grabbed a mike from the main desk and shouted into it

"I want Lawfer's, Lydia's and Youso's team to protect the operations room and Kami-sama's room!" They nodded and quickly flew off with weapons in hand, the tales of their uniform spinning in the wind. 

"I want 5 teams in each infiltrated area! Chase them down! Lind's, Mist's and my team to sector 9. Call upon any first class when you see them! DISPATCH!" Shouted Senya, she really is a good leader. 

In formation with a captain leading the other 3 members of their team we all flew off to our area. I summoned my battle axe and everyone else followed. I knew what Senya was planning; she wanted to chase The Baron down herself. Of all the demons and creatures that ever wanted to destroy Kami or the earth, he was the closest to achieving his dream. A demon created from the shadows, he possesses immense amounts of power and isn't governed by the demon council. He became Heavens problems the moment he tried to overthrow the Daimakaicho but failed. Of all the demons The lord of terror could possess, he certainly picked a good one. We were definitely in for a tough fight. I grinned slightly, this is rather exciting.

* * *

Myself, Mist and Senya had arrived in sector 9 of heaven, a usually loud shopping area with many gods and goddesses was now empty and quiet. Stalls and buildings now were empty, and the destruction and damage created a path for us to follow. There were crushed buildings and scattered pieces of wood and bricks everywhere. I hope that no one was hurt, the gods in this area are especially weak with little powers, but they should have evacuated already. Following the wreckage we eventually ended up in a giant square surrounded by buildings and greenery. The sirens were still on, but even through that the horrid sound of a foul beast breathing in deeply could be heard. Our three teams went into a triangle formation to intercept the beasts. In the centre of the square was a pack of 20 Fenrir like monsters; a trademark of The Baron. They snarled at each other and they fought with each other. My team hid behind a large statue of a human walking his dog. The inscription read 

_We are not higher beings, We are equals._

Inspiring words from Kami. As a proud Valkyrie, I promise no harm will befall him or anyone! I looked at Senya who was hidden by another set of statues and she signalled me an attack formation. 

"Team Lind." they looked up at me straight away "Slice and dice." How I hate these formation names that we come up with, its so embarrassing to say them. Mist jumped at them first with her team following behind her, they leapt into the enemy's pack causing havoc. The beasts were thrown back and focused on Mist's team. Senya leapt forward and landed on the back of a monster completely impaling it with her lance. Not wanting to be left out of the fun I sent my team forward. The three of them, Lance, Alveir and Est came at a beast from three different sides and stabbed it with their swords. I leapt into the air and aimed carefully then with full force threw my axe at the beast. The earth trembled slightly and when the dust cleared all that was left of the monster was a black feather. I knew it. These beasts were not real; Heaven does not confine such a large pack so they must have been created. 

"Senya! Mist! They're only summonings!" I yelled at my other two captains. Their eyes widened in fascination and they both grinned a menacing smile. 

"Forget formations attack at will! Let's kill these puppies!" Shouted Mist and she spun and slashed at an attacking beast. This is training now, but when is the real monster going to show. I can feel it, someone is watching my every move and I don't like it one bit. 

It didn't take long for all the beasts to be dispatched. Senya had gotten word from Urd, who appeared in the reflection of a water fountain, that all demons had been captured and beasts disposed of. But the Lord of terror, in The Baron's body was still free. 

"What about operations and Kami-sama?" I heard Senya say. 

"We're all fine. Besides I'm a bit bored up here I might join you once we locate our missing baron."

"I want a first class not an admin worker like you." Senya wasn't being rude; she was just being Senya, boss of everything. 

"Hmph. I sent you a first class goddess already, their locator says they're in sector 8 and travelling fast, so don't worry. Auntie Urd here has your back. Now if you're nice I might come myself and help you out." In response, Senya simply splashed the water and Urd's image disappeared. Our proud and confidant leader flicked her hair back and held her lance beside her and yelled out our orders

"Team Lind wait for the first class. My team and Mist's will disperse and search the area. He couldn't have gotten far everywhere else is quarantined off." 

"HAI!" everyone shouted back. I watched as everyone flew off, whilst I waited. I usually was never one to wait up for back up, but I suppose Senya was taking into account the fact that I couldn't use magic. We waited, and waited. Still no first class. Where are they? 

"Lind look!" Shouted Lance as he pointed up using his sword. I looked up

"Peorth?" I leapt into the air immediately with my axe held tightly in my hands. She was being chased by a giant black dragon, too large to be anything natural. It was the Lord of terror. Its great wide jaws opened and it created a giant fire ball infused with dark magic. She turned around quickly and summoned a barrier. Its not enough! Her shield will break! Curses, Peoth this isn't a summoning he's the real thing. The moment the dragon lauched its fireball I spun with full force and stabbed its stomach, hard. In pain the dragon's aim was off and the fireball was lauched off course. 

"Lind." Gasped Peorth. 

"This is the real thing. The Baron!" I shouted back. Even distressed she's still so beautiful. "Agh!" I grunted as the dragon hit me with its large spiked tail. My team caught me in mid air, but my axe was still stuck in the belly of the beast. 

"The three of you go find the other teams now. Peorth and I will stall it." Despite being Valkyries my team was still all second class, right now Peorth is the greater asset. With no magic that meant no angel, and with no angel that meant no Golden eye. I'm going to need all the help I can get to stall him. They flew off not before I took one of their swords. A weapon is a weapon, as long as I can inflict damage it will do. 

As Peorth flew to my side the dragon morphed into a giant dark cloud. The cloud spread out into the shape of a man and eventually a solid form appeared. His hair was long and black and his giant cape hid his figure, he was literally a shadow. I had never seen The Baron before, not even in pictures, he was just that conspicuous. He was so secretive that most people in heaven think he's a myth, if not for Senya's constant bragging about capturing him all those years ago I never would have thought he was real. I was astonished when his face appeared, such strong chiselled features, and such dark eyes, he looks like my old sensei. 

"Lind first class goddess requesting access to demon threat 0 confinement…That's what you said isn't is Lind? HAHAHA I'm more than Threat 0 to you now with my new body!" He bellowed out proudly, I forgot this isn't The Baron, this it The lord of terror. 

"Lord of Terror! Return to confinement immediately without protest or face divine punishment!"

"HAHAHAH! Me return to confinement? I don't think so little Lind. You shall be my first victim in this takeover of heaven nehhh" he yelled and did a victory pose. I hit my forehead, this is my enemy? 

"Lind-san allow me the use of that weapon" said Peorth. My forehead wrinkled in confusion, but I passed her the weapon. I suppose I don't really need it if this buffoon is my opponent. 

"Lord of Terror, there is no way you can win. You are in heavens domain with a vast number of gods and goddesses willing to defeat you in the name of Kami-sama. I shall give you until the count of five to admit defeat. 1!...2!...3!...4!..." I gasped deeply as I felt something impale me. I looked down at my stomach; I had been stabbed with a sword, my sword. Blood, my own blood dirtied my uniform, this is new I thought wryly. Pain radiated from my stomach and it caused my entire body to ache and as I tried to move. Quickly the sword was pulled out causing me to gasp out again and blood spurted out. I staggered backwards and held my hands over the area trying desperately to apply pressure. Glancing up with wide eyes I saw Peorth smiling with the bloody sword in hand. 

"5! Little Lind! HAH!" The lord of terror yelled, but my focus wasn't on him anymore. 

Peorth, you wouldn't really do this. Please tell me you didn't do this! 

"Peorth…" I barely managed to whisper before I fell from the skies. My hair, arms, and legs went limp and rose upwards as I destroyed clouds on the way down. With little energy and little sky left to fall through, I knew I had to do something, anything. 

"My angel, Cool Mint, come forth."

* * *

OHHHH CLIFFY! WHY PEORTH WHYYYY? well I know, but what are your guesses? And we all know that Lind didnt imagine that sneeze now did she lol. 

We all need baddies to spice up heaven every now and again. Don't you just love Senya? From the manga I can deduce that Operations take in it turn to be in charge e.g. control usually switches from Urd, Skuld and Peorth, perhaps even more goddesses when they're all on earth. So I applied that system to the Valkyries, currently Valkyrie sector had Senya as its leader. So... Yeh just thought i'd explain that, but you smart people already knew that. 

PLS PLS PLS REVIEW. As well as a added bonus which character from Ah! my goddess do you want to appear next? Also should I do some Omakes? Or is my story silly enough? 

Tell me when you REVIEW!

Hope you enjoyed this instalment!Tune innext time to see Lind's fate. 


	8. The splendid truth

**_

* * *

_**

The goddess exchange programme

 

AN: this chapter came out really quickly. I was just inspired to write it, and yes finally for all you fans out there this is chapter is rather fluffy.

Pairing- Peorth & Lind and others- Femslash/ yuri nothing to explicit

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess

Thank you everyone who has reviewed and commented on my humble fanfiction. Continue to do so.

Gaian knight your the best!! An urd chocolate bon bon for you.

* * *

**The goddess exchange programme**

**Chapter 8 **

**Peorth **

Lind was in trouble. Even before I had received word from Urd, I could sense something bad was about to happen. I had already met up with Senya's and Mist's teams when we were intercepted by Lind's team. Without second thought the moment they saw me they drew their weapons at me.

"What do you think your doing?" Yelled Senya, furiously stopping mid-flight.

"Captain, we've already seen First class goddess Peorth. This must be a doppelganger," exclaimed one of the Valkyrie's, she looked at me fiercely and awaited her orders from Senya.

"I'm not a doppelganger for god's sake! I'm real!"

"Nonsense. I can sense the evil aura coming from you," replied the same Valkyrie.

"EVIL AURA?! I have no evil aura" I said and glared at the foolish Valkyrie. Senya flew towards the Valkyrie and slapped her on the head, causing the other two to quickly drop their weapons.

"I haven't the time for this nonsense. You may kill her later if you still think she's a doppelganger. Right now we need to capture The Baron" she exclaimed then flew off at top speed. I suppose I'll thank her later for that.

Upon entering sector 9 a bright flash of light was seen in the distance. It caused an energy surge to pass through the skies and we all knew who had caused it. Flying faster I saw Lind struggling to stay in the air. It seemed her angel was flying for her, but she was running out of energy fast and cool mint looked like she was struggling.

"Gorgeous rose" I yelled and my angel appeared behind me. With my partner my full strength was released. I flew past the others in a flash; all I cared about was Lind. She wasn't going to fall on my watch.

The clouds shredded as I passed them and birds scattered, my vision of Lind became clearer and larger with each passing second. Then I saw it, the red hue of blood. Lind had been stabbed and was bordering the fine line between unconsciousness and consciousness. How? This is Lind! She is an elite warrior!

"Lind!" I shouted, she looked up with hazy eyes at me. Then all of a sudden her angel disappeared and she began to fall. It was a horrid thing to watch. I dashed downwards with all my might and somehow managed to catch her. I held her like a rag doll; my arms surrounded her midriff whilst hers were limp against her body. With a thud, she rested her head on my right shoulder. She was still bleeding heavily, I could feel it on my stomach. But I don't matter right now, all that matters is Lind.

"Lind! Wake up! Please!" She rustled in my arms slightly and lifted her head up.

"Peorth." She whispered and stared at me. I felt one of hers arms slowly rise up and she placed it on my cheek. What is she doing? This is no time for games. Her head slowly inched towards mine, our faces becoming closer with each passing second. I blushed instantly but didn't move out of fear of hurting her. She closed her eyes and moved in to kiss me. Seconds before she did though, she passed out on my shoulder again.

"Peorth! Take care of Lind. We're going to deal with The Baron!" Shouted Mist before flying off to do battle with the others. What just happened? Did she really try to kiss…me? I shook my head furiously, now wasn't the time for such thoughts.

I closed my eyes and pressed one of my hands on Lind's back where her wound was

"Spirits of air and light, who dwell in all beings. With your powers heal your servant, Lind. You, the power that lives in all."

Gorgeous rose extended her wings around the two of us and my spell was amplified, I smiled in gratitude knowing that my angel loved Lind as well. I green glow emitted from my hand and I felt Lind's wound slowly closing. This was going to take a long time, she had lost so much blood. I placed my other hand on top and used more of my energy to heal her. She slowly raised her head up and looked around unsure of what had just taken place. Gorgeous rose retreated back into me since her job was done and I removed my hands. We separated for a brief moment but then Lind gave me an unexpected hug. Maybe the blood loss was getting to her head.

"I knew it wasn't you." said Lind as she pulled back from me, but left her hands on my waist.

"Who wasn't me?"

"I'll explain the situation to you later. Right now we aid our comrades." She said and pointed towards a high cloud in the sky. It seemed the battle had moved up and only Senya and Mist were left fighting The Baron. Great surges of power passed by us as Senya's attacks were parried and blocked. Even with their angels, they still seemed to be struggling. Lind nodded at me and we both took flight.

"HAHAHA are you the best Valkyrie's heaven has to offer? You might as well submit to me now!" Yelled The Baron.

"Lord of terror! Admit defeat now!" shouted Lind. Her entire body started to glow a golden hue, the aura I felt from her was amazing. No wonder Kami-sama put a once a day restriction on her.

"Lind are you making this your fight, because I'm not done yet" panted a tired Mist, her body was full of scratches and her fore head bled slightly.

"Do you think I'll give up because you're glowing? HA! Tsukaima come forth!" A large dark shadow emerged from his back, and it slowly morphed, first its wings spread out then its main body. It smiled wickedly then clapped its hands together with a loud bang. At first I thought it was nothing, then I realised my own shadow was growing behind me. It grew and became a solid form of darkness, and then it changed its features completely mirroring me. So this is my doppelganger. Suddenly it lunged at me and tackled me downwards. With the sudden attack, I lost my concentration so we both fell at a rapid pace. My doppelganger brought forth large claws and tried to attack me viciously but I managed to evade it.

"Peorth!" two voice yelled. With one strike the doppelganger was knocked off my body and Mist caught me. Senya had slashed it completely in its stomach, if that had happened to anyone else they would have been dead, but this was a shadow. My friends charged at the shadow and they started to battle. Valkyrie's as strong as they were didn't seem to realise important strategic decisions during battle sometimes. The shadow wouldn't die as long as its master still controlled it. I looked up to see only blurs in the sky. Clouds were torn in half and mini tornado's formed, the skies trembled in fear from the display of power the two were fighting with.

The trembling stopped and Lind's eyes changed back to its normal blue, the fight had been won. The Baron, no The lord of Terror retreated several steps and clutched his chest in pain.

"Curses! This body is useless I must transfer." A dark fog left The Baron's body and floated in the air. I quickly threw a rose at him and stupidly The lord of terror entered the Rose.

"Lucky!" He shouted. Lind caught the rose before it fell and Senya and Mist quickly went to catch The Baron's unconscious body. We all laughed hardly at our enemy's stupidity. "Wait a moment. NO! This wasn't meant to happen! Let me out of here I'm the Lord of terror!" He shouted.

The fight was over, and all would return to normal. I looked at Lind and smiled widely

"My rose came in handy huh?"

"For once" Replied Lind before flying off. The nerve of that woman I practically save her life and she's sarcastic towards me. Oh well, I suppose that's how it'll always be. I shrugged my shoulders and flew off after her.

* * *

All was calm, Urd bellowed at people to get repairs done and Senya yelled at people to tighten security. All was calm except for the bellowing really. The injured valkyrie's were being healed even Lind, it seemed no one but Lind trusted my healing abilities. So there I was waiting for the Valkyrie outside of the healer's station. I was now clean with no blood and in a fresh set of clothes.

"Hey Peorth, you ok?" I turned my head to see the Operations leader walk toward me calmly with a clipboard in hand.

"Yes I'm fine just a bit tired though."

"That's great…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE take back your job! I can't take crises! I'm missing my dramas because of this." She begged and knelt down before me.

"HA and you think I want to deal with crises? No thank you, I'll wait my turn to be operations leader again." She looked up at me with big teary eyes; she was doing 'the face' but no no no it wasn't going to work.

"Peorth" Lind called, I saw she had already left the healer's station and was waiting outside the portal.

"Now Urd I must go."

"Wait Peorth."

"What?" I said slightly annoyed.

"If Lind was in the healer's station just now they might have gotten rid of her curse."

"You don't think they told her about it do you?"

"I'm not sure, but I still have some more chocolates ready to poison her if you're still interested. Now go." Exclaimed Urd as she pushed me forward. I walked towards Lind and received evil glances from the Valkyrie's that had earlier proclaimed me as evil. They looked like they wanted to skin me alive for being so close to their dear Lind-sensei.

* * *

"I stabbed you!?" I yelled out to Lind. We were in the gardens in our usual spot near the great oak tree. Lind lay down beside me and stretched out before placing her arms on her stomach. She hadn't changed her uniform yet, she had gotten rid of the blood stains but the tear was still there. I couldn't help but stare at the small section of porcelain skin it revealed.

"Correct. Technically it wasn't you, it was a doppelganger created by The Baron's powers."

"Why didn't you retaliate? You've been known to take a stab wound before and still defeat your opponent."

"Correct again, however this time circumstances were different." She sat up properly and leant against the tree like how I was. "I was unsure if it was a doppelganger, or if it was you being controlled. Either way I can't attack you."

"Lind-chan…"

"I cannot explain it but ever since I kissed you the other day I've been acting weird. I know what my feelings are, but I was worried about you. I was worried that I might have scared you away. It's probably the reason why I didn't know if that thing was really you or a doppelganger."

"You can never scare me away Lind." She looked at me and smiled a genuine Lind smile, sure her hair was messy, her face scruffy but it didn't matter. Lind was showing me her true self, it was wonderful.

"Yokatta. At least now I know that I can say this without you running away."

"Say what?" My heart pounded wildly against my chest. Is she saying what I think she's saying? Please don't let this be another dream.

"For my peace of mind you must know… Aishiteru." Her eyes were both full of fear and yet confidence, she looked as though she wanted to run away. Even I felt the temptation of running away, to long for something for so long and then to suddenly obtain it, I didn't know how to react.

She laced her fingers with my own and looked at me, asking and unspoken question, 'do you feel the same?' With that I was just suddenly aware of her closeness, her mouth and the general closeness caused so many emotions to run rampant through my mind. But I knew I was safe, I'll always be safe with her.

With tears welling up in my eyes, I leaned in closer to Lind. I kissed her, pouring all my emotions into it, letting her know how I really felt. Years of love and devotion all conveyed through one kiss. It wasn't long however until Lind responded with equal vigour. Slowly we parted but our foreheads remained touching. A small content smile appeared on her face, then she raised her hand and caressed my cheek.

"Our second kiss." I giggled, "Beat the first one don't you think?"

"It did. However, you are incorrect. That was our third kiss." She replied like the usual Lind.

"Third?" I exclaimed and pulled back raising my eyebrow at her.

"I kissed once whilst you were asleep." Well since she was telling me the truth I suppose I should really tell her my plan about the cursed chocolates, its only fair really.

"IgaveyoucursedchocolatesandwantedyouandMisttogettogether" I said quickly. It took her a moment to decipher what I said but she eventually understood. She seemed slightly annoyed but before she could give me another lecture, I kissed her again. It feels good to be able to do this now.

"Forgive me?" I whispered into her ear.

"You are forgiven" she grumpily but happily replied.

* * *

We sat there for only god knows how long. Time didn't matter all we cared about was each other. We laid our souls bear for the other to witness and talked till night. Never before had I felt so content, so happy with things in life. Now I think, I really am complete. No more dreaming or wishing, I was living it. Lind loves me and that's all I'll ever need.

Of course, things were never easy; our happy ever after wasn't going to come that quickly. News of our relationship reached the dating polls and suffice to say Mist and Urd cashed in big. It seemed a little bird strapped with a camera recorded everything, and Urd was showing the footage non-stop on all the big screens in heaven. Even Belldandy and Skuld on earth sent me and Lind a congratulations card. Oh, Urd shall pay.

I suppose it made things easier, it saved Lind the trouble of explaining it to her fan club. They got the message when they saw Lind and I together, and no way was I going to let them near her. My modestly sized fan club hounded me for questions but before I could answer anything Lind covered my mouth and pushed me away. I'm not that bad now am I?

"Amusing. Did you two know that you're the number one couple in heaven now?" Asked Senya.

"Such trivial things do not interest me," exclaimed Lind. The three valkyries were on their lunch break, and like a dutiful girlfriend, I had made a bento box for Lind. Just like in those mangas I borrowed from Skuld.

"Say Ahhh." I asked and held a salmon nigiri with my chopsticks in front of Lind's mouth. She looked at the food first but opened her mouth automatically and ate it.

"Oh, this is unexpected. Your food is really good Peorth."

"See I told you" I exclaimed with pride and quickly kissed Lind on the cheek.

"Bleh. You lovey dovey people make me sick." Said Mist as she drank her tea.

"Silence your complaining, you jealous fool" said Senya. A quiet beeping came from her desk and she quickly opened a screen. Her eyes scanned the message and she stood up.

"Mist and I are leaving for a mission. Lind you are not needed since you still have a magic ban." She left and Mist quickly followed after.

"Whatever as long as I don't see the lovey dovey twins" she said loudly from the hall. I looked at Lind and we both laughed. She grabbed my hand and caressed it with her thumb. I knew that look, she wanted something.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked.

"I would like to go to sector 7 to do some shopping, but I have a feeling you want to do something else."

"Want to practice your battle tactics? Join me, its no fun without a partner." I rolled my eyes, she only thinks of a few things, fighting, eating, work, and now me. I grinned slightly when I thought of the last reason.

"Fine" I said and got up. "You're so romantic you know?"

"I'll go shopping with you if you win."

"Ara, if I win? Lind dear I AM going to win."

We left the office and walked to the training room. Her hand held around my waist and mine around hers. I loved it; this was the kind affectionate Lind only I was able to see.

Hmm I wonder what I should make her buy for me later.

* * *

YAY finnally they're a couple!! It took sometime and somewhat awkward methods but they got there in the end. But will all stay happy? I don't think so, not if I still want readers.

Japanese:

Tsukaima- familiar spirit/ demon angel

Aishiteru- I love you

Ara- Oh my

-chan- honourific used between close friends

REVIEW!! Cmon people I put this chapter out quicker than usual!! Review for me


	9. The bad day

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

AN: Sorry for the long delay but I've had mock exams. Gasp I know. Now I'm on holiday YAY so I'm back on track with chapters.

Pairing- Peorth & Lind and others- Femslash/ yuri nothing to explicit

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess-- I really want to though!!

Gaian Knight- Of course I'll keep mentioning you :) I agree some instances in the last chapter were bumpy and I might have rushed things. I suppose it because I just wanted to move on from that point and have them establish a relationship already so I can get to the good stuff.

Miss Nyx- YAY I'm so happy you love my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter more Lind Peorth goodness :)

Reviews make me smile. Anyway on with the show! Enjoy.

* * *

**_The goddess exchange programme_**

**Chapter 9- The bad day **

**Lind**

The sun poured in from the window and my eyes opened slowly. I realised I wasn't in my own room seeing as everything in the room from curtains to bed linen was either a shade of red or white. I tried to move my arm but found I was stuck in a firm grip. Peorth snuggled against me and held onto me tightly resting in the crook between my neck and shoulder. At first I found myself blushing when I woke up with her in the early days of our relationship, but now a month on it was common practice to wake up with her. If I woke up without her in my arms the rest of my day would be affected by my bad mood.

I felt her stir slightly in her sleep so I did what I could to comfort her, I moved my arm and held onto her small waist. Reaching down slightly I pulled the blanket up so that it was at least covering her lower back, she always kicked the blanket off in the night. I can't complain really she always keeps me warm since she always lies on top of me, but I know she gets cold.

It seemed we had slept in, a rarity nowadays since my magic band was lifted and I went out on more missions. The fact that I hadn't been contacted yet meant I had been given the day off by Senya. Peorth slowly released her grip on me and stretched out before slumping back down again.

"Lind-chan you're awake aren't you?" She mumbled

"I am but you can go back to sleep for a little bit longer" I said. I lazily started to draw circles on her back; I felt her smile into my neck.

"Now that would be nice. But I have work to do today" She moved slowly upwards along my body making me breathe in deeply in order to control myself, until finally our foreheads touched.

"Work?" I asked as I trailed my arms up and down her back.

"Yes work. I've had my holiday from operations department but now I need to go back to work in the Goddess relief department."

"Oh."

"Don't pout now," she laughed. I wasn't pouting; I was just disappointed that we could spend the rest of the day together. Everything I thought of washed away the moment her lips touched mine in an affectionate kiss. I pressed her closer to me, if that were even possible and she caressed my face.

"There" She said once she pulled away "That's to compensate for the fact I can't spend the rest of the day with you." My brow furrowed, this woman, how can she know what I'm thinking all the time. Is it some mystical power she's attained from Kami? Or am I really that relaxed around her? She got up and jumped out of bed leaving me cold. I was too distracted by her form to even pull the blanket up. She could magic her clothes on but no. I stared on as she slowly and antagonising put each article of her clothing on. Did it have to be so revealing? I'm surprised I haven't died because of blood loss yet because of all the nosebleeds I've had dating her. She turned around and winked at me knowing full well I was watching. I quickly faced the other way and tried to think of boring mundane things like the reports waiting for me on my desk. I gasped when I felt her hand trail up my back as she placed the blanket on me.

"Just in case you get a chill," she whispered slowly into my ear. Curse this woman and her relentless teasing. I am ice, I don't get cold.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" yelled Mist as she slammed her fist on her desk. I continued my work and let Senya deal with our loud colleague.

"What now?"

"The most powerful goddess results have just been released and it says I'm the 83rd most powerful goddess. I should be in the top ten!"

"Hey you're meant to doing work with your computer not looking at stupid polls," said Senya as she rubbed her temples. I usually never encouraged Mist's eccentrics towards the polls but this interested me

"What number am I?"

"Lind is the third most powerful goddess in heaven! What is this ridiculousness? She should be below me!" yelled Mist again as she typed away furiously on the keyboard. Third, I suppose that sounds about right. Number 2 must be _her,_ and the number 1 goddess I suppose is Belldandy. No one can match her power.

"Oh and Lind it seems your other half is number 48." I think I'll let Peorth find that out herself, god knows how she'll take it.

"Well where am I then?" Asked Senya. Mist typed again and she burst out laughing and hitting the desk wildly. "Well?"

"You're, you're number 101! HAHA some Head of Valkyrie's you are!"

"I am Head of the Valkyrie sector not because of power but because of my brain! Something you seem to lack most of the time."

"Do you want a fight 101?"

"I can defeat you anytime 83." I shook my head; I really can't get any work done with the noise they were making. I already wasn't having lunch with Peorth, can they please not make my day worse.

"Number 4 says be quiet or else" I said without looking up from my paper. I heard them both sit back down in their chairs and finally there was silence again. I suppose for what little it was worth Mist and Senya were still rather powerful seeing as heaven had over a ten-thousand first class goddesses. At least they can summon their angels. What use is power if I am incomplete?

A ring chime sung, it was Mist's computer telling her she received a message. She playfully pushed her chair away from her desk and jumped into the centre of the room.

"I'll show you whose number 83! Just you wait I'm going to check out this disturbance then I'm coming back to check the polls." I sighed in my head I sometimes wonder if she even knows she talking aloud to herself. She really does lack in the brain department.

"Ja ne" said Senya as Mist headed out the door.

There are too many disturbances in heaven nowadays, everyday a first class Valkyrie needs to go check a sector out but it always turns out to be nothing. I had enough paper work as it is, I don't need to go out on field trips. I digress; I'm just in a bad mood today. I was currently reading applications for the second-class goddess Valkyrie trials, I face faulted when I saw that a girl hadn't even spell Valkyrie correctly…Heaven is doomed.

"Do you think that it's bad that I'm number 101 and yet I'm the Head of the Valkyrie sector?" Asked Senya.

"It is only a number."

"But still I'm head, I'm meant to be strong and lead. I'm looking at the polls now, and some stupid second class that can't even memorise flight patterns is number 100."

"A leader cannot lead on power alone, they need inner strength, courage, intelligence, and you have proven yourself in these areas multiple times." She looked at me disbelieved at first, then a small smile formed on her face.

"I suppose I have. But I think you're a better leader than me. When is it your turn to be Head?"

"Another 3 semesters. That would be you, Alen, Mist then me."

"God. Hard to believe Mist is a Head huh? I'm surprised heaven hasn't blown up yet under her protection."

It was while ago but heaven was almost overrun by several demons. The demons refused to go through with the doublet system and went loose. For goddesses I suppose we were all fairly young, Mist, Senya and I, but at least Senya and I had common sense. Mist who was starting her first semester as Head of Valkyries decided she could tackle the demons alone. Suffice to say she was defeated and large sections of heaven were destroyed. In the end, she received a warning from Kami to be more careful, and a thorough scolding from Senya. I snapped out of my thoughts when my computer started its own melodic ring chime. I opened the screen to see a goddess from operations

"Call from earth do you wish to accept?" She asked smiling at me.

"I'll accept."

"Thank you. Please wait a few moments and remember to use your headset." The screen's earth connection animation ran and I place my head set on. I hated wearing the headset it was always so uncomfortable on my ears, but it's the only way to communicate with someone on earth. I drummed my fingers as I waited to connect.

"Moshi mosh?"

"First class goddess Lind speaking." I hear a faint giggling then I realised who was calling; my inner Lind smiled.

"Lind-chan so formal."

"It's called work" I muttered.

"I know, I'm at work right now. In fact that's why I called, this customer is being difficult, and it seems I might have to knock some sense into him."

"What's so difficult about making a wish?"

"I don't know, he's really dense and doesn't know what he wants. Don't worry I'll turn him into a real man."

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed and raised my eyebrow.

"Not in that sense. Anyway I think I'm going to be on earth for at least a month," she said and sighed loudly into the phone.

"That means you won't be in heaven for two weeks and three days."

"I know, but don't sulk ok?"

"I'm not sulking" I quickly interjected. She giggled lightly again; her laughter, it's so enlightening to listen to.

"Gomen Lind I need to go now…and I love you. Byee" said Peorth then the line quickly cut off. I sat in my chair happy and yet shocked at the same time. That was the first time she said I love you to me. Of course, I always knew of her feelings, but to hear it was, Wow. I just want to keep hearing it repeatedly. I love you, such strong words that sway me so; I think my day just got a little bit better.

* * *

My boots clicked along the white tiled floors as I made my way to the Healer's station. I arrived at the door and it slid open automatically. I wasn't given specifications, just the fact that Mist encountered something unexpected. Inside the station was the usual healer dressed in his brown robe red beret, he nodded at me and led me into a deeper more secluded area. It was a separate room entirely reserved for special cases, Mist don't tell me you did something stupid. I walked through the white curtains that kept the two areas separate and was welcome with the sight of three unconscious valkyries. I inspected each person, their uniforms were not ripped, they had no bruises, and no scratches, what was wrong with them?

"Were they found like this?"

"Yes Lind-sama. When operations noticed that their power signals decreased by half they alerted us."

"Do you know what did this to them?"

"I'm afraid not. All I can tell is that since their power is drained, it much have been a Leach. But…"

"But?"

"I gave them a restoration potion, but it was for naught. It had no effect" he said and scratched his beard. I walked towards Mist's bed, I was tempted to hit her on the head or suffocate her with a pillow to make her wake up, but the healer wouldn't approve of my methods. How odd. Mist and her team are no easy tackle. Whoever or whatever did this must have been either very power or very clever.

Suddenly the siren rang loudly and a voice bellowed out from the speakers.

"Entering alert state level 5. Intruder in Last block. Requesting immediate dispatch of Valkyries." Has the leach stuck again? Quickly I dashed to a computer and connected to Senya.

"I'm going to last block, call Alveir and Est for me."

"Ok I'll call off the request good luck Lind." She logged off and I walked out of the room heading for Last block. The intruder wasn't going to escape that easily. Since the last infiltration on Heaven new security measures were installed. Immediate magic barriers would block the area off to any intruder and trap them in there until a goddess declared it safe. I hope this is the thing that rendered Mist unconscious, because if it is, my axe will strike hard.

I waited on the bridge outside of Last block. The wind blew calmly and the flowers swayed in response. This was the melody of the wind and earth spirits, both singing calm, both powerful and both beautiful. The spirits play their melodies together as a single unit; there is no competition, just playful banter. Just listening to it makes me proud that I am a Valkyrie.

"Lind-sama!" Called out two voices. Alveir and Est ran towards me and saluted.

"Let's go."

The giant doors to Last block opened, and as soon as we entered the tower, the doors slammed behind us. It was dark, with the only light illuminating from the giant pillar in the middle. Who would want to infiltrate this place? It is only a back up system for the communications system. My head snapped upwards when I heard a rustling noise. It was trying to move quietly but my heightened sense of hearing picked it up. Alveir and Est summoned their weapons and stood in position. We couldn't see anything it was too dark, I could barely make out where my team stood. Suddenly I felt a gush of wind come for me. Alveir and Est jumped forward into the darkness to attack the being. I summoned my axe and slashed what ever was aimed at me. I heard swords clash but then I witnessed my two Valkyries fall to the ground with a thump. They lay ahead of me near the pillar. This creature is no normal leach.

Slowly with my axe gripped tightly I walked forward. I felt another gush of wind come at me and again I slashed at it. A portion of the being fell into an illuminated area, it was a… tentacle?

The being came at me again, this time it couldn't care less about being quiet. It slithered loudly down the pillar and quickly dashed at me. I was actually surprised at its sudden swiftness. I jumped into the air and slammed down on its body with my axe. It roared loudly and started thrashing its tentacles madly in the air. There were so many, they started attacking me so ferociously I found it difficult to keep up. I cut and slashed, but more repapered until it seemed I was backed into a corner. The creature loomed closer, more of its body entered into the light.

Enough of this!

I threw my axe downwards into the pillar with great force then quickly raised a barrier up, and a loud massive explosion followed. The tentacles fell to the ground one by one, and the creature groaned out. That was for Mist I thought. I floated back to the ground and walked slowly towards it. I kept my fist infused with a thunder spell, if it decided to get up again.

The creature was large, blobby and purple, hardly terrifying at all. I stared at its large beady eyes and frowned, this is what defeated five warriors? Unbelievable. The creature started blinking frantically and it opened its mouth.

Pain shot up my back, never before had I felt pain like this, it was like my body was being split in two. I dropped to my knees on the ground and clenched my stomach tightly. I couldn't gasp or yell I was in too much pain. My eyes closed as the pain spread to my shoulder blades and onto every nerve I possessed. Then I passed out.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and bright lights shone on me. I was covered in a blanket and my head rested on a soft pillow. I looked around to see other Valkyries in beds; it seems I'm in the Healer station. How did I get here? I closed my eyes again, the light was too bright. Then I heard light footsteps approach me.

"Healer is nothing working on the Vakyries?"

"No I'm afraid not Senya-sama. However, Lind is a special case. She is not in a vegetative state like the others." Ridiculous of course I am not in a vegetative state. Depite the fact my body ached I sat up and swung my legs over the bed.

"Lind-sama get back in bed you need to rest." Said the Healer as he ran to my bedside.

"I'm fine, just tired." I smiled appreciatively at him then looked at Senya. She furrowed her brow and stared at all her unconscious warriors, then looked at me.

"The creature?" I asked.

"It escaped onto Earth two days ago."

"Two days? Quick tell me what has happened during my rest?"

"After your team didn't report in I sent Alen to investigate. He found your team unconscious then you all were quickly brought back here. With so many high level Valkyries defeated and injured so, I had no choice to issue a state of alert."

"A state of alert? This creature can't be that powerful."

"This creature is no powerful, it's the fact that it is an Angel eater that made me issue a state of alert. The labs were keeping it captive until it broke out and attacked them, which caused the first disturbance that Mist investigated."

"It also explains the goddess's power loss. Without an angel, their powers are halved and they become unconscious because of the painful separation," said the Healer as he took a blanket and tucked Est in.

An angel eater was it? A large purple blob of a monster is capable of such cruelty? I can only imagine the pain they went through. To be separated from an angel is to have your entire being split in two, no wonder everyone is like that.

"Why did the angel eater not absorb my angel?"

"Truthfully I'm not sure myself. Just consider yourself lucky."

There is no such thing as luck, only reason and fate. I stepped out of bed and took a deep breath. No, I'm not lucky. The reason I'm awake this very moment because it is my duty, my fate to destroy the angel eater that is what I believe.

"I'm going to earth."

"What? Don't be ridiculous! This creature is dangerous. Until we can come up with a proper strategy of how to defeat it…"

"I'm going no matter what you say." I interrupted. Reaching out to one of the medicine cabinets, I grabbed a rejuvenation potion and drank it all. The bittersweet taste of iron ran down my throat, but my powers were being restored. With my strength back I headed for the door.

"Lind! I cannot let you go! If you disobey my orders then you are risking another magic ban, or worse," yelled Senya.

"I understand and accept full responsibility for my actions. However, I'm the only one that can go to earth. The creature rejected me once it will do it again, so until I return do not send out teams."

The earth, the dwelling place of humans and lesser species, why am I drawn to it so? I understand that I'm going because I have to, because I'm the only one that can, but there's something else. I feel I need to go, I must go, right now that is all I understand. Orders, do not matter, just the urge to fulfil this want of mine to go to earth.

* * *

So so enjoy? I hope you did. As you may have noticed with this Fic I'm trying to keep in the same timeline as the Ah! my goddess manga. So finally we're starting the Angel eater Arc, I just watched the anime version Tatakau tsubasa and I loved seeing Lind all animated!! She is too cool.

Anyway the clever beans amoung you may have noticed why I made Peorth suddenly blurt out i love you on the phone. If you havent dont worry. I just had a brain wave whilst reading the manga and thought to include that bit.

Review please and the next chapter should be out soon.

Japanese used

Ja na- informal goodbye- See ya

-sama- honourific for someone you respect


	10. The reunion

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

AN: This was rather quick wasn't it? Thank you all reader's this fic has passed the 1000 mark!! WOOO!

Special bonus at the end of this chap enjoy!

Pairing- Peorth & Lind and others- Femslash/ yuri nothing to explicit

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess

* * *

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

**Chapter 10- The reunion **

**Peorth**

Wahhh how am I going to get Keiichi to become brave enough to tell Belldandy he loves her? I've tried so many methods already, and there have been so many distractions. Be it nice distractions like his parents visiting. His mother…That woman is the queen of mah-jong, she scares me. To defeat myself, Urd and skuld in games that are our forte! What amazing power she has. Keiichi's father was adorable he even gave each of us a feather pendant. I've kept it in a drawer in my room. Correct I have a room; Belldandy thought since I visit for so long I might as well have my own Peorth palace. It's lovely but I do miss Heaven among other things.

I wonder what Lind is doing now. Probably teaching a student how to fly or stabbing her paperwork with her pen. I miss her, being on holiday, I mean work, isn't as fun without her. This time difference is horrible. There is roughly a one to two ratio of Heaven to earth days, give or take a few hours. I think the last time I talked to Lind was six earth days ago and until Keiichi confesses his feelings, I won't be leaving anytime soon. I love my work and the time I spend here but I envy the amount of time Belldandy gets to spend with her loved one.

* * *

I walked through the hallways and slid open the doors to the living room. There floating in front of the TV was Urd, and Skuld was sitting at the table with a screwdriver and a circuit board.

"Did I miss the opening to My husband?" I asked as I sat down at the table and poured myself a cup of tea.

"Yes but don't worry, you didn't miss much. Yuichiro is just about to meet Sakura's father." replied Urd as she sat down properly on the floor and didn't float for once. I suppose it's because she knows I watch these shows unlike Skuld and doesn't mind sharing the TV.

"Bah! I don't know how you two enjoy this drama" blurted Skuld as she put on a large pair of goggles and was now welding things to the circuit board. I find it hard to believe that Skuld is a leader of the Operation just like Urd and I. Her intelligence does make up for her lack of power, but in time she'll become as amazing as her sisters. She stopped welding and now put the circuit board into a small remote, Urd and I watched her and we prepared to put up a barrier just in case of an explosion, but surprisingly nothing happened. She pointed the remote at the TV and pressed several buttons. The TV went static for a few seconds then it turned onto a channel. This looks familiar I noted as I took a sip of my tea. I almost spat it out at Urd when I realised what Skuld had changed the channel too.

"You hacked into the Yggdrasil system?!"

"Good isn't it?" Said Skuld with pride. "Now we can know what's going on in Heaven without having to go there all the time."

"What's the point Skuld?" asked Urd as she grabbed the remote and changed the channel back to the drama.

"Remember that time you and I had to go to heaven and onee-sama was sick? I'm not letting that happen again!"

"I'm sure she won't be sick again you don't need to worry about her."

"I'm not worried about onee-sama I'm worried about Keiichi! Who knows what he might do to her next time!" Determination was in Skuld's eyes and she stole the remote again then left the room muttering something about making Banpei-kunmore protective of her onee-sama against Keiichi. The door slid closed and Urd and I looked at each other, then sighed loudly.

"I'm happy at times I don't have a little sister"

"I'm just happy she's not this obsessive about me and my relationships" said Urd.

"Well I suppose she was too young to interfere when you were dating Troubadour."

"Thank goodness for that! If she did interfere he would only fight back with curses and songs." We both laughed and I saw outside Belldandy had summoned Holybell. I motioned for Urd to get up and we entered the garden and summoned our own angels. World of elegance stretched out her arms and Gorgeous rose hugged me.

"Hello everyone, I haven't seen you in a while," said Belldandy looking at our angels. They smiled at her as they started talking to Holybell in the own silent angel language.

"Oh hosting a tea party are we?" Asked Urd.

"Yes, I bought some western style tea this morning and thought it would be nice to have some out in the garden. Care to join me?"

"Of course" I replied and sat myself down.

What a beautiful day it is. The sun is shining, the wind is blowing lightly and the flowers are singing softly. What's more this western tea was rather good, thought nothing can beat my regular Japanese tea.

We all smiled at each other

"Is keiichi not joining us?" I asked.

"No because I requested him not too."

"Really?" said Urd in mock surprise.

"It has been a while since us three have had some quality time, so I asked him not too."

"We must let our angels enjoy themselves like this more often," I said.

"Yes, that's right since their all gathered here like this," said Belldandy happily.

"I'd like to go do some research, but I suppose it can wait."

"I think if Keiichi joined us he might feel a bit overwhelmed with our angels out" said Belldandy. Gorgeous rose and World of elegance giggled at the statement, they knew it was true. Our angels love teasing him as much as we do at times.

"What a lucky man to be adored by so many goddesses, he probably doesn't even know how lucky he is" said Urd.

"I consider myself lucky to be with him as well," She elegantly took a sip of her tea then smiled widely at me. "What about you Peorth? Do you think you are lucky to be Lind?" I blushed slightly at the statement, not that I was embarrassed about our relationship but I wasn't used to people asking me about it. I nodded then took a big gulp of tea.

"I have no significant other so I can't compete with you two," sighed Urd.

"Don't worry Nee-san someone is waiting for you." Thank goodness the conversation has shifted off me.

"Yes someone is waiting for me just like how Peorth is waiting for Lind's call." I take my statement back.

"I'm not waiting for any call." She raised her eyebrow at me and Belldandy smiled knowingly. Am I that obvious with my emotions? "Fine. I am waiting for her call. I just haven't talked to her in a while." Gorgeous Rose hugged me tightly and smiled, it's not only me that misses Lind a lot.

"It's Lind, she will call back immediately the moment she can. I'm sure of it." I smiled and noticed World of elegance disappeared back into Urd as she walked up to an unsuspecting Skuld. The child was holding her angel egg and was staring at it intensely. Belldandy and I both got up and our angels disappeared as well.

"Whatcha saying!? I know my power is still too low!" shouted Skuld.

"It's not that your power is too low. You simply haven't integrated with your angel yet. You must make the decision to always walk with your angel" I said to Skuld. If Urd told her this, her temperament would only worsen. It seems she listens a bit more to me than Urd.

"And you must feel that you truly want to meet your angel. You should not want to meet you angel because you envy others."

"Onee-sama I…"

A great whirlwind formed above us and caused almost everything in the area to tremble. The force was so immense, I could sense that it could easily over power myself and Urd, perhaps even Belldandy.

"Something of great power descends"

"Not another demon!" Yelled skuld.

"No, this is a god. But also I fear from the combat division" said Belldandy. I know this power. I feel I know it all too well. I closed my eyes and tuned into the force closing in on us.

"It's Lind" I whispered. No doubt about it I know its her.

* * *

A great light beamed down from the skies and it exploded upon impact with the earth. The light soon disappeared and Lind appeared before us, proud and tall as always when on duty. She missed me that much did she?

"First class Goddess, Special duty Limited, Reporting" stated Lind clearly with her arms straight by her side like the professional Valkyrie she is.

"……Who is that?" Asked Skuld. Urd and I almost fell from shock. I suppose Skuld has only met my dear Lind once for a brief moment during the Lord of terror incident.

"You don't know who the Fighting wings are?!" I almost shouted.

"With fighting as her speciality, even amongst the Valkyrie's she's a goddess of extreme violence. Their training is so intense that there are less then fifty first class goddess Valkyries in all of Heaven and Lind is one of the most powerful of them all. And her angel only has one wing that must mean some abnormal occurrence occurred," Little Skuld's mouth was agape listening to us. I was in a teasing sort of mood so I bent down and whispered into Skuld's ear

"She's also my girlfriend."

"EHHHHHHH!" She yelled her eyes wide with shock. I winked at Lind but she pretended not to notice me.

"Anything that got here in the last 24hours or anything suspicious, bring it forth now!"

"Yes sir!" shouted Urd, Skuld and I. We each dashed back into the house then grabbed things from our room then ran back outside to Lind. Why am I following her orders so frantically? It must be the influence of staying with this family for so long.

"Even this dobon I bought today?" Asked Skuld.

"Yes that's right." Skuld sighed loudly then threw it into the pile of items, muttering about she hadn't even read the ending yet.

"Even this rose I just got from a secret admirer?" I asked. Her eye twitched slightly then she took the rose from me and threw it onto the pile.

"Especially items like that." I giggled lightly; she's so easy to tease.

"Even this mandragora I bought at a sale?"

"I don't admire you for buying that you know. It's illegal in this dimension, but I will overlook that fact right now." After all our new items were placed in the garden and after Skuld and Urd had most of their possessions taken away from them Lind finally alerted us of the situation.

"The angel eater has escaped Heaven and is on earth, most likely in this location because it is drawn to all of your strong angels."

"THE ANGEL EATER THE MYTHICAL BEAST THAT EATS ANGELS?!" Yelled Urd.

"Correct" said Lind calmly.

"HOW'D THEY GET PAST THE GUARDS?!"

"Unknown."

"ARE ANGELS DELICIOUS?!" Yelled Skuld.

"I'm not an angel eater so I don't know."

Lind stepped forward and raised her hands in preparation for a spell. Her signel lit up on the ground and it glowed a light blue colour.

"I'm going to establish a quarantine area here. Going in and out of the Morisato residence is prohibited. Anyone who passes through the boundary will be unconditionally sealed" said Lind. In a flash, a giant dome appeared over us and as soon as it appeared, it vanished. I'm sometimes astounded at her skills, to create such a high level barrier in a manner of seconds is no easy feat.

"But what if we were to do a dimensional jump?" Asked Belldandy.

"If there is interference from a dimensional jump then an alarm will sound." With her eyes closed, Lind floated over to the deck and sat down, hugging her knees to her chest with her arms.

"Now I shall stand by."

We all looked at each other with wide eyes. Keichi and Skuld looked confused, whilst Belldandy, Urd and I were just worried.

"Your girlfriend is weird Peorth" said Skuld.

* * *

Everyone left to do their own things, eventually leaving me alone with Lind. I have to say even for Lind her behaviour is a bit weird right now. I sat down on the deck next to her, swinging my legs and whistling softly. Seconds passes, then minutes, then my eye twitched slightly in frustration. Why won't she pay attention to me?

"Lindddd" I whined, but she didn't move. "Lind!" I said louder. I turned to face her and poked her in the arm. When she didn't move again I prodded her hard on her stomach, but still nothing. I was going to yell at her; however, I noticed she was breathing faintly. Oh my, is Lind asleep on duty? I leant in closer and listened

"Zzzzz" Yes indeed she is asleep. My inner Peorth started to laugh evilly. Lind always wakes me up because she's such an early riser, the times that I do manage to wake up before her I tease her mercilessly. Chance! I leant in as close as I could to her head and put my lips next to her ear.

"Lind-Koi, w-a-k-e u-p" I whispered emphasising each syllable on purpose. Then I slowly trailed my hand up her back, stopping at the base of her shoulder blades before trickling back down. Her eyes immediately opened and her head shot up.

"Wahh! Angel eater!" she yelled from shock. Success. She eventually stopped looking around frantically and realised I was sitting next to her.

"Hiiii" I said and smiled angelically. She frowned at me but then relaxed and we both started laughing. When she smiled I always feel so euphoric because I realise I'm the one that has made her smile. No one in the entire universe can do that apart from me.

"I fell asleep."

"Yes you did, so I thought I should wake you up because you weren't paying any attention to me."

"Not because I'm meant to be protecting everyone right now?"

"Nope. I'm your number one priority."

"How selfless of you" she joked.

I looked in her eyes and somehow we both knew what we needed. She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her waist. My head rested on her shoulder whilst her head rested on mine. A hug can say a lot for us, it can mean forgive me, stay with me, help me, I need you, and I love you. Right now, it certainly means the last two. It's been too long since the last time I've held onto Lind like this or inhaled her scent of faint mint.

Suddenly the door behind us burst open and flew past us at an incredible speed. We both jumped up and faced the door. From the smoke all I could see we a small figure with an obscure head and what looked like a gun. Do angel eaters use guns?

"Keiichi! You've really done it this time! No one is touching onee-sama!" Oh dear god please tell me this isn't happening. Hearing the voice Lind and I shook our heads and sighed deeply. The smoke cleared and out emerged an angry looking Skuld with yes a large gun and an obscure helmet with large goggles. She pointed the gun at Lind then looked around furiously.

"Where is he you two?"

"Not here" replied Lind.

"Oh I know he's here somewhere! My kiss-o-meter levels were skyrocketing in this area just now."

"I wonder why…" I muttered as I folded my arms. No wonder nothing happens with Keiichi and Belldandy, this child has some super detecting affection machine. Note to self- destroy machine.

Behind Skuld walked forward Belldandy and Keiichi who started crying about the broken doors. "Skuld what are you doing."

"Protecting you from this beast onee-sama. And now that I've found him" she said eagerly. She snapped her goggles into place and pressed a giant red button on the gun and pointed at Keiichi. Suffice to say she chased him around the entire house. It was all fun and games really until Skuld let forth a scream of pure terror. Immediately we ran to her to see her bent over Urdwho was lying on the floor. She lay there with an expression on her face like she was half alive half dead.

"What happened here?" Asked Keiichi. Lind and Belldandy motioned for Keiichi and Skuld to let them inspect Urd. Belldandy placed her hand over Urd heads and checked Urd's vitals.

"Her angel has been pulled out," said Belldandy.

"This is the work of the angel eater."

"Will she be alright?" Asked Skuld.

"There is no immediate danger to her life but we cannot leave her like this for long. We goddesses and our angels are of one mind and body, if we are forcibly pulled apart our bodies will go into shock."

"To deal with the great loss of power we goddesses go into an emergency vegetativestate. This way we can survive for longer without our angel as we consume much less energy then if we are awake" said Lind. Skuld and Keiichi nodded in understanding; hopefully nothing will happen to those two.

"This must be the plot of a demon. Otherwise who else would dare target goddesses?" I said.

"I agree" said Belldandy "for harm to come to Urd here…"

"Means either something invaded here just now or…it was already here right from the start. In any case we must search for the Angel eater and salvage the stolen angels soon otherwise we won't be able to return them."

The clock chimed loudly, it was already five o'clock. How much time have we wasted not searching?

"We must refrain from summoning our angels so we won't be attacked"

"Why didn't Urd do something as simple as that then?" Said Skuld. She's right. Urd isn't so stupid to simply summon her angel when an angel eater is on the prowl. She is known to throw thunderbolts at people for fun, but she's not silly as to summon her angel. What's going on here?

"Keiichi can you get a pillow and futon?" Asked Belldandy. She picked Urd up using her magic and lay her down properly on the futon and pillow Keiichi quickly laid out. We closed the doors behind us as we left the room

"I shall stand by outside. Peorth, Belldandy be careful," stated Lind with a hint of fear in her voice. If Lind sounds scared then this is really a dangerous situation. In the corner of my eye I saw Skuld frown and she clutched her angel egg pendant in her hand. Skuld if you still want your angel even in such a situation we're in, your getting one-step closer to meeting her again.

"Skuld do you want to help me? I'm going to go through the goddess database for information about this creature," I asked and smiled hoping it would cheer her up.

"No thanks Peorth, I'm going to go make something that will help!" she said as she dashed off towards her room. Well it looks like she needs no cheering up from me.

I turned around to see the distancing form of my Lind and sighed lightly. Does she even know what danger she's in just by trying to protect us? Does she even know the amount of danger she's in every day when she goes out for missions. Does she think about how much I worry? Being a Valkyrie is her life; and all I can sully what she loves to do with my silly worries. But sometimes the fact that her mission comes before me annoys me slightly.

* * *

I shrugged my shoulders and headed into the living room and sat down in front of the TV. I opened a portal into the Yggdrasil system using my keycode. Ha! Who needs Skuld's little remote when you have the key code! Quickly I opened up all the sources I could find about the Angel eater. It seemed I was so immersed in my research that I didn't hear someone enter the room. A strong hand held onto my shoulder and spun me around quickly. Blue hair spun in front of me in a swirl.

"Lind what are you…" I tried to say but she quickly kissed me. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss; we both need this. What started off as gentle touches and caresses soon became strong, demanding, powerful kisses of dominance that made my heartbeat 1000miles and hour. Her hands trailed through my hair and she pulled me closer to her body. I was soaring through a clear blue sky and she was holding my hand and leading the way, it was incredible.

I let out a moan of protest when she pulled away but it was probably for the best, we can't continue when there's an angel eater on the loose. She held my hand and slowly stood up.

"Peorth…I won't let anything happen to you…"

"I'll be fine" I quickly interrupted.

"But if anything happens to you..." I quickly tugged on her hand and pulled her down slightly, and then I kissed her lips once more, softly, reassuring her that I would be fine. I smiled at her contently and she headed for the door.

"I'm going to take some time off after this mission to spend more time with you," she said with her back facing me and then she quickly left.

She closed the door behind her and I grinned madly. Did that really happen? Did Lind just tell me she was going to take time off work, to spend time with me? This is like a dream come true, again. The first dream was being with Lind to begin with, but this is a new dream. Actually what am I babbling about? Holiday with Lind!!

No Peorth focus! First priority research the angel eater then plan holiday with Lind. I shook my head and focused on the screen; I floated up into the air and wondered where we should visit. Perhaps earth? Or another dimension? The beach! No, Lind wouldn't wear a swimsuit. Suddenly Gorgeous rose appeared from my back.

"What?! Gorgeous rose you can't come out!"

I heard a sharp shrill cry that pierced my soul. She immediately flew to the source of the noise and was engulfed by a monster. Such pain. I've never felt anything like this before. Feathers scattered through the air like raindrops and I collapsed to the ground with a thud.

I realise now, its not that Urd summoned her angel, it's that she could not control her. It's that noise. My mind faded in and out of consciousness, and then I lost all thought suddenly. I'm sorry Lind.

* * *

BONUS!!

**Omake!!**

**1)- Resume the door bursting open scene**

**Peorth:** Lind is it the angel eater?

**Lind:** No its much stronger than an angel eater

The smoke clears and out emerges a figure.

**P**: FATHER?!

**L:** Father?? Oh no…….

**Peorth's father:**HO HO HO HO WHO DARE DATES MY PEORTH? THEY SHALL SUFFER DIVINE PUNISHMENT!!

He summons a great huge angel that looks like bahamut from final fantasy

**P:** Father Calm down. Lind is…Lind? Lind where did you go?!

Lind runs away and hides in a bush

**L:** Angel eater where are you when I need you?

**2)- Resume Peorth Living room scene **

**Peorth: **Hmmm this angel eater is tricky business.

The loud pattering of feat is heard and Peorth is spun around quickly. All she can see is a swirl of blue hair.

**P:** Father?! What in kami's name are you doing here wearing a blue Lind wig?!

**Father:** It's the only way I could get pass that stupid robot guarding this house

**P: **What about the barrier Lind set u…

**Father:** Enough of how I got in. I'm here because we need to have a talk

**P:** A talk?

**Father:** Yes a talk about what happens when two people in love date, you need to know what happens after

Peorth sweat drops.

**P:** Um…Father I already know all about 'that'

**Father:**What you do? PEORTH how could you do such a thing without me?!

**P: **WHAT?? WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT WITH YOU??

**Father:** How could you open up a joint bank account without me knowing? I have plenty of experience when it comes to bank accounts and interest rates

Peorth sweat drops again.

**P:** oh that heh…We haven't opened up a joint bank account yet.

**Father: **Excellent let me talk you through it

**3)- Green room**

In the corner Mara is crying softly

**Urd:** Mara what are you doing here?

**Mara:**Why I'm crying of course! LEave me alone! I havent even made an apperance in this fic yet so i haveto stay in the green room and serve everyone tea and donuts!

**U:**Yes Belldandy does have a thing for donuts. sigh. What a sad existence to be an extra

**M:**IM NOT AN EXTRA!! HE's an extra!

Points at Peorth's father as he has a stare down with Lind

* * *

Well enjoy? tell me in your review! I don't ask for much, even a little comment that you liked this will make me happy and smile for the rest of the day.

Thank Miss Nyx who reviewed last chapter- You don't know how happy i was to read that you cried tears of joy from my fic. That really made my day. Hope you like the omake.


	11. The Protector

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

AN: Been a while hasnt it, but do not worry i havent lost my passion for this fic. Sigh im not to happy with this chapter simply because i needed to stick to the angel eater arc storyline and thus the speach. However i have included enough in so it doesnt feel like you are simply watching the anime again.

Pairing- Peorth & Lind and others- Femslash/ yuri nothing to explicit

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess

* * *

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

**Chapter 11 **

I awoke with a start as my head slid off my arms. Damn I fell asleep again. How can I protect everyone if I keep falling asleep? I slapped myself lightly and focused. I was dreaming of it again, a complete angel. No matter how powerful I am in heaven, what's the point if I can't even summon both of my angels? I bet it's the reason why I was rejected by the angel eater, it doesn't want to eat uncompleted angels after all. I need more power, only then will I be able to protect everyone, only then will I be able to protect Peorth. She is my number one priority in life now, she takes place over missions, over my Valkyrie duty, over earth and dare I say even Kami-sama. Love is powerful. It is a shame I didn't realise that earlier.

The door behind me slid open and out came Belldandy, happy and graceful as always.

"Lind you look as if you're in pain" she said and sat down beside me.

"I'm fine just contemplating…Belldandy I'm sorry. I have the power to fight yet I could be your shield."

"That's not true. We appreciate the fact that you're here with us now despite the circumstances."

"It's only what I'm supposed to do. I am a Valkyrie after all. I feel joy from fighting, so even if I'm not appreciated its fine." She stood up and leapt onto the ground stepping lightly and bringing life and growth to the area.

"Lind can you feel it? This garden is splendid isn't it? It's because this world is full of life. Can you feel it? The miracle the wind brings. Can you hear it? The sound of light shining down."

I understand Belldandy. You're trying to cheer me up aren't you?

"Even I have an emotional side. My joy doesn't only come from fighting" I said and lifted my hand out to bring forth a flower.

"Yes we feel joy from other things too. For example when someone acknowledges you for the things you do. Or the joy felt when someone you love is with you." I feel that joy a lot nowadays.

I see that's why Belldandy is...

"Peorth!" Screamed Skuld.

"Peorth!" I said and flew to the area instantly.

I arrived at the living room to see Skuld and Keiichi already there. I entered and I saw an unconscious Peorth lying on the floor. Her hair was spread out and her eyes lifeless. I failed.

I was paralyzed with shock and fear. I couldn't move, I couldn't blink I didn't even know if I was breathing. My Peorth is…gone. Damn! What kind of protector am I? I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth; I will destroy whoever is behind this heinous plot. Peorth promised this wouldn't happen. Damn it she promised me! I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Belldandy looking at me with a soft comforting expression.

"How come she got attacked even though we've been so cautious?" Asked Keiichi.

"The angel eater must have a special method," said Belldandy as she checked Peorth's vitals.

"We must change our strategy. In order to salvage all the angels we must catch the angel eater. So do not be alone. Whilst one person is being attacked the other can catch it," I said. It was a strategy I didn't want to revert to but what choice did we have?

"What if both of you get attack simultaneously?"

"That's very unlikely. It could have attacked us all from the beginning but it's only targeted individuals. I don't think you two have anything to worry about but never the less be careful." Keiichi nodded affirmatively at me and Skuld looked disheartened. Belldandy will comfort her, she'll be ok.

I bent down and picked Peorth up placing one arm under her legs and the other under her arms; she's so light. In all honesty, I could have simply carried her with magic, but I need to hold her. To feel her pulse and know for sure that she's still alive.

"You three stay here."

"But Lind what if you get attacked? You're alone," said Keiichi.

"If that happens I am prepared." He slid the door open for me and I carried Peorth to Urd's room. Urd still lay peacefully with a blanket draped over her. I carefully knelt down and placed Peorth beside her. I closed my eyes for a second and opened them again, hoping that what I saw wasn't real. It didn't work. The reality was Peorth had her angel stolen and it's my entire fault, some protector I am. My knees fell to ground with a thud, and I slammed the floor with my fist. Why did it have to be Peorth? Seeing her in this state is unbearable. I know she's alive but she's not with me. She's not talking, not moving just breathing. I find solace in the fact that she still is breathing, thank goodness.

I bent down and kissed her forehead, my lips lingered there hoping my kiss would wake her up. I have the power to grant life yet I can't awake her. I caressed her cheek lightly and moved the hair from her face, she takes pride in the neatness of her hair, tidying it is the least I can do. I realise I can't cry, no I cannot seem weak in front of everyone. This is a recoverable situation so I refuse to cry until defeat stares me in the face...But…even so why does my heart feel so heavy? I stood up slowly and closed the door behind me as I left. I swear I'll fix this Peorth.

* * *

I watched as Keiichi cut paper and stuck them together, and then he started laughing to himself. What a weird human he is. Belldandy was comforting Skuld as she checked on Peorth and Urd again. There is no change in their condition, I know, I've only checked every minute.

"I thought there would be something I could do, so I came up with this plan. I call it operation Dummy angel!" Keiichi said proudly and showed us his creation. Splendid a cardboard angel…just what I need right now.

"What something so simple like that? Haha I already made an angel. Tadaa!" said Skuld and she produced a mechanical angel from nowhere. Of course Belldandy smiled at the creations but they were useless.

"Your effort is appreciated but its effectiveness is very doubtful" I stated folding my arms.

"Wh, Why?"

"What's common between the two who got attacked?"

"THEY BOTH ACT LIKE QUEENS?"

"That's true."

"OVERCONFIDENCE?"

"Indeed but…"

"THEY EXPOSE A LOT OF THEMSELVES?"

"I won't comment on that."

"Both of them knew the angel eater was here but their angels were still pulled out," said Belldandy. At least this house has one reasonable voice.

"That's right. The angel eater is able to attack the angels even if they don't appear. Therefore I reject your operation" I said and looked at Skuld and Keiichi. "However you're mind-set is acknowledged."

"Are we being praised?" said Keichi.

"I believe the next target will be me since the angel eater I've been on earth longer than Lind…I'm going to take a bath" said Belldandy. Does she enjoy danger? A bath alone with an angel eater on the loose?

"I'll join you unless you want to be a lure."

"Onee-sama that's dangerous!"

"I'll be fine. Lind is here after all." I hope what you say is true Belldandy. Already two of your comrades and friends have fallen despite me being here and yet you still believe in me. I don't even know if I believe in me anymore.

"She came for us last time and protected us. So she can do it again. That's why I'm sure I'll be fine." Thank you for your unshakable faith Belldandy. Despite my weakness, I will protect you and salvage everyone's angels. everything will return to normal.

* * *

"What's wrong Lind?" Asked Belldandy clad in a towel.

"Was there something wrong with the way I said it? I acknowledged them but they didn't look happy."

"Lind that's simple. It's because you didn't' smile."

A smile? Is it really as simple as that? I looked in the mirror and stared at myself. I have no reason to smile.

"How are smiles made again without a source of happiness?"

"Smile's aren't made, they're shown. When you feel something it's shown naturally from the bottom of your heart."

"From the bottom of my heart…"

"Lind you're driving yourself into a corner over something, because of that you've forgotten how to smile."

"It's because everything is my fault. I'm not powerful enough so I wasn't able to protect everyone. I might as well not be here I'm…"

A sharp pain struck through my heart and I stumbled and fell to the ground. It's happening again, the swirling of feathers, the intense pain. Memories of my own angels flooded my mind, their creation, their separation, and memories of constantly only summoning one angel. When I awoke feathers fell through the air and an unconscious Belldandy lay before me. The realisation hit me like one of Urd's thunderbolts; I am the cause. Everything really is my fault.

"Lind I heard a loud bang it everything alright?"

"Don't come!" I yelled and quickly placed a barrier on the door.

"Wahh!" Yelled Skuld as the door closed suddenly. I can't endanger her as well.

"Sorry I can't let you near me right now!"

"Wait what's happened" shouted Keiichi through the door. I managed to stand up but my body felt stiff.

"I have found the location of the angel eater, it seems to have parasitized me."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"But it's true no matter what viewpoint you look at."

"In that case if you hadn't have come here none of this would have happened!" Yelled Skuld.

She's right. Why did I come here? My destination was earth but this specific place where 4 goddesses dwell?

"At the time I thought it was an emergency and since I was the only one that survived an angel eater attack I came to earth. However, this place? This house? These goddesses? Was it already controlling me back then?"

I looked to the ceiling where a demon signel was forming. I summoned my axe and waited for it to appear. Just what I need.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting!"

"Wahhh!" I shouted as I slammed my axe into the demon. It was Hild-sama, or at least a form of her. The force of my axe was stopped, damn her she managed to catch my axe midway.

"Don't get too cocky" she said in a condescending tone. This is her fault! She set the angel eater free. She endangered goddesses. She caused Peorth to be like this. I'll destroy her!

I spun my axe around and slammed her into the wall with my axe trapping her. Even she was surprised with my ferocity. _I'll destroy you_ I thought as I summoned an energy ball in my palm and punched it at her. She smiled a deathly smile and glared at me. Does she think this is a game. My punch was thrown off course as I hit a powerful barrier and I ended up destroying a part of the wall.

"What's wrong? No need to be so surprised after all you can't kill me you'll only be killing yourself." I had forgotten the doublet system actually; I couldn't care less if I killed her and consequently killed myself, as long as the angels are returned.

"Why did you send an angel eater after everyone?!" I yelled directly to her face.

"Because you guys are my beloved hosts."

"Hosts?"

"Yes hosts. Putting Urd-chan aside because of her demon blood. I wondered if I took out their angels and putting in a tsukaima would turn them into devils." The axe fell to the ground and she floated forwards trying to intimidate me.

"Do you think I would allow that?!" I said and went to punch her.

"Come out my cute kittens." I fell to the ground immediately. The pain again! Not now! I clenched my stomach and yelled out in pain. A light emit from the room as my angel came forth. I gripped my stomach even tighter when a larger being came forth from my back. I felt like I was being ripped in two. When the pain stopped and both beings were out I couldn't move at all, I could only stare up in anger at the devil.

"How does it feel the reality? Do you understand it now? I control the angel eater and in turn you. You belong to me Lind. Haha you are the perfect vessel for my little kitten. Your own lust for a real angel only makes my kitten stronger. Hehehe should I pull out your angel now too and get it over with?"

"It's a pity you can't. All devil's powers will be reflected because of the barrier I set up in this room."

"Oh so I can't escape?"

"Want to give it a go?" I may be in pain and I may not be as powerful as her, but I still can set up a trap.

"Hehe goddesses are fools. You are all fools. Not only are you fighting alone but you purposely create weaknesses for yourself. If I take out the angel the goddess if rendered useless. Why would you want something like that?"

"It's something a devil would never understand. If you share a common weakness, you share a common joy. If you halve the weakness you halve the joy and the strength to fight as well."

"What you're sharing is your burden right now you realise." Little does she know how much I'm willing to sacrifice to free everyone's angels and sort this crisis out. Cool mint placed her hand onto my shoulder comfortingly, you know what I'm going to do don't you my angel? I smirked at Hild

"Then I'll remove my burden!"

I yelled and with a strength I didn't know I had. I pulled on cool mint and broke the bonds between us. It felt like swords were stabbing my back as our binding magic was broken and the angel eaters tentacles separated from me. Yelling from pain I threw them sideways and the angel eater slammed into the wall. Despit my ragged breathing and tired body I glared at Hild with all my energy threatening her with my eyes. Our fight has only just begun.

* * *

**Omake I**

_Lind is Crying emotionally _

Peorth…

**Peorth:** unconscious

**L:** I'll put this right.

_She gets out her axe_

Its ok Peorth I'll put you out of your misery

_Evil grin_

**P:** what is this weird place I'm in? Heaven's heaven? Oh hi Celestine!

_Celestine waves back_

**Omake II **

**Hild-sama:** Hehe goddesses are stupid! Why bother having an angel? It only weakens you if I pull it out.

She gets out a giant pair of tweezers

**Lind**: It's something a devil would never understand! An angel supports you and guides you no matter what card game you're playing!

Cool mint nods enthusiastically and takes a peak at Urd's cards.

**Urd:** Oi stop that! No angels around the poker table

**Hild:** Goddesses arnt meant to cheat! That's my job!

**Omake III- Green room **

Peorth enters the brake room after a hard day's work- playing dead is a tough job

**Peorth:** Ah Lind what are you staring at?

**Lind: **Your father is still here and he's explaining something interesting to Mara. listen.

**Peorth's father:** So what you do is you insert it in real nice and slow, being careful and making sure she's not hurt. Then you check to see if it's a perfect fit before plunging in fully.

**Mara:** Uhuh really

**Peorth's father:** Then once it fits in really nicely what I like to do is just put it in and out a few times really quick before turning 180 degrees

**M:** 180? That's why I can't do it I always do 360

Lind and Peorth sweetdrop

**P: **FATHER WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TELLING MARA

**L:** I concur. Mara this conversation is unnecessary

**M:** What on earth are you talking about? He's telling me how to put the key in my new motorbike!

**Peorth's father:** Yes insert it in her nice and slow

**P:** WAHH STOP SAYING THAT!!

**Omake IV- Green room 2**

Urd take's a swig of her bottle of sake

**Urd:** So what's it like being an extra?

**Angel eater:** Guru gurugu guru ga

**U**: Oh sorry you're right you're not an extra you're a guest star

**AE:** Gu! Gugurugu guaur gur

**U:** Yeh it's a tough job isn't it but someone has to do it

**AE:** GUgug gugru gurugu?

**U:** Belldandy? I'm afraid she's already taken. You see that little guy over there that's really shy next to her. That's her boyfriend

Angel eater gets up and grabs Keiichi with his tentacle and throws him away.

**Belldandy: **Hello Angel eater- san.

**AE:** Gu gu gu gu

* * *

Well there you have it. No peorth makes me sad. don;t worry though i think you all know what will happen in the end.

I love omakes

I don't ask for much just review.


	12. The final mission

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

AN: Yes it has been a while...I'M SORRY! exam & studying no writing time. However here is the next chapter read on an enjoy

Thank you Gaian knight and Miss Nyx you RULE!

Pairing- Peorth & Lind and others- Femslash/ yuri nothing to explicit

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess

* * *

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

**Chapter 12**

**Peorth**

"Damn angel eater!" shouted Urd as she started pacing around the room. I watched her and floated in the air cross legged. In all honesty, we didn't understand why we were still alive, if you could call us alive that is. We were currently in an ethereal form similar to a ghost as humans call them. Our spirits had manifested as a weak form of energy that portrays a transparent version of our physical beings. So as my body lay tucked up nicely in a blanket I floated in the same room as did Urd since her body lay next to mine. Since we are so weak in power, we can't even be more than 30cm away from our bodies. If we do move far away (as Urd kindly demonstrated when I pushed her), our spirit will slowly start to vanish. So I'm not going to do much moving.

This weak spirit manifestation is called Goddess emergency mode or at least that's what we think it's called. There is no real name for this occurrence since most people never return to their body so the experience is never documented. I can't say the idea of spending my eternity following my body sounds exactly fun, so right now I'm trying to stay calm and hope someone will help us.

Again Urd smiled wickedly as another idea popped into her head. She floated up to the ceiling and dropped down aiming for her body only to be repelled off and hit the wall.

"Urd just sit down and wait patiently."

"How can I wait patiently when my mother is out there?" she replied hastily. Despite the fact we can't separate from our bodies it doesn't mean we can't hear what's going on outside. We heard everything, from the moment our own angels were stolen until now. Everyone is in such a peril situation and yet there's nothing we can do to help.

"She can't kill them. The doublet system is still in place"

"But still I don't want my sisters to be stuck in this situation. I'm a ghost for goodness sake! Skuld is scared of ghosts she'll become scared of herself" I smiled lightly, Urd is such a softy at times. "Oi! What are you laughing at? This isn't a time to be laughing you should be worried. Lind is out there too you know."

"I know. And of course I'm worried but I also know she's going to do everything in her power to rectify the problem."

"You're just giddy because she carried your body into the room bridal style" said Urd. She rolled her eyes as I grinned even more. Of course I'm giddy, Lind won't even give me a piggy back ride and yet she carried me bridal style into the room and covered me in a blanket. I'm so going to tease her after…If there is an after that is. I know she will save us, but there's this lingering feeling of doubt in my head that I can't get rid of. What if we can't be saved?

Suddenly a large flash of light appeared, blinding us for a few seconds, and was that Belldandy I heard screaming? Footsteps grew louder and louder as they approached and stood outside the door. I saw the silhouette of three figures a short person and two taller people, oh boy I know who they are. The door opened with magic and my mouth dropped when I saw what the daimakaicho had been reduced to, a puny little child! Hardly threatening at all. Of course, I started to laugh, and then Urd slammed her hand over my mouth and told me to listen.

"Hild-sama your idea is perfect! Who would have thought we can turn goddesses into Demons? Belldandy is proof of our efforts!" exclaimed Mara with pride. She bewared her fangs proudly as she laughed triumphantly like an evil manga character…I've been reading too many of Skuld's manga books.

"Of course all my plans work out. But the question is should we make another one?" she asked malevolently.

"Make a demon out of Peorth and Urd? I don't think Urd would react well to it though" we both immediately stared at each other and mentally screamed no in our heads.

"You don't want to?"

"No no no I want to whatever you want Hild-sama!"replied Mara hastily.

"Hmm maybe not now then. I'll see what Bell-chan can do first. Then I'll come back" said Hild.

Mara nodded and walked on with Belldandy following behind. Poor Belldandy, she looks so lifeless like a marionette doll, beautiful but lifeless. Hild stood by the door staring at our bodies with a pained expression. That isn't guilt I see on her face now is it? Can she even feel guilt?

"Urd do you think she can hear or see us?" I whispered out of curiosity.

"I don't know. Want to give it a try?"

"Ok you shout something out." She thought for a while then took in a deep breath and shouted, "YOU'RE AN OLD WOMAN!" We both immediately backed into a corner from fear and held on tightly onto each other. Hild looked up and stared around the room, oh might Kami-sama save me! She then stared at where we hid in the corner with a sharp death glare.

"Great Urd now we're both going to die," I whispered.

"You know what I'm like I need to be controlled!"

"This is all your…"

"ACHOO!" sneezed Hild. She shook her head then closed the door and left. We both let out a sigh of relief and I practically pushed Urd off me when I realised we were holding onto each other.

"My life flashed before me, and I've realised I can't die without watching the last of my drama" said Urd.

"Urd focus. Did you hear what they were talking about? They made Belldandy into a demon!"

"I know, I thought it was impossible. She must have reprogrammed Belldandy's goddess program."

"It's not possible. Goddesses and demons don't have the same base wave; you can't switch one to the other." This was a tricky puzzle. How can one change a goddess to a demon? Many have tried it before but it never works, the subject usually reverts back to their normal form. Right now, what do Urd and I have in common that could make us into demons? We're both loud, we like sake, we are outspoken and confidant and… we both had our angels stolen!

"Urd! Our angels! We had them stolen which means we're vacant bodies for the taking!" I yelled.

"She must have put tsukaima in Belldandy… Amazing, only the Daimakaicho could have thought of such a thing," she said in disbelief.

"Oh no they want to turn us into demons as well!"

"I don't particularly want to be one but I would look cool as a demon. I would pull of the uniform very well" she said and started to pose. I face faulted and grabbed a book from a nearby shelf and threw it at her head. Luckily, for her though it phased through her.

* * *

Time passed slowly, it seemed every passing second became a fleeting long moment of eternity. As Urd continued to toy with ways of how to join back with her body all I could do was watch and grow more worried by the second. I found I couldn't focus on anything she was doing no matter how destructive. All my mind could think of was what was going on outside. Are we winning? Are we losing? Is anyone hurt? Is Lind ok? I shook my head lightly, no, I of all people need to believe in Lind. I place my hand over my heart; it's the same feeling of pain I get every time she goes out on a mission. My heart aches and my mind won't rest until I see her again. Sometimes I wonder if I'm a silly lovesick puppy or if this is genuine worry that comes with loving someone. I prefer the latter reason really.

"Wah! Peorth what's going on?" yelled Urd. I turned to look at her to her hand was starting to vanish.

"Urd you're too far from your body! Move closer quickly" she stepped closer but still the vanishing didn't stop. Her hand broke up into little balls of energy which slowly floated in the air before vanishing. Bit by bit she was losing herself.

"You've been in this state for too long. You don't have anymore energy to keep this form up" I said frantically. I turned to look around the room searching for an energy source. Sake, a moonstone, anything will do I just need to find an energy source for her. Urd fell and her knees hit the floor with a thud, she clenched her stomach in pain and gritted her teeth.

"I guess you were right. I should have just stayed put and not have flying around the room" she said almost breathlessly.

"Don't talk like that. Quick tell me where the nearest energy source is."

"A moon rock is in Keichi's room."

"Got it"

"Peorth don't go! You'll run out of energy faster than me" she pleaded but I ignored her. Keiichi's room is down the hall to the left. I'll definitely run out of energy if I fly, so I guess I'll have to run.

"You wait here," I said authoritatively.

"No! Wait. Don't you feel it? Our angels are returning!" I closed my eyes and searched the energy signals around me, I felt the weak signal of Gorgeous rose grow stronger by the second. They freed the angels! I watched as Urd gasp out in pain again. I can't just watch her suffer like this. I closed my eyes and raised my hands in front of me and murmured a spell. Energy drained from me and transferred to her, it wasn't a lot but it would be enough to sustain her until the angels arrive. I fell to the floor as well and started panting, but Urd wasn't vanishing anymore.

"Baka! Do you know how dangerous an energy transfer is!" she yelled.

"I'll take that as a thank you."

In the back of my mind I heard the faint cry of my angel calling out to me. Two bright powerful lights approached the room and greeted both of us. Gorgeous rose looked elegant as ever with her wide smiled and flowing hair. She reached her hand out to me and I grabbed it, and we united into one. Again we became a single entity, one being and one soul; I never want to be apart from her again.

My world went pitch black, but then I realised my eyes were closed. I opened them slowly to see the ceiling above me and the light glaring at me. I sat up quickly and looked at my hands. They were real flesh and blood and not transparent.

"Welcome back my true self" I whispered. Urd had returned as well and now stood proudly and ready for action.

"Let's go!" she said and flew off outside through the window. I quickly followed behind to be greeted by the night cold air. The trees swayed unnaturally, as if they were following the wind current of a powerful force. A loud bang occurred in front of the house and Urd and I quickly slew there. The wind cut through my body as I flew; I now appreciate flying on a completely new level.

* * *

The angel eater thrashed it tentacles about whilst Lind and Belldandy were floating in the sky above it. I felt like crying when I saw Lind was alive and well, my heart can relax now.

"Urd! Peorth!" shouted Skuld with Noble Scarlet floating behind her.

"Yo, miss me?" said Urd

"Baka!"

"Nice to see you again Noble scarlet" said Urd and Noble scarlet smiled in response.

"Where's Keiichi?" I asked worriedly.

"He's resting behind some trees away from danger. Hosting Lind's angel took a lot out of him." He hosted Lind's angel? That's…intimate, sharing an angel is like sharing yourself with someone. Wahhhh! Keiichi you better not have realised the importance of what you did. Skuld was obviously too inexperienced to understand the meaning behind sharing an angel, but Urd sniggered at me. I jabbed her in the stomach with my elbow. She was about to retaliate when Belldandy held Lind's head to her chest. My eyes bulged out. What's with this couple! First Keiichi now Belldandy! Someone is getting whipped and tortured later, and not in the fun way!

"Onee-sama is preparing a spell look," said Skuld who pointed excitedly at her sister.

Belldandy and Lind both took their spell positions and Belldandy started the spell off

"The transient one; one who appears together with black wings. One who possesses violent powers and bears sharp fangs. Open the gate to your world" She flew down and released the spell onto the angel eater. A large circle quickly surrounded it and the earth shook and made a trench around the beast. A tentacle came out to attack Belldandy but Lind flew in to intercept it.

"Lind you concentrate on attacking. Didn't I tell you I'd be alright?" Knowing this to be our que Urd and I summoned our angels and went to aid Belldandy along with Skuld.

Lind stared at me and her mouth opened in astonishment. She was concentrating so much on the angel eater that she didn't even know I arrived.

"Peorth…" I went out and held her hand lightly with both of mine and stared into her golden eyes.

"Let's finish this mission together," I said. We would have our reunion later, just holding her hand will do for now. Now we need to get rid of this monster. She nodded affirmatively. I turned to see Urd and Skuld were helping Belldandy's spell by attacking the monster. Now wanting to miss out on the fun either I released my great thorn vines and lashed at the beast.

"Lind now is the time," said Belldandy.

I watched Lind attentively as she closed her eyes and summoned her other angel. Can she do it? Does she know the reason why she couldn't summon both angels in the first place? A bright light engulfed the area blinding everyone for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes, Lind had two twin angels emerging from her back. It was an amazing thing to see. This is what's she wanted for so long, she is now complete. Never before, have I seen Lind smile so happily and freely, it's really wonderful to see.

"We finally meet cool mint and spear mint, Let's go" said Lind. Let's go? What does she mean by that? She crouched down and concentrated her energy before jumping up and flew upwards the real power of a first class Valkyrie. Her figure became a mere dot in the distance and the clouds split apart as she passed through them. I couldn't see her or hear her but I could certainly feel the power and force she was emitting as she charged towards the angel eater.

"She's coming," said Skuld. We all quickly jumped out of the area. Belldandy quickly grabbed Keiichi and flew him away.

With one well-aimed kick, Lind hit the angel eater directly on its head. Smoke covered the area. She's done it! It seems everyone face faulted when the smoke cleared and the angel eater was still there.

"It really doesn't know when to give up" muttered Lind in astonishment.

"You're right," I said holding out my whip. Urd and Skuld stood next to me holding equally threatening weapons. The angel eater seemed to gulp then it willingly jumped into the hole. "What just happened?"

"It's your falut Urd! Your hammer is too big!" shouted Skuld.

"Your thorns are crazy!"

"No, you're hammer is too violent!" We stopped arguing when Lind coughed. Embarrassed I quickly put my thorn whip away.

The sky cleared and the sun started to rise. The blue and purple of the night started to vanish bringing forth the orange hues of a new day. Belldandy and Lind repaired the house and as a first class goddess as well I proceeded to help out along with Skuld and Urd. Individually our magic is good, together, not so good. The house now looked like something from a manga Skuld was reading and a TV show Urd had been watching. Belldandy quickly rectified the problem and the house was as good as new. Stepping forward Lind went out to shake Keiichi's hand.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to let cool mint and spear mint meet each other without you. You were able to control Cool mint so much because you truly needed her power and trusted her. You're the one that taught me that I should have thought about letting them meet each other. I always thought the power I had wasn't enough and that they were one angel…What I needed wasn't power. I needed to truly wish for them. Gaining power was only a roundabout way" said Lind proudly.

"That isn't true. It wasn't a waste. With that power you saved us!" said Keiichi enthusiastically.

"You're right. I don't think it was a waste. All of my experiences will become nourishment for me. I regret nothing"

"Yeah" said Keiichi shyly.

The gateway to heaven opened and a beam of light shone down. It seems Lind can't stay after all since heaven want her back so quickly. I sighed as she stepped up to me and held my hand, stroking it lightly. I looked up at her and smiled weakly

"Smile, I'll come round when holiday starts," she said in her soft affectionate voice that she only used with me.

"But that won't be for a while"

"You only have to wait an hour. My holiday starts today and it lasts until the new semester."

"Today?!" I blurted out.

"Yes. I just need to go back to heaven and report to Senya. Can you wait that long?" I nodded eagerly and she smiled. I love that smile. She kissed me on the forehead lightly and I blushed knowing four pairs of eager eyes were watching us. She leapt into the air and started to fly up

"Morisato?"

"Yes?"

"Can I call you a lifelong friend?"

"Of course!"

"I'll be back soon" she said before flying off through the gate.

She'll be back in an hour. My inner Peorth jumped up and down screamed like a giddy schoolgirl. Holiday with Lind! No more annoying missions that will drag her away from me! This is too good to be true.

"Ara it'll be breakfast time by the time Lind gets back. I'll start now," said Belldandy happily.

"I'll help out," said Keiichi who followed behind her.

I stared up at the sky without a care in the world until Urd blurted out

"Neh Skuld should we tell Lind about the time Peorth floated into a tree?"

"Or maybe we should tell Lind-san about how Peorth is rubbish at card games?"

"Let's tell her about the time we put wasabi in her green tea"

"Oh that was funny" laughed skuld; I forget these sisters unite to annoy people. I turned around with an evil look and summoned many large thorn whips which turned their once laughing expressions into ones of pure fear. Hehehehe this going to be fun.

* * *

An hour passed and exactly on time the gate opened again and a light shone done. My Lind descended down and touched the ground elegantly.

"Holiday starts now," she said happily.

"So, no missions popping up. No Mist shouting 'lovebirds get a room!' and no fangirls of yours giving me evil looks?"

"No missions, no Mist, and no fangirls. It's just you and me."

"And the extended family of course." I took her hand and we walked together into the house.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**Omake I**

Policeman arrives at the door

**Keiichi**: Yes, how can I help you?

**Policeman**: I've had several complaints against this residence.

**He takes out a note pad and reads**

**P**: Light shows every night, loud noises and bangs, explosions, weird periods of glowing every now and again and a robot that attacks the postman. Can you explain all of this?

**K:** well uh…Belldandy help!!

**AN:**I struggled with this chapter a bit. You see Im very OCD and wanted to keep with the Lind Peorth pattern i have going on. So i had to think long and hard if i wanted to ruin my pattern or not, but i didnt phew! It was fun to write what happened to Peorth during the angel arc plus i didnt want to just repeat the anime and retell what happened to Lind. Hopefully I've succeded in blending my story with the real anime.

Thank goodness the angel arc is over! no more refering to the anime or manga. It was hell having to keep pausing the anime to look up speach and timeline things! Now its over we can get back to the LindxPeorth fun! Their holiday starts now!

MWAHAHAHAHA depending on my mood i may create bliss or havoc for them but anyway STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES...Sorry I've been watching that too much I mean STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF

**THE GODDESS EXCHANGE PROGRAMME!**

**Review!! I live for reviews! **

JustJun


	13. The date Part I

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

AN: HOORAY My exams are over and you guys deserve another chapter! Thank you to

Zoro50- I'm glad the manga arc is over as well...So glad. I know my chapters are somewhat short but come chapter 15 they all should be nice and lengthy.

MissNyx- I'm glad you thought it was a good take on the manga. Yay I'm finally enjoying sunshine now. I'm sitting out in my garden, bugs are biting me but theres sun! )

Pairing- Peorth & Lind and others- Femslash/ yuri nothing to explicit

Rating- T

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess

A/N- I know it's short but it had to be. Any longer it would have read weirdly, any shorter it would annoy me.

* * *

**Chapter 13- The date- Part I**

**Lind**

I lay stretched out on the roof of the house simply listening to the soft melody of the brisk wind. It seemed I had befriended a bird; he landed on my outstretched hand and chirped happily. It's nice to be out of my office and out witnessing nature. It's been a long time since I've been so relaxed and carefree like this.

I arrived yesterday morning and already I'm one of the odd members of the family. I've taken a shining to young Skuld; she shows great promise and strength, of course anyone who has withstood Urd's thunderbolts all their life would have a lot of inner strength. Belldandy is just like how I remember her from when we were young. Of the three sisters' I know Belldandy the best, probably because as part of my spell training Belldandy had to mentor me. I hate to admit it but my magic was just like Skuld's back then, I had potential but I needed someone to teach it to me.

Today Peorth and I are going on a date. Peorth made sure Skuld and Urd were not to follow us around with a camera, else they suffer her whip torture. I swear Peorth likes to torture people sometimes. Peorth was getting ready so she could show me around. Of course, I know the area and earth customs, but it's fun to feign ignorance sometimes so long as Peorth is teaching me. As much as I'm enjoying my holiday, I can't help but feel guilty for keeping a secret from Peorth.

When I came to earth I did so without an order or permission from Senya. And even though I got rid of the angel eater it doesn't ignore the fact I disobeyed orders; from the Head of the Valkyrie sector no less. At breakfast yesterday I told everyone I'm on holiday and they all believed me, thank goodness Peorth believed me because usually she can tell when I'm lying. In reality, the council suspended me from Valkyrie duties until the new semester starts. It's embarrassing I can't use any powers or magic, I can't even summon my angels, I can't even fly; I feel so… human. My power to protect has been taken away; I don't even know what my purpose is anymore. However, I suppose I'm rather lucky usually the sentence for a second offence is demotion to a second class goddess; that would have been embarrassing. I guess the council does like me then.

"Lind" Peorth called out "Where are you?" I swiftly jumped down from the roof and landed right in front of Peorth. Normally I would tell her anything, but this I cannot. For one not being able to use my powers makes me feel weak and I never want Peorth to see me like that. For two I can't forgive myself. Despite the angel eater having infected me, it was I that decided to come to earth and because of that Peorth, Urd and Belldandy had their angels stolen. If not for me none of that would have happened, I made them experience that pain, I caused Peorth to suffer. So many times I promised I would protect her but yet it was I who put her in danger, I cannot forgive myself.

Last night I couldn't sleep. I should have been relaxed with no job or worries to occupy my mind, but I found myself waking at random intervals in the night. Thank goodness Peorth is a sound sleeper, (I swear she wouldn't wake up even if Heaven was being destroyed,) otherwise she would have noticed be continuously getting up. I couldn't sleep; my dreams plagued me with images of their lifeless faces and frail bodies. I was shaking when I awoke, I was actually shaking from the pure terror of the prospect that I could be the reason that my comrades, and Peorth were dead. I remember when I managed to lie back down I stare at Peorth's sleeping face. Her eyes are closed and her hair is splayed out…a pain grows in my chest and guilt consumes me as I'm reminded that that's how she looked when her angel was stolen. Suddenly I felt sick, ill even and I know this feeling will never go away. The suspension, the guilt, I deserve it all, this punishment isn't enough for what I've done. I can live through the suspension, but the guilt will forever remain in me.

"Look" she said and twirled around "Do you like what I'm wearing?" I nodded and gulped, she wore an above knee length light pink dress with a red cardigan. She's not showing her body off as much as usual but somehow I find her even more irresistible dressed like this.

"Heh heh the ice queen is blushing"

"…Whatever. Let's go" I stammered out.

"Wait, you can't leave in your Valkyrie uniform. We must wear civilian clothing."

"I don't care much for clothes so you can decide what I wear," I said. Her brow furrowed and her lips pursed together in deep concentration; is deciding what to wear really that fun? She quickly gathered a small ball of magic in her palm and threw it at me. My Valkyrie uniform glowed and morphed into form fitting jeans, a white shirt with a crop black jacket with ¾ length sleeves. I looked at myself and I have to say, I looked cool. She even went so far as to have my name written on the sleeve.

"Well?" she asked.

"I like it. Come on let's go now." She latched herself onto my arm and we walked out. At first she suggested that we warp to the town but I suggested it would be nicer to walk, that and that fact I can't warp anymore. Hopefully she won't catch on any time soon.

* * *

The entire way to town Peorth told me of all her earth stories and adventures pointing out each of the areas it happened in. A lot of her stories and adventures seem to involve torturing, no sorry "helping" Keiichi…poor man.

Would you believe that this is actually the 8th date we've been on? Because of our busy schedules in heaven and the fact that we both have to travel to and fro from earth we rarely go on actual dates. We usual spend our time during the nights or early evenings in my office, in the gardens or in either of our rooms. I personally prefer spending time with her inside the house than outside, perhaps because I'm not exactly a people person. Even after all this time I think I'm still nervous about going on a date with Peorth, silly isn't it? I the great Valkyrie Lind am nervous about going on a date. I suppose this is a symptom of being in love isn't it?

Dating on earth and the whole act of going out is completely different than when we're on Heaven, Peorth and I must be alert. From what I understand, some humans do not like the idea of two females dating. Of course on heaven there's no such thing, heaven's policy is that as long as you love a person it's accepted. Sadly, humans haven't gained that sort of maturity yet, and it may take another millennia for them to mature. I'm highly protective of Peorth and I'm not sure if she's noticed but already I've scared away several gawking men, and I'll continue to do so as long as they look at us weirdly or stare at her.

Peorth first dragged me to the jewellery shop. Inside there were only two other couples that were being followed by the workers, so luckily that left us to browse alone in peace. Peorth was instantly dragged to the necklace section and she stared enthusiastically at each of the decorative pieces. Some designs were beautiful and others made me want to throw them into the pits of hell, but I have a feeling they would be thrown back up.

"Lind what do you think of that necklace" asked Peorth as she pointed at a design. With one look I knew I wanted to throw it into the pits of hell, but what am I to say to her? I don't want to lie to her and pretend I like it, and yet I don't want to tell her the hurtful truth. "I think it's hideous don't you?"

"Yes it is," I said and let out the breath I was holding. I forget we have similar tastes in things. She held my hand and dragged me over to the ring section. I watched as Peorth's eyes seemed to shine as brightly as some of the gems. I can admire the jewellery's beauty but I don't understand why some women fawn over it like's its god gift to them.

"Do you two lovely ladies need any help?" I looked up to see a smug looking man with a wide grin on his face. His hair was gelled back and he stood with his chest out to exaggerate the manager badge he wore.

"Can I see that ring?" asked Peorth. She sat down on the stool in front of the counter and held her hand out.

"Anything for a pretty lady" he said and got his keys out. He got the ring out and held Peorth's hand as he put it on her ring finger. Her ring finger! Is that really necessary? He then started to talk to Peorth about the ring and he still held onto her hand. What a time to be on suspension, I swear if I had my powers he would be hanging upside down now. Curses if I can't use my powers I'm going to do the next best thing to torture him. Where's a customer complaint card?!

Peorth was focusing too much on the ring to notice what he was doing, but oh I know what he's up to.

"Miss the ring looks lovely on you, are you interested in looking at the matching ring for your husband?"

"Husband? Oh no no I'm not married," laughed Peorth.

"Really it's so hard to believe a pretty young woman like yourself isn't getting married. Surely you must have a boyfriend," he said slimily.

"No I don't."

"Oh surely you lie. You're too pretty not to be dating anyone." This polite banter continued and I think Peorth actually enjoyed the attention. I swiftly found a complaint card and started to fill it in eagerly.

"Oh Lind what are you doing?" asked Peorth. I quickly hid the customer complaint form behind my back stood next to Peorth.

"I'm just looking."

"What do you think?" she asked and raised her hand up to show me. It was actually a nice ring; it was a simple silver band with 2 small diamonds surrounding the larger one in the middle.

"It looks nice on you." The man took another ring on the case and showed it to us. It had a slightly thicker silver band with two diamonds embedded in the band and not protruding out like the one Peorth was wearing.

"This is the matching ring that should go with the one you're wearing. I highly suggest getting both rings even if you don't have a boyfriend simply because they match so well together." He then took the ring and placed it on his own ring finger "See how well we match miss?" I couldn't tell if he was joking or not but either way I was getting annoyed.

"Allow me to try that ring on," I asked as politely as I could muster. He was a bit fazed at first but took it off and passed it to me. I put it on my ring finger and showed Peorth

"I think we look good together," she said happily.

"We'll take them"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes really, you like it don't you?"

"I do, I mean I like it! Yes I like the ring not I do no" she said hastily. I motioned to take off the ring and give it to the man but it wouldn't come off. I turned it, twisted it, and pulled but it wouldn't budge. I looked calm and composed but really, I was panicking and cursing the fact that I can't use my magic. Is this how I'm going to meet my end- death by lack of blood circulation?

"Is there a problem miss?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I think I'll wear it straight away."

"I will too then" said Peorth as she stood up and kissed me on the cheek. He didn't gawk as I expected but grinned then went to the cashier to finalise our bill. I crumpled the complaint form in my hand; he's not that bad I guess just flirtatious. I took out the earth credit card I applied for and handed it to him. It took money from my bank account in heaven and converted it into the currency of the country I was in. He looked at it confused at first but a smiled widely when the card worked.

"Lind you don't have to pay for mine you know"

"It's fine. Think of it as a present."

* * *

We walked out of the shop and Peorth held my hand as she linked her arm with mine. The ring glittered brightly in the sunlight and blinded me on several occasions. I sighed in my head; we probably look like a married couple now…It's not a bad thing I suppose but still. That's probably the reason why she's enjoying herself so much. I sighed for the 16th time that day when suddenly she dragged me into an alleyway.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm going to take this ring off for you. It's stuck isn't it?" I nodded and turned away from her. Why is it she's the only one that notices when I do something dumb? In reality, I'm rather clumsy and make mistakes but no one seems to notice because I always seem so composed. I can't even count how many times I've done something stupid only for Peorth to notice and make fun of me anyway. She used her magic to take the ring off and held it in her hand.

"Is that better?" she asked softly.

"Much better." I suppose this is why I love Peorth. She accepts my clumsy behaviour as a part of who I am. Somehow she manages to see past my exterior and love the real me not the me that the fangirls love. There is so much more to me then just my cold stoic exterior, and I'm glad Peorth is the only one that sees that.

"Honestly you didn't have to buy it simply because you couldn't take it off your finger," she scolded and frowned slightly. Is that the reason she thinks I bought it?

"You're incorrect I was going to buy it for you anyway regardless of the current circumstances." Her eyes widened in surprise and she blushed lightly.

"Do you want to wear it now though?" she asked shyly, tucking a rebellious strand of hair behind her ear.

"Of course, I bought it didn't I? I have a request though can we wear it on a different finger?" she looked a bit sad like a child that could have the toy they wanted. She put the ring on my middle finger and replaced her own. I held her chin lightly and made her look up at me.

"I don't like unofficial things, you know that. I promise you though that when we do go get rings for that particular finger they'll be even more spectacular." She hugged me quickly and whispered an ok into my ear. She's so easy to please.

Dragging me out of the alleyway all I could barely keep up with her quick pace. Well I suppose she's decided on our next destination then.

* * *

Enjoy? If you did tell me, as usual i beg you to review. ONEGAI!!

Now i understand this is short...Hell even i don't like the shortness but when i read the entire date through it felt way too long. Plus there would be too many events going on in a single chapter and it would give me a headache...i hate editting. However you will get the next chapter fairly quickly on a regular basis. their date should span 3 more chapters full of fluffy goodness so stick around.

Ah it feels good to be back.

Now only if i accidentally connected to the goddess helpline whilst dialing for a pizza that would make my day


	14. The date part II

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

Pairing- Peorth & Lind

Rating- T Do I really need to warn you that there is going to be yuri? I mean you're here for a reason.

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess

* * *

Yes yes yes, I know its been a very very long LONG time. Well, I have the perfect explanation, you see, MY COMPUTER DIED!! I was happily typing one day as usual when the blue screen of death appeared and it just died. Got it rebooted and to my horror all of its memory was wiped…and I had just finished the date arc as well. Please empathy people. So I didn't feel like writing for a very long time.

**HOWEVER I'M BACK** with new inspiration and do you know what made me write again? I'll give you a moment to think…Ok? Thought about it? Well I read my lovely reviews again and decided I can't let you guys (readers) down. I know what it feels like to be gripped to a story only for the author to disappear.

**Zoro50-** I think would act more reserved but she slowly relaxes and becomes more outgoing thanks to Lind. I'm very tempted to take up yoru offer as a prereader/editor but I think I won't since I started this story without an editor and I should keep it that way. I might take you up on that offer when I do some more one-shots, that is if your still up for it

**Miss Nyx**- Haha I hope your piano exam went well, I remember my exam so well all those many years ago. "play f sharp melodic minor" me: whats that?...--; I did pass that exam though!

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

Peorth

Hahahahhaha! Lind bought me a ring! My heart skipped not one but five beats when she promised me an even more spectacular ring for when we are engaged. When we're engaged! I never thought she would say those words. This is too good to be true! Ah I can picture my dream wedding now, flowers, doves and one gorgeous dress made by the finest seamstress goddess…Calm yourself Peorth, you're getting to carried away. Oh well I'll allow myself one last squeal YAY Lind wants to marry me in the future!

I'm surprised she's thought that far ahead really, of course, I've thought about us getting married but this is Lind, she doesn't think about the future. I suppose I'm turning my ice queen into a giant ice slushie, it makes her all the more adorable.

"Peorth where are we headed now?" asked Lind which snapped me out of my thoughts. I stopped walking abruptly almost making Lind trip by accident. That's a very good point where am I headed? I'm too excited to think really. I pondered for a while then glorious inspiration hit my head. I quickly started pacing again with Lind behind me. We walked to the end of the street and took several turns down winding pathways but eventually we made it to Noodle King- a small corner noodle store in the middle of nowhere that was a small paradise to all that know its whereabouts.

"Ah Peorth-San. Welcome" called out the old man who owned the store. He sat behind the counter and waved for us to come in. We walked in and sat in front of the counter and he gave us our cups and tea.

"Hello Mr. Satoshi" I said and smiled warmly. He's a short, slightly round man with a personality that attracts all. He wore his signature Hawaiian bandana, a memento of his days when he travelled across the world on his motorbike, and as usual and his white beard was as rough as ever. I always love listening to his stories it always reminds me of my past when I curiously explored earth, desperate to know all of its secrets.

"So what can I get for you today?" he asked whilst wiping a glass.

"We'll have two of your specials" Lind will be sure to enjoy this.

"Coming right up" he said and walked into the back to start cooking. I turned to look at Lind who gave me a look that meant 'what are you up to?' Little does she know I just made her walk into her own heaven. Only us and another couple were in the small restaurant, probably because it was a little early to be having lunch.

"What's the thing that you love the most?" I asked whilst twirling a strand of her hair in my hand.

"If I answer wrongly will you subject me to restricted level magic?"

"…I suppose not."

"Well, um, you?" she said nervously which is very unlike her I might add; I'm not that frightening am I? I'm just little, harmless Peorth.

"Of course me silly. What else?"

"Well I suppose I love…"

"Ramen coming up!" Shouted Mr.Satoshi as he walked out of the kitchen perfectly balancing two large bowls on the palms of his hands. "Careful now it's hot" he said and placed it down in front of us. Ramen upon ramen served with delicious soup and all the trimmings like fish cakes and what not.

How I wish I had a camera on me, Lind's expression is to die for. She's positively shocked at seeing such a heavenly bowl of ramen before her. Her mouth is agape and hers eyes are wide, glimmering even. Also is that a bit of drool I see on the side of her mouth? Her reaction is simply too funny. Who would have thought the notorious ice queen, famous for her monotonous expressions, is brought down, and reduced to a drooling speechless person by a bowl of ramen. I placed the chopsticks into her hand and it seemed my touch brought her back into the living world.

"This isn't a dream you know Lind-chan. You can eat it." She nodded and took the first bite of her meal. Her eyes lit up and she hurriedly ate the ramen with vigour occasionally chocking from the speed she was eating at but she continued happily. Ah I'm such a good girlfriend.

After giving up on several attempts to feed Lind my ramen I gave up and just handed the bowl over to her completely; she really eats too fast. As she devoured my portion, I headed off to the toilets to freshen up.

"Aw aren't you the pretty picture."

"Yes I suppose I am thank you" I replied automatically…Hold on a moment I'm the only person in here, unless.

"Urd get out here right now" I commanded and in a small puff of smoke appeared mini Urd floating in front of me. "Urd what are you doing here?"

"Well after escaping all the traps and curses you placed around the house to prevent me from escaping I thought I'd come and pay you a visit," she said with a devilish grin.

"What how? There's no way you could have escaped all 500 traps!"

"500 more like 800! It wasn't easy mind you. All those bombs and giant mallets and spikes appearing out of nowhere. You've scarred me for life I'll have you know!" she yelled and showed me her pinky finger where she had put a mini plaster on.

"Fine you can have you're revenge later. I'm busy right now on a date so I'll play with you later" I said and patted her on the head.

"Play? Do you think I'm some sort of child that needs entertaining?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I don't care. I didn't even come here for revenge anyway, but I suppose you don't want to know what I found out now." I curiously raised my eyebrow.

"Tell me"

"No" she said and stuck her tongue out at me.

Chance! Finally I have the perfect opportunity to try out my Lind stare! No I'm not sad or crazy. The Lind stare is a special ability where Lind stares at her opponent and fear is instilled in them, it's the perfect way to get information out of people. I massaged my eyebrows and got ready. 3, 2 1 Go! I gazed at Urd with my best impersonation of Lind; this has to work!

"Do you have something in your eye?" I face faulted, I suppose my impersonation needs some work.

"No I'm fine. Just tell me what you found out."

"It'll cost ya" she said with a wink.

"Fine. Name your price."

"I get to take pictures of you on your date"

"WHAT!? YOU PERVERT!!" I screamed and threw a fireball at her…by accident of course. Once the smoke had cleared a soot covered Urd appeared and she didn't look one bit happy. "woops. Heh heh, sorry, impulse" I muttered.

"Right. Next time before your impulse comes into play can you let me explain first?"

"It's an impulse I can't guarantee anything, but go on then explain." Urd snapped her fingers and cleaned herself of the soot and summoned forth a large screen. Ever the performer Urd took a pair of glasses out from her pocket and wore them in an attempt to look smart.

"You see this? This is the latest dating polls"

"The dating polls? You want me to see the dating p…Umph! Umph!" Before I could even finish my sentence Urd threw a spell at me and now my mouth had a giant red cross on it preventing me from speaking. I tugged at it and tried magic but it just wouldn't budge.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. This is the latest dating polls and as you can see you and Lind have dropped down to couple number 4 in heaven. Since I am your beloved friend I support you in whatever you do, which in turn means I place huge bets on you and Lind on the polls. Since your number has dropped this means I am losing…a lot. So what I plan to do is release a picture of you guy on a date to the daily heaven express and bam you guys are number one again and I win loads…which will of course be donated to charity." She snapped her fingers and the red cross disappeared and thankfully it didn't leave a mark. I looked at Urd's small size and was so tempted just to squash her since her plans are always money or betting related.

"What charity?" I asked suspiciously.

"Um the Help a Urd charity?" Honestly how is she related to Belldandy? Hmm would it really be that bad to go along with her plan? After all, I do like the spotlight and attention.

"Fine I agree but make sure its just the one picture, and nothing to explicit or revealing."

"Got it nothing ecchi" she said and poofed a camera into her hands, I sighed again she even wore a hat that said 'press' on it.

"Now give me that information you found out."

"Oh yeah that. Well Mist is on earth, she refuses to believe Lind is on holiday. She's come here to drag Lind's butt back to heaven."

"WHAT! You can't be serious! Stall her, trap her, do something Urd!"

"I did, I let loose Skuld. The two of them are having lots of fun right now, Skuld is trying out her new weaponry on Mist, and since well Valkyries can't use their powers without permission, it's just like watching Skuld and Keiichi play."

"Still though I don't know how long Skuld can keep Mist busy. Why do these things always happen to me? I just wanted one nice peaceful date without any godly intervention, but noooo" I said and leant against the wall and hit my head against it.

"Tell ya what for an extra photo I'll give you a sign every time Mist is near you guys"

"What choice do I have?" I mumbled and left the toilets to see Lind had several bowls stacked up in a pile where my seat used to be.

All my worry was washed away the moment Lind turned to me and smiled like a child

"Peorth come try this," she said enthusiastically. I suppose I can relax after all Urd is my guardian angel…oh god what have I agreed to?

* * *

Time: 1:45pm

Location: La Mode fashion store

Urd status: Floating above the entrance door

Its fine, everything is fine. Lind is looking at some jackets and Urd is guarding the store whist I am acting like a paranoid fool. Then again if Mist is coming then I have a right to be paranoid.

"Peorth are you ok? You seem on edge" asked Lind with a worried expression on her face. Of course I'm on edge, your crazy friend is coming to chase you down and take you away!

"Fine, I'm fine" I exclaimed and smiled. She seemed to accept it and continued her browsing. I suppose I should tell Lind that Mist is on earth to find her, but although Lind doesn't show it I know she hates it when 'our' time is interrupted. Be it a fangirl, friend, or superior Lind will let her fury be known. So its probably better if I don't tell Lind if I don't want the earth to be destroyed in a giant catastrophic battle of Valkyries. Really by not telling Lind I'm saving our date and the earth; I'm such a good goddess, Kami should promote me.

Of course it wasn't such smooth sailing from then on. In another store I proceeded to pay for our items when to my horror the cashier turned around and it was Urd in the cashier's outfit.

"What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed loudly making the people behind me raise their eyebrows.

"Why I'm scanning your items miss" she said and took the clothes and bagged them. She then leaned in close to me "Mist is close I suggest leaving now" she whispered. "Thank you miss, come again." I don't know what I found more shocking, Urd trying to pose as a 19-year-old cashier or the fact Mist was nearing us. I quickly grabbed Lind's hand and rushed to the next store.

* * *

Time: 2:35

Location: Street

Urd status: Sitting on a traffic light

Everything is fine, Everything is fine, Everything is fine. Mist isn't here, Mist isn't here, Mist isn't here. Nothing will interrupt my time with Lind, nothing will interrupt my time with Lind, nothing will interrupt my time with Lind.

"Peorth" The date is going well, the date is going well, the date is going well.

"Peorth!"

"Huh? Oh Lind, sorry was I not paying attention?"

"It's fine" she replied. I gave her arm an affectionate squeeze and we continued walking up the street. I continued my mantra in my head, it really did seem to be working, I am somewhat calmer than before.

"LINDDDDDDDDDD!!" Oh you've got to be kidding me. I looked around frantically; where is Urd?! I saw her sitting atop a pigeon and she was riding it up and down the street…DIVINE REVENGE!!...Wait I have more pressing matters to attend to right now.

"Did someone call my name?" asked Lind.

"No, no, no. You're just hearing things dear" I sheapishly answered.

"LINDDDDDDDDDDDD!!"

"There it is again…You really didn't hear it?"

"HINDDDDDDD…EMBURG!! Learn about Hindemburg!!" shouted out a tour guide with white hair. Finally she's helping out. Thank goodness for divine intervention even if it is Urd.

"See Lind it's only the tour guide."

"Oh, I could have sworn I heard my name though."

"Oh well, let's go!"

"But"

"Look Ramen!" I shouted and grabbed her hand and we dashed off. Phew crisis averted.

* * *

Time: 3:20pm

Location: Book store

Urd status: Does it really matter anymore?

I stared out of the window when I felt a pair of hands rest on my shoulders, I tensed immediately but relaxed when I saw a strand of blue hair out of the corner of my eye. She turned me around to face her, and she wore her usual expression except her eyes looked worried. The eyes are always the give away to what's she's feeling.

"Something is the matter isn't there?" she asked softly.

"Nothing, what makes you think that?"

"…You seem distracted, annoyed even…Have I done something wrong?" My heart melted when I heard that. Had I really been acting in a way where I was ignoring my Lind? It pains me to even think I was ignoring Lind. I slowly moved my hands to her waist and held her close and already her eyes seemed happier.

"You've never done anything wrong to me; I'm the one who's acting like a fool." My eyes averted behind Lind as I saw Urd write a message on a bookshelf 'Mist is in the park opposite! Take your Ice cream and go!' I knew I never should have told her about my ice queen to ice cream metaphor.

You know what? There's actually no point in running anymore, especially when it makes me so preoccupied that I ignore Lind. I might as well go and let Lind meet that knucklehead friend of hers and they can both battle it out. If the earth gets destroyed well…We'll continue our date in heaven. "The thing I've been distracted with is right outside, come on" I took her hands and dragged her out of the store. We walked towards the park and I saw Mist. Anyone could spot her a mile away, with her white hair and Valkyrie uniform on she stuck out like a fruit tea in a Japanese tea house. Lind hadn't noticed anything yet but Mist turned in our direction and saw us, she then belted out

"LINDDDDDDDDD!!"

"What?" exclaimed Lind as she looked around frantically, she recognised the voice and she knew it meant trouble. "Oh great" she murmured.

We walked into the park and Mist ran frantically behind us screaming and crying Lind's name. She ran with her out and tried to hug Lind but Lind quickly sidestepped making Mist run into a lamppost.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" Lind half yelled whilst massaging her temples.

"I came here because Senya is BORING! She's making me do all of your work! It's so unfair so I decided to bring you back with me" she whined like a child.

"Of course she's making you do all of my work, I am on vacation."

"BUT YOU NEVER GO ON VACATION!"

"WELL I AM NOW!"

"No way your just on holiday! Something is up!" said Mist forcefully.

"MIST! NUMBER 83! Unless you want a fight I suggest you leave now and drop the subject!" Oh boy Lind's lost it. I've never heard her yell ever. Well I've never heard her yell when she's angry, I've only ever heard her yell when I …What am I thinking?! FOCUS PEORTH FOCUS!!

"Fine! Let's sort this out the normal way!"

"Deal!" Mist leapt backwards and Lind protectively put her arm in front of me and stepped forwards.

"Lind what are you two doing?" I asked somewhat worriedly.

"Just watch," she said to me, and then she turned back to Mist "Go on then 83 I'll let you summon your angel first."

"HAH! I've improved since last time. COME FORTH HURRICANE HAZE!!" Shouted Mist. Her silver aura surrounded her and the wind blew fiercely, the sky even turned dark and a hole opened up in the clouds. She's powerful I admit, but it's all show. Mist started laughing wildly but then a large voice boomed out.

"MIST! Valkyrie 11092831! You are hereby summoned immediately back to heaven for the use of magic without permission!" HAHAHAHAHAH! GO LIND, GO LIND GO LIND! So that was her plan. Ahhhh my ice slush is so smart.

"WHAT NO!!" shouted Mist as she started evaporating. "Just you wait till your vacation is over Lind! I'll go on vacation then you'll have to do my work!" she yelled just before she disappeared. The sky cleared again and pedestrians went about their normal business as if it never happened. The people in this town certainly are very laid back.

"Lind you're so COOL!" I shouted and leapt up to hug her. I couldn't see her face but I knew she was blushing; she always blushes when I call her cool.

"Heh well Mist isn't really that hard to outsmart." I kissed her on the cheek before stepping back.

"Thank goodness she's gone" I muttered.

"Is she the reason why you've been distracted for so long?" Whoops, shouldn't have let that slip.

"Well yes. Urd told me Mist was on earth to take you away, and I suppose I was a little worried that if you met Mist you might go back to heaven." I held my head down in shame and she place her hand on my head affectionately, then surprisingly flicked my head.

"OWWW! What was that for?!"

"A wake up call."

"Hmph! It still hurt"

"However it was necessary. Honestly why would I return to heaven with Mist. Do you think me that much of a work-aholic?"

"Yes"

"Perhaps I am, but actually I'm…enjoying this date," she said, the last part in particular, slightly quieter. I raised my eyebrow, heheh I sense a teasing moment.

"what was that I didn't hear you?"

"Nothing I didn't say anything"

"Oh so you think I'm boring or dull then?"

"No."

"So you're having a good time?"

"Yes"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes"

"HAH! Got you to say it!" I was laughing like a little school kid, since Lind always gives me this speech that she only says she loves me in important situations, but yet I got her to admit it so easily. Some resolve she has. Maybe slowness is a Valkyrie thing; they've been hit on the head one to many times. Then unexpectedly she kissed me! LIND KISSED ME! I usually initiate everything, this, this is unexpected, but, it's nice. It's a very nice change. My eyes were still closed when she pulled back, when I opened them Lind was smirking at me.

"It seems to be the only way to stop your gloating." My jaw dropped. I was about to give her my speech about how I don't gloat when a picture fell from above in front of me. I caught it and I smiled immediately. The picture showed the moment Lind moved away from me, my eyes were still closed and Lind was smiling lightly. Lind moved behind me to look at it

"Who sent the picture?" she asked curiously.

"Divine intervention"

* * *

FINI!!

Joking, no omake today though. I'm sure there were plenty of opportunities but i didnt feel like it.

I like this chapter, not much goes on but i hope you like the gags in it. I tried to poke fun at Lind's love of ramen and Urd's love to dress up. People who've studied history should appreciate the hindemburg joke, if you didnt the hindemburg is an airship that was used during WWII. Just thought the name similarity was hilarious, at first i wanted to use Lindemburg (I swore there was a country called that) but my friend said it was silly.

REVIEW! I've actually finished the next chapter and will post it next mon or wed if you review! I really want to reach my quota of 30 reviews so that's only 5 more cmon people! If my quota isn't reached well, I'still release the next chapter but later. REVIEW!!

Next chapter!! the joke is on you!

BTW I drew a picture ofLind and Peorth fo to my profile and follow the link.


	15. The date part III disaster strikes

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

**Lind**

Thank goodness I managed to outsmart Mist when I did. If she started talking anymore Peorth might get curious and start asking me questions. Of course they both don't know about my suspension but if curious enough they both have their own way of finding out things. I need to remember when my suspension is over I'm making Mist suffer for interrupting our date and stressing out Peorth. It's a shame Peorth doesn't become as calm as me after eating ramen, if she did she wouldn't have stressed as much about Mist.

Oh well she's over it now. After a vigorous round of shopping it seems I've become a pack mule. Altogether, I believe I'm carrying 29 shopping bags, I don't know how but I am, it seems Peorth is using my Valkyrie strength for the wrong reasons. If I was with anyone else I believe I wouldn't be enjoying myself, I would get bored of them, or they would get bored of me; but shopping with Peorth is nice. However…I can feel a dark presence nearby. At first I suspected it to be Skuld or Urd since they're always so nosey but the energy pattern I sense isn't that of a god. The frequency is like a sharp aura of pure evil, a blackness that had enough power to overshadow then sun; it has to be a demon. How odd, Demons usually like to make a big scene, but this one is stalking us, as if it's waiting for an opportunity. I'll see how this turns out.

"Lind I think Belldandy is about to finish her shift at the store why don't we walk home with her?"

"Of course" Safety in numbers I suppose. We walked to the store and the doors slid open. I sense it! The demon frequency it's strong here, the demon must be in this very store.

"Peorth" I whispered

"Hmm?"

"We are in the presence of an evil being"

"The store? I know the prices are ridiculous but it's not evil"

"Welcome" said the clerk as she walked up to us. That blond hair, those sharp fangs, those demons marks! Mara! On instinct, I dropped the bags and assumed my battle position. After what she did last time she's not getting away easily

"COME FORTH GREAT ICE SPEAR! THE LANCE OF………" I froze immediately; I can't use my magic. Great. The people in the shop stared at me and Mara cowered, whilst Peorth just shook her head.

"Eh?! Why am I still alive?!" said Mara frantically as she touched her face. I was still frozen in my stance but Peorth brought my hand down and closed my mouth so I looked somewhat normal apart from the expression on my face.

"Lind I forgot to tell you that Mara works at this store as well. We don't bother each other when we're off goddess and demon duty," said Peorth as she patted my back.

"Mara!" I yelled authoritatively.

"HAI!" she said and saluted.

"Be grateful I have decided to be merciful. I am off Valkyrie duty right now so you will receive your punishment at a later date"

"Thank you Lind-sama!...wait why am I saying thank you for a punishment?" she stomped off into the staff room and soon the people in the store went about as normal. I picked up the bags as Belldandy emerged.

"Oh hello you two" she said happily.

"We thought we'd walk home with you," said Peorth.

"Wonderful, oh let me invite Mara to dinner." Mara immediately warped in front of the till with a wide smile

"Belldandy's cooking! I'd love to come," she said enthusiastically, and then she turned to look at me and she face faulted. I'm not particularly found of Mara, in fact I'm not fond of any demon; I suppose it's my nature as a Valkyrie. "Perhaps another time Bell-chan" she said.

"Peorth let's go…oof!" I said as Peorth elbowed me in the ribs.

"Invite Mara to dinner" whispered Peorth

"But she was involved in the plot which stole your angel and she's a demon"

"I know I know; these things happen. I break her CD she breaks mine, she steals my angel I steal hers, everything balances out in the end."

"You're going to steal her angel? Oof!" She elbowed me again and gave me a look that meant I was going to get whip tortured if I didn't do what she wanted.

"Mara…come to dinner" I said gritting my teeth, I didn't sound convincing but then again I never sound convincing.

"Really! Ok I'll see you all after my shift then" she said happily.

We left the store and made our way back home. I don't understand how Peorth can have no grudge towards Mara, is this Belldandy's influence? No matter, I'm going to keep a close watch on Mara; a demon is a demon. One good deed cannot overshadow a lifetime of evil. It is my duty as a Valkyrie…I suppose I can't say that anymore. It is my duty as Peorth's girlfriend to ensure her safety. Mara I'm keeping an eye on you.

* * *

Keiichi met us on the road on his motor bike and took Belldandy the rest of the way home, he felt guilty for deserting us but we insisted we wanted to walk.

"I have to say Lind apart from the ring incident and you almost summoning a restricted level spell this date has gone pretty well" said Peorth sweetly.

"That man was flirting with you, I had to intervene" I muttered.

"He was flirting with me? Really? I didn't notice"

"Liar." She laughed loudly like she always does in that refined manner of hers and used her magic to teleport all the bags away. The bags weren't heavy but I still stretched my arms out. She held my hand and we walked together with out steps in sync. "This is nice."

"What is?" she asked.

"This" I said as I squeezed her hand lightly "No powers, no responsibilities, no rankings or restrictions. It's just us."

"We've never actually spent a whole day together have we?"

"No, we only ever have mornings, lunches or nights."

"You know I love spending my day with you, I can't remember my life without you in it…Do you think we'll always be like this, so carefree and happy?" she said shakily.

"Peorth…"

"I mean I love life here on earth. It's so peaceful and we're together without any interruptions. But life won't always be like this will it?"

Sensing something was wrong I stopped walking and pulled her into my arms and she held onto me tightly her head resting on my shoulder.

"Do you doubt us?" I said softly.

"I don't have doubt; we'll always be together. But I'm scared, I was so scared when the angel eater came. I kept thinking what if you're hurt or injured? What if something happened to you? I was so worried; I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to you." I hadn't expected this in all honesty. I asked her yesterday if she needed to talk about what happened, but Peorth as usual brushed it off like it was nothing. I thought she was fine; obviously not. I still have much to learn about her.

"I was worried about you too," I whispered. She raised her head and looked at me with teary eyes.

"I can't take it anymore Lind. I hate it when you go on missions; I never know if I'm going to see you again. Then when I don't know where you are or if I hear something has gone wrong, I can't focus and I worry so much. Neh can we just stay here on earth and forget our duties? Can you just be Lind and I Peorth?" She's not being serious, this is her hysteria and worry talking right now not Peorth.

"We can't and you know it" I said calmly and stroked her back. "We are goddesses; we knew the moment we accepted our first class ranking that our jobs wouldn't be easy. There are tough times and we make tough choices, life changing decisions, but look at the end result. So many millions of people are safe, happy, and love their lives because of what we do. Without us, without goddesses, where would those lost sheep be? It is our duty to put other people's happiness before our own, we must be selfless, and make people happy. I know this isn't my division or speciality but I'm going to make you as happy as I can Peorth." She held me tightly once again as she wept softly on my shoulder, I stroked her head. It was a soft sort of weeping of acceptance. "I'll take on less dangerous missions and report to you before I leave and when I come back to heaven. I'll even wear my microphone during missions just in case you need to contact me. I'll do everything I can so you don't worry and are happy. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great...Lind, I love you you know?" she said and pulled back from me. I could feel the blood rushing to my face and I gulped. Another side effect of being in love, you act like a complete fool whenever they say I love you. She wiped her tears away and somehow despite the fact that her hair was messy and her eyes were slightly puffy, she's still wonderfully beautiful.

"Of course I know" I said and smiled. She tilted her head and closed her eyes and I met her in a kiss. Her lips are always so soft; it leaves me always wanting more. But despite my urges I take my time to kiss her with such gentleness that will convey all of my feelings. From this, she will know I love her. We pulled back and smiled at each other, we both were blushing lightly. That kiss was passionate, we've had kisses full of passion, lust, and kisses full of affection, but that that was so much more, it was like our very souls were touching. I know I'm not the only one that thinks this because she smiling, grinning even.

"Anyhow you don't have to worry about me. I'm suspended…"

"Until the new semester I know" interjected Peorth.

It took us both a while to register what we said but when we did my mouth dropped and she looked extremely guilty.

"I didn't tell you about being suspended," I said folding my arms in mild anger and irritation. "Did you access the Valkyrie files again?"

"Um, yes? Don't be mad I was worried"

"Peorth how many times have I told you not to use my password for the Valkyrie files? Its top secret only the top ranked Valkrie's have access to it."

"Ok I'm sorry, but I knew the council wouldn't let you off easy. Besides I know what you're like, you would bring at least a little bit of work with you if you were really on holiday." She really does know me too well; it's not a bad thing I suppose, its saves a lot of time explaining things.

"…Fine I suppose I accept your apology, let's just go home now." Peorth smiled evilly and flicked her hair and before I knew it all of the shopping bags reappeared on my arms. "Oi! What's the meaning of this?" I said impatiently.

"Well Lind-Chan since you can't use magic I'm essentially the more powerful person in the relationship so I can decide what happens"

"Remove these bags at once"

"What the great mighty Valkyrie can't carry a few shopping bags? Oh my I might have to tell Mist-San and Senya-San"

"Of course I can carry a few shopping bags this is nothing…"

"It's settled then." Damn it she tricked me again! With a great determination, I arranged the bags so I could at least see and caught up with Peorth.

"You didn't give my password out did you?"

"No of course not! Honestly what do you think of me?" she said in a melodramatic tone. I suppose I'll have to believe her. I suppose this is my life until the new semester starts, I'm a Valkyrie pack mule, but I think I'm going to have fun.

* * *

Back at home dinner occurred without any threats or mass destruction of the world on Mara's part, so it was a successful dinner I suppose. We all sat in the living room, Urd and Skuld arguing over the remote and Belldandy and Peorth engaged in conversation. Keiichi was outside, I think I heard him crying, I believe Skuld did something to his motorbike again…Poor man. Everything seemed to be normal but then I felt a dark impulse. Did no one else sense it? Can no one feel that utter surge of power? It's the same power, the same one as before! Damn it was stalking us. I quickly stood up and opened the doors to the garden.

"Lind, what's the matter?" exclaimed Belldandy.

"Shh, it comes." The power surged and grew stronger as if it was coming towards us, then it stopped and remained stationary. Why has it stopped? Unless…It's above us! "Everyone watch out!!" I yelled as a blinding powerful light emitted from the sky above the house. Everyone ducked and hid as the power descended onto the garden. I tried to open my eyes but as I did a great force hit me and threw be back into a wall.

"Lind!" everyone shouted. I couldn't respond, I was in too much pain. Damn I'm weak. They all rushed towards me and helped me stand. Belldandy confidently walked directly into the garden and towards the bright light.

"Please identify yourself, by order of first class goddess Belldandy." The light dimmed and the person became visible. It was a man, a god; he wore the celestial robes of a high-ranking official. A mixture of white and blood red material draped over him covering his signel on his chest so I couldn't identify him. His body was adorned in rings, bracelets and earrings; all restrictors so his real power won't be released. He had long brown hair tied up loosely with a rough beard; his eyes looked menacingly at me. Is he out to kill me?

"High Seraph Ciel of the Valkyries. Unlimited, Unrestricted class." My mind refused to accept such a thing, the High Seraph of the Valkyries in front of me, in person? There are only seven Seraphs, and he is one of them?! They, they are unknown! Their identities are kept hidden. Not even people in their own councils know its Seraph's identity.

"…Father…what are you doing here?" gasped Peorth.

"WHAT!" screamed Skuld and Urd. Indeed what! Peorth's father is the high seraph! This, this is the man that has decided my fate all those times I stepped into the council. Peorth's father is my boss!!

"I am here to eliminate Valkyrie Lind," he said viciously.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnnnn!! Oh boy I just had to add drama after happy fluff didn't I?

Can I just add I would have posted this soon but I didn't realise I has 29 reviews. Now my target last time was to reach 30 reviews and I got 27 (thank you to the usuals) as well as this I got another two reviews (well comments really) from the picture I drew. It would have been nice to get those comments on this site but well anyway thank you for them. If I had realised I got up to 29 would have posted earlier but since I didn't realise I posted it now. Oh well at least I'm still doing regular chapters. I'll never lose my commitment to the small fandom of Lind and Peorth! …I think I created that fandom actually lol!

Review please! That's all I ask

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

**AN: another chapter out to the press! enjoy**

**Pairing- Peorth & Lind and others- Femslash/ yuri nothing to explicit (why are you still here if you don't know?)**

**Rating- T**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess**


	16. The in law

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

Pairing- Peorth & Lind

Rating- T Do I really need to warn you that there is going to be yuri? I mean you're here for a reason.

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess. If I did this would be a real pairing and Keiichi would gain some mega god powers and finally KISS belldandy…we can hope can't we?

I AM SO SORRY!! I never intended to leave people hanging for so long. It's just exam and studying stress hit my like a train and I have no free time now. It's sad I know. I can't say when the next chapter will be, but as I have said before I'm not one of those authors that will never finish a fic. It shall be done!

I like this chapter, it makes me happy. I hope it makes you happy as well and lightens up your day.

**Noisetrigger**- Can i just say i love you? Yours is the longest most indepth review I've ever had. THANK YOU!! Also you poor soul you must somehow read the rest of the AMG volumes!! There is much more Peorth goodness for you to enjoy, and Peorth has a kiss scene!! (not with anyone significant though) I'm so happy that i can convey the emotional depth of their relationship to you and have made you a PeorthxLind fan. This pairing can so easily be changes into some mindless lemon, but i don't want to simply do that to this couple, I could, but won't. I won't taint them!! I have to admit i was tempted to do a scene like that but theres a thin line there between keeping it loving instead of lusting. I'll probably do that in the future. And to answer your Q. I'm not korean, i'm malaysian chinese!! WOOO to anyone from my homeland!! Thanks for the review and for becoming a dedicated fan. I hope you stick around.

**otakux**- Thanks for your reviews of all my fictions. Lol I was laughing when i realised i had written a classic plot where the father comes to hunt down whoever is dating his daughter. the happy family questioning and judging of Lind should be next chapter. Meet the rest of Peorth's crazy family. Lol I bully Lind too much.

**Zoro50-** I have to agree with you. The real reason my grammer improved so much in the last chapter was because i went over my writing. sorry to say but in this chapter i havent had time to go over it. I usually just type and post. Hmmmm i should change my habits no? Hope you enjoy Lind's father.

**MissNyx-** Lol all the parody pieces came to my mind as well. I was so tempted to make Peorth's father goofy and ridiculous, but hey he is the High Seraph, he has to have some sort of seriousness. Well, he can't be all that serious, he is in the AMG universe after all. I know i keep bullying Lind, it seems to be a habit, but she should have an easier life next chapter, hopefully.

**Chapter 16**

**Peorth**

My father, my father is on earth right in front of me!! And he wants to destroy Lind! KAMI-SAMA HELP! The last time I saw my father was when I made monthly trip home, even then though he was too busy to talk to me.

"Father why are you doing this!" I asked forcefully. Despite throwing Lind aside like a rag doll, my father is nice and kind and would never hurt anyone. So someone must be forcing him to do this, otherwise he wouldn't be so out of character.

"I told you I am here to eliminate Valkyrie Lind" he responded harshly without even looking at me.

"What have I done to deserve such a punishment?" asked Lind as she dusted herself off. She walked in front of me and only from behind could I see the back of her arm was bleeding. I gasped and wanted to heal it immediately but I knew she wanted to pretend there was nothing wrong. The stupid fool.

"That is classified information."

"That's ridiculous!" shouted Urd. "I don't care who you are! You can't just come barging into our home and blow Lind into a wall! I'm missing my dramas!"

"That's not exactly what you should say right now," muttered Skuld. My father looked angry at the comments my extended family made, if anything he cannot stand ignorance and well, Urd and Skuld were the queens of ignorance.

"High seraph I cannot accept this punishment without reason. So unless I am told I will not cooperate," said Lind.

"Cooperate? Do you think I need your cooperation? You forget Valkyrie Lind you have no powers. It was my decision to take them away from you at the last trial meeting. Do you see how powerful I am?"

"I do not doubt your power. The title High Seraph is enough to make me tremble in fear, but, your life will be the most difficult if you do not have my cooperation."

There I was watching my lover and my father begin their battle of fast witted words and mental ability. I wanted Lind to meet my family eventually. I even had plans to take her to my home the next opportunity we both had. I expected my mother to welcome Lind with open arms and my sister to question her continuously. I hoped my father would just give us his nod of approval, but now? Instead of a nod of approval he's going to give Lind a one way trip to oblivion.

"Apart from your life-force you are mortal. Let's see what you can do." With only a mere flick of his wrist he summoned forth a gigantic roaring fire element chimera. Damn Lind can't protect herself! I ran towards her but the fire creature made contact. I fell backwards from the force of the explosion

"LIND!" I shouted in terror.

"I'm alright!" She yelled back. Once the dust had settled I saw Belldandy floating in front of Lind commanding a strong windshield.

"Father! Stop this! I don't want you two to fight!" He threw an inquisitive look at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Is Valkyrie Lind important to you?"

"Yes! She is my lover! So please don't fight," I pleaded. I was on the verge of tears, I was so confused as to what was going on. I stood up and took my place next to Lind and held her arm. He furrowed his brow and his mouth twitched into a smile or scowl, I didn't know which, his beard always made it difficult to read his facial expressions.

"Out of respect for Peorth we shall not fight. However you still need to be eliminated Valkyrie Lind."

"Am I to just stand here and accept this? Or will you give me a fighting chance?"

"Your elimination will be decided using a ritual of old. Kami's will."

"Conditions?"

"If Kami picks me you will be reborn a mortal, Valkyrie Lind will no longer exist and all who knew you will no longer remember you. Your existence is thus eliminated. You will however remember your goddess life, so you can repent for your sins."

"That's ridiculous! She doesn't accept," I yelled back. How can he be so cruel? How can he do this with no remorse or pain?! Has my father become twisted and sadistic with his power?

"Peorth!" Lind hissed at me then she returned her attention to my father. "What if Kami picks me?"

"Your position as a Valkyrie will still change and thus Lind Valkyrie will still be eliminated, however, I will tell you why I am here. The answers of the questions of the world will be known to you."

"Either way I am to be eliminated…With reluctance I accept High Seraph."

"Lind you can't be serious!" I yelled at her but she nodded for Belldandy and me to retreat far away. I walked away reluctantly and we retreated to where the others were standing. They all looked confused as usual.

"Ano…what is Kami's will?" asked Keiichi scratching his head. "These two told me that food appears out of nowhere and it feeds everyone. I can't imagine Lind and your father doing that." I sighed loudly

"Honestly Urd and Skuld stop spouting your nonsense. What they're referring to is Kami's fill. My father was talking about Kami's will, completely different thing."

"What? I haven't studied ancient rituals in ages!" exclaimed Urd.

"Kami's will is when two opponents summon the will of god to strike them. Whoever god strikes wins and their part of the agreement goes forth. It is a way for gods to decided matters without fighting," said Belldandy.

"But either way Lind will be...she'll be gone!. What's the point? What's the point?" I said and broke down crying. My knees met with the grass as I sobbed into my palms. Belldandy hugged me and tried to calm me down but it was no use.

* * *

**Lind**

Hah what a situation. I was trembling, actually trembling, but I couldn't show my fear; I never show my fear. This High Seraph, this god, Peorth's father…is to initiate in Kami's will with me and whoever Kami chooses the outcome is to be the same. Curses, without my normal powers my arm was still bleeding and it stung horribly. This is the stigma of being mortal…I better get used to it.

"You are an odd one Valkyrie. Of all I have watched over in my domain, you are the one that interests me the most. It seems you fight in the name of Kami, yet really you're fighting for someone else, a blasphemous act."

"Is that what you are judging me for?"

"No, I am judging you for an entirely different matter."

"Allow me this one request that you must allow me no matter the outcome."

"Speak it."

"…Let me be the one to erase Peorth's memory. Only I should do it."

"…Fine… For the duration of Kami's will I lift the restriction on your powers and in exactly 15 seconds we shall begin," he said authoritatively.

I felt my body being reenergized as my powers returned. My arm healed and the marks on my face glowed. I'm back.

"Time's up. GO!" He yelled. We stepped into the summoning position with our arms crossed out in front of us and began the chant. Our signels appeared on the floor; his appeared from flames bursting on the ground whilst mine just glowed…show off, just like his daughter.

"Arguments of old, wars of old, unresolved quarrels. Let them be solved, let them be decided by God's hand. Your subject seeks it. The divine hand, the divine decisions. Let it be heard" we said in unison. The sky parted and became a black void with only a single beam of light shining through. The beam of light grew and it hit the ground between our signels. Another millimetre and the beam would have touched my signel and I would have won. The light remained motionless, so we waited…and waited.

"Nothing's happening! Do something you damn light!" Yelled Urd.

"I can use my latest invention which can absorb the light and we can redirect it towards Lind and she can win!"

"Excellent Skuld let's do that." Before they could even move an inch I turned my head and gave them an icy death glare, then focused my attention back to the ritual.

"Joking Lind!" Shouted Urd nervously. The fools…but it's nice they're trying to be helpful.

Suddenly the light jolted and dashed everywhere wildly. It condensed into a ball and it beamed glaringly. My eyes followed it as it frantically flew everywhere, at Keiichi who dived out of the way, at the house and back towards the sky, then to my dismay it made it's way towards the High Seraph.

Realising it was my last attempt I rotated some of the symbols of wind in my signel to increase my power aura; it wasn't much but its better than nothing.

"Kewww." What? Did I just hear something go kew? Never mind that for now. The light had stopped a mere fraction in front of the High Seraph's signel, it spun wildly again then headed for me! Finally! Result. The light flew at me and once it passed through my signel the entire area lighted up in a giant flash. I was blinded for a few seconds but once I opened my eyes I jumped back in shock. A blue furry creature was floating in front of me.

"Kewww" it purred. Oh you've got to be kidding me. This fluffy animal decided my existence!! My face was that of pure disgust; I have a fear of anything small and fluffy as this creature is.

"Lind" Peorth called out as everyone ran towards me. "Whats goin…Wahh! What's this thing!"

"A child wind spirit. Congratulations Valkyrie, this avatar of Kami has chosen you and so you have won" spoke the High Seraph as he walked towards us.

"She won? Lind won't go away now?" asked Skuld.

"No she won't little one," he said as he patted her head affectionately. He seems like an entirely different person now, just moments ago he wanted to destroy me and now he's treating Skuld like his own daughter. The furry wind spirit was obviously happy as it flew around me several times until it rested on my shoulder. Adorable as it is, I was mildly terrified of it and was tempted to sweep it off. Somehow noticing how agitated I was even though I didn't show it, Peorth grabbed the creature and held it in her arms. I relaxed and smiled at her.

"Kewww" it called out happily.

"Now as I said prior to our ritual, your position as a Valkyrie will change and I will any of your questions."

"Any questions?" I asked.

"Anything."

"After millennia of dedicated service to Kami-sama, why am I treated as if I am a traitor? Why have I been ordered to be eliminated?"

"You are not treated as a traitor to heaven but a candidate for a higher power. The Valkyrie will be eliminated, not you."

"What?"

"It is a simple thing to understand is it not? I have chosen you to be a candidate for my seat on the council, to become the next High Seraph of the Valkyries." I felt my heart stop, and time froze around me, all I could hear was his last sentence repeating in my mind. Me? The next High Seraph? "The ritual we performed was my first task to you, to see how pure your heart really is. To see how dedicated you are."

"Father, why couldn't you tell us? Why did you make me think that Lind was going to die and I was never going to see her again?" asked Peorth weakly. He walked towards her majestically and held her shoulders strongly.

"My daughter, this was planned by an even higher power than I, long before you fell in love with her. In order for Lind to be tested correctly, she needed to believe that her last days were at hand and that her whole would be destroyed, so that I, her examiner, could evaluate her properly. I am sorry I made you think the worst, but there was no other alternative."

"But still…"

"How did you assess me?" He flicked his wrist lightly and the flames of his signel disappeared, where he stood was another spell engraved on the floor. He hid a spell in the flames; that cunning old bas…wait, I can't say that about Peorth's father, even if it is true.

"This is a Premonition spell, based on what Lind was thinking during the ritual, the spell would give me a premonition of her future. If I saw wrong doings, terrible outcomes or misfortune I would have immediately stopped everything." He turned to look at Skuld "Tell me little one, what did you see from my spell?"

"Me?! Why me?!" she screamed.

"You are the goddess of the future, I know you saw something, I felt a presence intercepting me. I don't think you realised you were even doing it." Like a child caught in the act, Skuld twiddled her thumbs together and smiled guiltily.

"What did you see Skuld?" asked Peorth.

"I, I saw fragments of the future. Nothing clear but I could make things out. I saw Lind talking to a god and then he bowed to her. Then I saw an image of Lind just smiling as she looked out to some gardens from atop a tower. Then…"

"I think that's enough for now" interrupted the high Seraph.

"But what about the last one?"

"We don't want to spoil the surprise now do we?" he said and winked at her. "So as you see the premonition spell showed us a good future, it may or may not be the real future but as long I can believe it can happen, Lind would pass."

"I really am a candidate for your position High Seraph?" I asked.

"Let's not use titles, I'm tired of them, call me Ciel."

"Yes sir! I mean Ciel."

"Good. To clarify there are three candidates for my position all of whom I have chosen personally. They went through the same trials as you and passed, but you are the only one to have had me as an examiner. I felt inclined to be your examiner since you are dating my daughter."

"I am really am a candidate" I exclaimed still astonished "I'm not worthy enough for such a position Seraph."

"I am the judge of that. However we shall discuss more of that later, I want to get to know you, Lind."

"Of course sir, ask me anything."

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" I meant ask me anything but that.

"I, I…"

"Father! Stop bullying Lind." God I love Peorth for saving me.

"Kewwww" the wind spirit called out; well at least it's on my side.

"Wonderful. Now that that's all settled let's go inside for some tea" said Belldandy as she headed towards the house. Everyone followed her but I trailed behind to talk to Ciel privately. He was speaking to Keiichi who looked nervous and just plain scared

"Ano, Ciel-sama do you think you could fix that wall you broke?"

"I broke?" he said and glared at Keiichi.

"No, no sir! I didn't mean you broke it!"

"Haha, I'm joking. Relax young man." Stretching his palm out the entire garden cleaned and fixed itself, I think he even added a few more plants.

"Arigato" Keiichi said and walked off, I heard him murmuring to himself something about hoping the police wouldn't question him again.

"You have something to ask me Lind?" He asked. Turning to face me. He smiled smugly using that iconic Peorth smile; at least I know where she gets it from.

"Yes Ciel-Sama. I appreciate Skuld's interpretation of the premonition, but what did you see?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. I believe I have a right to know."

"Well let me see. Since you were thinking of Peorth during the trial and not strength or power, your premonition was about your family's future. That's what I found interesting, the other two candidates thought about surviving and how they could fight their examiner if they lost. Their premonitions were about leading Heaven's armies into battle and sitting at the council table, rather boring things really. But yours was about your family, your future family. You are an intriguing Valkyrie Lind." He scratched his beard and smiled "Skuld-chan saw you talking to a god who then bowed to you. That is true, that god was simply paying respects to his new sister in law."

"Sister in law?!"

"Then Skuld spoke of you looking out to a garden from atop a tower. That image is a bit askew; you were looking out to a garden yes, but you just in a very big house. You were watching over children, your friend's children, but nonetheless it made you smile."

"And the last scene?"

"Well now that would really spoil the surprise if I told you."

"Please…Father" I asked knowing it would get to him. He started coughing, startled at my statement.

"Now, let's not get to hasty."

"Sorry I got ahead of myself."

"The last scene was of Peorth holding a toddler with blue hair." I chuckled happily and I couldn't hide my smile, I could even feel tears welling up. Peorth with a toddler? I don't even know if she can last a day with a chlid, then again it would be her own, our own child. Its a nice thought.

"It is a good future" I exclaimed and he patted me on the back.

* * *

The sun had risen by the time Ciel had left to return to heaven. When Keiichi realised he hadn't slept and that he had to work early in the morning, Ciel turned back time to the moment he arrived, so it was night again. Technically he wasn't allowed to do that, but the man did choose me to succeed him so his choices can't be wrong. I certainly wasn't going to tell him he couldn't reverse time; I needed my sleep as well.

We all got to know him better and Peorth was practically bursting with happiness seeing how well he and I got on. He explained that my magic ban would last two more days, since my ban and the trial were different matters. He took the wind spirit with him to my relief and despite Skuld's protests. But the furry creature was to return and announce to me when the next exam would start…great.

After such a stressful day I retreated to my room first and changed into my pyjamas, a simple white tank top and loose trousers, and lay down wearily on the futon. I closed my eyes but soon heard the door slide open and close. Smelling her perfume I smiled and wrapped my arm around Peorth as she lay down next to me.

"Why aren't you wearing your pyjama top?" She asked.

"I hate buttons" I answered and opened my eyes to see she was already changed into her sleeping T-shirt; damn advantages of magic. She rested her head between the crook of my neck and collarbone and held my waist tightly. Remembering the premonitions her father told me about I started to chuckle again.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" I replied still laughing.

"Come on tell me"

"Want to get married and have a child?"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Just something your father mentioned to me. He's a nice man."

"Yeah he's so nice, especially when he see saw you and threw you into a wall."

"I was expecting worse in all honesty. I heard some rumors about what he did to your sister's husband."

"My family is crazy; you wouldn't want to marry into it."

"I do though, I do." I felt her smile into my neck and she snuggled closer.

"ha if you thought my father was bad just wait till you meet my younger brother. He has a sister complex."

"Is he a Valkyrie trainee that frequently causes trouble?" I asked curiously, as a particular delinquent's image popped into my mind.

"Yeah he is. How did you know?"

"There's a trainee who constantly tries to pull pranks on me so I switched him to Mist's program. I think I know why he did it now."

"Well if anyone Mist should be able to handle Luso. Told you he had a sister complex."

"I wish I could let you meet my family," I said sadly. My parents died courageously in the demon-god war long ago, before the time of the doublet system. I didn't like to talk about it, and she knew it.

She moved so her face hovered above mine, I opened my eyes to be greeted by her wondrous stare.

"I am all the family you need" she whispered and kissed me lightly, as if she was proving it. She lay beside me and I rolled to face her. She kissed me once more and soon we both fell asleep. My lasts thoughts before sleep claimed me? I wonder if I'm going to throw my child's partner into a wall in the future. I could start off a tradition.

* * *

MWAHAHAHA wasnt what you were expecting now was it?

I love word play. Daisuki!!

I'm not going to say something silly like "the next chapter will be out soon!" because I have no idea when it will be completed. So no promises or anything, but it will be done.

Thank again to my lovely reviwers and dedicated fans!!

Keep reading, enjoying and squealing because of my fanfictions!!

Next chapter!Ah! my goddess- Meet the family!!

* * *

**Omake!!**

**1) Resume Premonition scene**

Ciel: what did you see little one?

Skuld: ummmm you don't want to know.

Peorth: it's ok skuld, tell us what you saw

Skuld: I saw Lind in a cage

Lind: WHAT? who dares to capture me?

_everyone gasps!_

Skuld: Then i saw Peorth dressed up in leather and she was holding a whip.

Everyone: Ohhhhh that explains it then

Peorht: Yep seems like our future.

**2) Resume Lind and Ciel private conversation**

Lind: What was the last scene?

Ciel: I should not say. It will spoil the surprise.

Lind: ...I LOVE YOU!!

Ciel & Peorth: WHATTTTTT!!

Justjun: CUT! Lind your line is please, father.

Lind:sorry it's just everyone is watching me, I can't work under pressure.

Justjun: honestly she can defeat monsters and beasts but she can't act under pressure.

**3) In the living room**

Ciel: so tell me about your relationship

Peorth: well I've stabbed Lind in the stomach

Lind: I've made her collapse from the sky

Peorth: and you threw her into a wall the moment you saw her

Ciel:...some family huh?

**4) Introduction**

Ciel: I am unlimited, unrestricted class, high Seraph of the Valkyries!!

He stands proudly and posses

Everyone is sniggering

Ciel: What are you all laughing at?! quiver in fear before me!

Peorth: Umm, father, you may want to take your Lind wig off.

Ciel: I can't if i do that damn robot attacks me!

He runs off crying!

Ciel: I hate you all!! your so mean!!


	17. Bargain

**Ah! My goddess!**

**The Goddess exchange programme**

**Pairing: Lind X Peorth**

**YURI!!!**

**I do no own Ah! my goddess **

**Silvara rivana-** I'm so happy that you tookthe effort to find me on ! I'm glad that people are reading my fics from shoujoai. I love that site!! The downfall of it is that i don't know if its being read or if people like since there isnt a review system. I hope you've read my other peorthxlind fanfic that i didnt post of shoujoai. Thanks for keeping with the story

**Noise trigger**- I love your reivews. They're always so indepth and full of wonderful things about the story. When i read a story i hate it when the author goes into too much details about the scenery or clothing or nature. It may sound like a nice paragraph but its not needed. I try not to do that in my writing because i get bored and probably the reader does as well. I try to write around what the reader knows, because it's not like noone knows what these charaters looks like right? I think you'll be please to know that i've taken your suggestions to heart and i've started a deeper story arc. Also this chapter is the longest to date. Enjoy! PS. OMG lol! yeah i'm hokkien! I don't recall using it in this fic though, maybe it was my subconcious lol.

**Zoro50**- Woo I did do a read through so hopefully this chap should be of a higher standard than others. I think i will write until their wedding because this fanfic is from start to end of their relationship. Though there will be twists and turns here and there, Mwahahah!

**Miss Nyx**- I reread my old chapters and hopefully this chapter will have a bit of the old style from those. I've made things more serious becuase even for the Ah! my goddess crew life is never that easy.

**Thanks everyone for reading! enjoy. Also enjoy the second pairing, though i don't think you'll be happy when you read it**

**Chapter 17**

**Lind**

Clouds were torn in two, and a great gale shook the sky. Birds scattered and two planes were shaken as a mighty blur passed them in their domain. Pedestrian's pointed at the peculiar blur left in the sky, but none knew the answer to it; none but me that is. No one can catch me.

Three days have passed since the High Seraph's visit, and as he proclaimed my ban has been lifted. Since my powers came back roughly five hours ago, I haven't been able to stop flying. To feel the wind against my face and the world trail beneath me, there's nothing I love to do more. Once I felt the power return to my body I jumped to the sky straightaway; too happy to even say goodbye to everyone. Of course, I understand I shouldn't be flying at such high speeds on earth but this was a time for celebration. Rules can be broken, especially when the High Seraph might be your father in law someday, heh heh. Hmm it seems I've adopted some of Peorth's evil ways…oh well.

Gathering more and more speed, I flew faster and faster. I could fly around the world in eight seconds now, nowhere near my best time of 1.23 seconds, but it was still amazing to fly at such a high speed. I flew so fast the air current froze behind me and caused several clouds to freeze as well; when they melt it'll be a snowy day for the lucky country beneath. Ah, it feels good to be back.

Finally deciding that I should call it in a day, I started my leisurely fly back home. I started to wonder if the others even knew where I was and what Belldandy was making for dinner; flying uses up more energy than what it seems especially at such high speeds.

As I flew I noticed in the distanced two weak impulses of energy; too strong to be humans in a plane and too weak to be a god or demon. Slowing down I approached the impulses and realised them to be trainee gods under the Earth maintenance department. They were arguing intensely but stopped immediately when I flew in front of them. I usually don't interfere in their training but I'm in a good mood and I'm sure they'll appreciate the help.

"Lind-Sensei!" exclaimed the trainee god. They both saluted and stood upright.

"Where is your sempai? Or leader? Are they not meant to be escorting you?" Just because I felt like helping them out doesn't mean I can't show my authority as a sensei; if I didn't Senya would yell at me until the demons take over heaven.

"Well um…She's not your usual leader" he responded

"Yeah, she's um special" the girl exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Special?"

"Yeah, you see she can't really fly yet, so she can't inspect this dimensional rip with us."

"She can't fly!" What sort of god is promoted to leader that can't even fly yet? Ridiculous. "What's her name?"

"She's a norn. A second class goddess, limited category, in the Operations department" he said. A Norn? There's only a few of them in the operations department. It can't be…"I remember now! Her name is Skuld!" I sighed; I could feel the headache starting in the back of head and it was slowly creeping to the rest of my brain.

"I'm not your leader in this operation but I have a solution. Wait here, I'll be back shortly" I exclaimed and they nodded eagerly. I closed my eyes and focused of Skuld's energy pattern. When I located her, I instantly teleported there. She was out in the park sitting on a bench tinkering with a laptop. There were a few children around but they didn't pay attention to me. I simply walked to her and before she could even say hi I picked her up and teleported to where the students were.

Suffice to say, everyone was a little surprised when I returned holding Skuld out to them like I would a toddler.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!! Lind you BAKA!!!!!!" she yelled, thrashing about. You can't really blame her for yelling really. I was holding her loosely, she can't fly, and we're extremely high in the sky; I would be scared too if I was in her position.

"Skuld, do you know who these two are?" I asked. She stopped thrashing about realising I wouldn't drop her and stared at them.

"………OH!!!!! Seiji and Kano right?" she exclaimed cheerfully. They nodded with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"Do you know that you're meant to be teaching them about dimensional rips right now?"

"Yes, but I can't fly so I told them to sort it out themselves! It's such a simple thing. How can anyone not understand dimensional rips?"

It took a while but I managed to drill into Skuld's head that since she had her angel back certain responsibilities came with it. She did teach them about dimensional rips, and her explanation was rather good; I didn't expect it. The students flew off back to heaven and we returned home. My arms were too tired to carry her anymore so I made a platform for her to sit on that followed me as I flew.

"This is so cool Lind!!!!!" she yelled, swinging her legs off the edge and waving her arms around. I couldn't help but laugh, she wore her goggles and a pilot's hat, and it was adorable. I suppose she still is a child.

"I'm glad this experience has proven beneficial to you" I called out.

"Are you kidding me? Flying is so cool!!!!"

"You should be able to do it now that Noble scarlet is with you."

"You would think that but no. Onee-San is to busy to teach me and Urd and Peorth would just laugh at me and torture me if I do it wrong….You can teach me Lind!" We paused in the air. She looked at me with an adorable expression on her face and clasped her hands together begging me. "Please Lind!!!! I'll never use your password to get into the system again!"

"You what?"

"I'll never give your axe to banpei-kun again!"

"My axe!"

"I'll never eat the last pot of ramen!!!"

"DEAL!...Ahem, I mean deal." Honestly, this girl knows what gets to me; at least now, I know where my axe has been disappearing off to all this time.

"ARIGATO!!!! Lind you're the best!" she screamed happily and started swinging her legs so wildly that she almost fell off the platform.

"This shouldn't take too long. Jump off the platform." She face faulted.

"WHAT!! I'll die!"

"Oh yes, I forgot about the incantation."

"heh…silly you…baka" she mumbled underneath her breath. I threw her my infamous death glare and she sat up straight and smiled guiltily at me.

I stretched my arm out to my side and used a small amount of wind and ice spirits to gather the clouds beneath Skuld and freeze. At least this way is she falls she lands on something.

"Right. Flying is simple. Some people think it is natural for us goddesses to fly, however it's not true. That misconception comes from the fact that no one can see the flying incantation going on, since it's a non-verbal spell."

"So you guys are actually saying a flying spell in your head all the time?"

"Yes. It requires so little energy to perform that you don't even realise your doing it. When you get more used to repeating the incantation you can fly faster."

"Cool!!! What's the incantation then?"

"Go, go, lift off, go." Her mouth dropped open and she fell off the platform and landed on the clouds. Gathering herself from her fall she started up at me and yelled

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!"

"Yes, why would I lie?"

"But it sounds so stupid!!!"

"Don't complain to me, I didn't create the spell. Give it a go" I exclaimed flying down to her level. Grumpily she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Remember non-verbal spell, if you even mumble it, it won't work."

5 minutes passed but nothing happened. Impatient as ever she yelled and blamed me but I encouraged her to continue on. Even I started to get a bit bored when I noticed that a cloud was reacting to her. It spun around her and soon the rest of the clouds did as well. Then she started to float, higher and higher towards the sky until she was flying, genuinely flying.

"Lind it's not working," she complained.

"Open your eyes." She did and at first didn't realise what she was doing, but when realisation hit her she screamed excitedly yet again. Then she fell down quicker than I could blink and landed in front of me. Even though she was in pain she laughed giddily.

"I did it!!! Did you see! I can fly!!!" She leapt towards me in a great hug that tackled me to down onto the cloud. I returned the hug and patted her on the back.

It's odd I don't think I would have done so if I hadn't have met Peorth or this extended family of mine. I give thanks to them for changing me, I truly do. "Come on Lind! Let's fly home." I felt that headache of mine creeping up on me again; I had better gather some more clouds.

**Peorth**

Hmph. Fly off without telling me eh? Fly off in a giant puff of smoke whilst I'm trying to seduce you eh? Fly off whilst we're in a passionate embrace eh?! Well, someone is sleeping on the couch tonight! I slammed my cup of tea down onto the table, surprising Keiichi but Belldandy remained poised as ever. Urd who was lying in front of the TV watching her usual drama yelled out evilly

"Sexual frustration isn't good for you!" Keiichi and Belldandy both blushed furiously at the statement.

"Oh yeah well you try having your lover just disappear in the midst of…" I spat back but stopped when I realised Keiichi might pass out if I continued. Standing up abruptly, I exclaimed in my dignified manner, "I'm going to my room!"

"I hope it's not for 'that!'" yelled Urd then she burst out in a fit of giggles. Oh she was going to pay for that…I'll make sure of it.

Feeling in a western mood, I changed the décor of our room yesterday. Our room now looked exactly like mine in heaven. Red drapes, luxurious furniture and the all-important bed. I don't know how Japanese live with futon's all their lives.

I quickly threw myself onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. I grabbed a pillow and covered my face with it, took a deep breath and shouted into it

"LIND YOU BAKA!!!" I took the pillow off my face; ah, I feel much better now.

Hmph. Cool and stoic my butt, Lind's really a bundle of a giant bundle of emotions and nerves, and she still has the romantic capacity of a teenager! Honestly how can she find flying more interesting than me?!

I digress though; I suppose regaining your powers after not having them for so long must feel, euphoric. It probably felt like the first time we gained our powers when we were still in our mother's womb. From the moment we are conceived, the first cell that creates 'you' is blessed with power. We gods and goddesses can feel it; even to this day, we can remember the bliss of the power bestowed upon us. It matters not that we were not even born, or could not even talk or remember anything from the womb, all we know is that wondrous feeling of power and warmth creating us; Yggdrasil's blessing. My heart warms at the sheer memory of it.

My phone rang suddenly causing me to jump up in fright. It was the special goddess link phone that Skuld installed for me; it had a direct contact to heaven in case Admin needed contact with us for missions and what not. I reached over and answered it sitting up in bed.

"Peorth speaking."

"PEORTH-CHANNNN!!!!!" screamed a high pitch voice which destroyed the right side of my hearing. Oh you've got to be kidding me…

"Mother! Don't scream like that!"

"I'll scream if I want to. After all, I haven't seen my Peorth-Chan in so long. Neh, put your darling on the phone I want to talk to her."

"My darling?! Oh you mean Lind."

"Of course I mean Lind, unless you have other darlings around?" I could just imagine the smirk on her face.

"Oh course I don't!"

"Let me talk to her then. Your father said she's absolutely adorable, but don't worry I did yell at him for using so much power against her in the trial. HA! Some High Seraph he is! The moment I start yelling at him, he begs for forgiveness and opts to do the washing up! HOHOHO if only the council knew the truth about whom really is the powerhouse in this family." My mother is scary when she's mad and I mean really scary. I mean she is the real creator of the whip punishment technique that I use for god's sake. I'd be scared if I was father!

"Yes, yes I know, father's really a coward when it comes to you. Anyway though Lind's not here right now. She's off flying somewhere."

"Ohhhh" she whined disappointedly "I so wanted to talk to her."

"You mean interrogate her. I'm not letting you get anywhere near Lind without preparing her first"

"I'm sure Lind's not scared of little old me. I'm harmless. Heh heh heh"

"I heard that!!! I'm scared for Lind's well being here. I mean when Onee-san first brought back Shinji, you disguised yourself as me and tried to seduce him!"

"Oh you know I'm harmless, besides I only do it with my children's best interests at heart."

"Yes well, I'll bring Lind home sometime soon, so you can meet her then."

"Oh there's no need for that." I swear I just heard an announcement in the background, and did I just hear someone say Goddess express train?

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"Why I'm coming to visit you now. I'm on the train, and should be on earth in about an hour. I'm on this great tour package where it includes, lodging, food, shopping and that all-important destination stop on earth. Why I told your father to co…"

"WHAT!!!!!!" I interjected. "You can't come to earth!!!"

"Why not?"

"Because!!! Lind just got pounded the other day by father. God knows what you're going to do!"

"Well you better get to her first then shouldn't you?" Then she hung up. She hung up!!!!!

Oh crap…For once in my life I'm actually terrified and frozen still. My mother is coming to earth to find Lind. I don't think Lind is ready to meet her. I don't think I'm even ready to let them meet each other. God knows what she'll do to Lind! The woman has no boundaries!!! She plays with peoples minds and controls them according to her will.

I can see it now, she'll disguise herself as some voluptuous blond and try to seduce Lind!!! Then she'll put a spell, literally, on her and Lind will be her slave forever. NOOOOOOOOOOO!

No one except my sister's husband has managed to sway her advances!! She is an unstoppable menace that not even my father can stop. For all his power in the world, it is nothing compared to the terror my mother can inflict. I jumped from the bed and ran to the living room.

"URD!!!" She rolled over lazily to face me.

"What?"

"Mymothersaidshe'scomingtoearth!!!" Urd's face scrunched in confusion as she tried to decipher what I said, then she just turned blank, inflicted with the same terror that froze me earlier. Then realisation hit her

"WHATTTTTT!!!!"

"I know!"

"I can't have her disguised as me again! Do you know how many stalkers I had after that?!" Urd yelled.

"Do you know how many times she's disguised herself as me?" She shivered in disgust

"Then I recall one time your mother disguised herself as you and tried to seduce me!" We both shivered. "Quick call in the Valkyries! Call in Kami! Someone needs to stop her!"

"There's no time. Let's find Lind first." She nodded in agreement. We both ran outside and decided to quickly fly everywhere to find her. Urd split into her mini-counterparts to hasten our search. Without a plan or second thought to it we quickly flew off into the sky, leaving a cloud of dust in our trail.

**Lind **

How odd. The house has a dust cloud covering it. Oh well no use musing about it. I held Skuld's waist lightly in case she fell, but she was flying herself the majority of the journey home. We landed outside and Keiichi and Belldandy came out to meet us.

"Onee-san! I flew! I can fly" Skuld shouted as she ran to hug her sister.

"That's wonderful Skuld. Did Lind teach you?" asked Belldandy.

"Yeah!"

"She has more access to her power now so a lot of spells should be much easier for her," I said. Skuld ran up to me enthusiastically

"Neh Lind. Can you teach me the spells then?" I gulped.

"Me? Wouldn't you rather Belldandy or Ur.."

"No way! Not Urd! Belldandy has work and she always needs to look after Keiichi in case he gets himself into trouble. And Peorth is technically working, so you're the only one who really has enough free time."

"…I see no reason not to."

"YAY!!!! Lind's going to teach some spells that will kick butt! Then I'll be the one zapping Urd with spells! HAHAHAHHA we'll see who will be laughing at who!" Skuld laughed triumphantly. Hmmm, that's not really the best reason to learn.

I noticed a figure descending from the sky; I thought it was Urd at first but as they approached closer I realised it was the Daimakaicho. I prepared myself in case a fight would ensue but Belldandy put a hand on my shoulder. Hild landed in front of us in her child form and oddly, Mara wasn't with her, probably at work in the convenience store.

"How are all my cute little kittens?" she asked and grinned showing her fang.

"We're fine. Though I cannot say much for my temperament if you have malice intent on this visit," I replied.

"Oh Lind-Chan, moody as ever. Why I'm here to have a talk with you especially."

**Peorth**

Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? Where is she? So much for that speech she gave me about telling me where she is at all times.

So far, I had scanned my area and I couldn't sense Lind at all. I suppose I had better see how Urd is faring. I honed in on Urd's energy and teleported to where she was. She must have merged into her normal form; her energy level was much higher than if she was split into her counter parts.

I saw Urd and…was she with Mara? They were deep in conversation and seemed to be arguing over something. I approached them and they both acknowledged me but simply continued on with their argument.

"You have to listen to me!" yelled Mara. She threw her arm out in frustration and her black cape swished behind her.

"No I don't. Because the last time I listened to you my angel was stolen from me and you tried to make me a devil!" Urd shouted back. She crossed her arms over her chest and wore that expression of hers that said she's thunderbolt you without a second thought if you angered her.

"I told you I'm sorry about that. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"What? By turning me into a devil against my own will? I choose to be a goddess Mara, and if you still can't get over that after all these years then…then I don't think I can talk to you anymore."

"What are you trying to say?" Mara asked with fear in her voice. Odd I'd heard her shout, scream and laugh evilly, but hearing a devil like her sound fearful and upset even made me feel their pain.

"I'm tired of this Mara. I'm tired of this push and pull game of ours. I mean one of us always does something that really hurts the other, we argue, and then somehow get back together but then it happens all over again. I don't want to go through this pain anymore. I've had enough." Urd paused and I saw her hands grip onto her arms tightly, probably scared to lose herself in her emotions. She was fighting back the tears; after all proud Urd would never let anyone see her cry… the stubborn fool.

In my head, I was screaming, "Don't do it Urd!" I was one of the rare people that knew of their relationship, if you could call it a relationship that is. They loved each other that was certain, ever since they were young it's been that way, perhaps not as lovers when they were younger but certainly loved each other as friends. Even I don't know when their secret relationship started, but it didn't surprise me when Urd told me. In fact, entirely the opposite, I was waiting for her to realise her feelings for the devil. However, one of them always does something really stupid to the other. Their intentions are good, but it's always the wrong way to achieve them. In the end, I suppose this was the final straw. God knows I don't want Urd to really break up with Mara, but if this is what she wants I have to stick by her.

"Urd come on, I know I've done some stupid things but do you really want to call it quits?"

"Mara this is goodbye for real now. We can just be a goddess and demon and carry on with our jobs as normal" said Urd with a pained expression. Mara was phased; she froze for a moment, too shocked to even move. Then it hit her like a speeding train.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Mara yelled trying to conceal her tears; she always was the more sensitive of the two. She turned around and said almost inaudibly to us "Hild-sama has thought of a new way to make all of you into devils. She's going to try to use Lind, but that's all I know. She didn't tell me the rest since I refused to be a part of it…I'd thought I'd warn you first, that's why I came to find you." With that, she flew off. Urd watched her leave but she didn't follow.

Only when Urd was sure Mara had really left she broke down in tears. I quickly went to hug her and she cried onto my shoulder. I felt useless there was nothing I could do to calm her or stop her tears; all I could was lend my shoulder. For all our power as goddesses, we're still as weak as humans when it comes to matters of the heart. She pushed me back and wiped her tears using her sleeve

"Come on, Lind's not out here anymore, she's probably at home."

"Urd…"

"Come on. Let's go, both our mother's are after Lind." She exclaimed and faked a smile.

"You don't have to be strong in front of me you know."

"I know, but I'm trying to be strong for me." With that we both flew off back home. I want to help her, but she's right. Our top priority is Lind and the safety of Belldandy and Skuld, things are worse than I thought.

**Lind**

Never in my life would I have thought that I'd be sitting opposite the Daimakaicho drinking tea with her, but yet there we were. Skuld sat with Belldandy to my right and Keiichi sat on the left. Belldandy was acting like the perfect hostess as usual, offering tea and snacks as such, but I knew better, I know not to trust demons.

"Oh Bell-chan your so adorable, and you too Skuld chan" exclaimed Hild adoringly and pinched her cheek.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently. I refuse to listen to anymore of her small talk and nonsense. She raised her head slowly and stared at me with eyes that would have placed fear in anyone else but me. I am her doublet after all; I'm perfectly capable of a death stare as well.

"Oh Lind-chan, so impatient all the time."

"With good reason."

"So you say. Well I suppose I better cut to the chase, before you attempt to cut me right?" she joked, but oh we both knew that I would do it without a second thought. This is the woman that caused havoc and pain in this household, that almost killed us, that used us in some sick experiment…I would eliminate her if I could. If not for my insignificant power in comparison to her, I would show her the same pain she inflicted on us. Hild took a sip of her tea and continued, "You see I heard from a little birdie, literally, that you are a candidate for the High Seraph position. Can I just say congratulations Lind-chan I'm so proud of you!"

"Thank you." I replied monotonously.

"It seems you are worthy or being my doublet after all." Keiich and Skuld gasped hearing this, but Belldandy seemed unfazed, she must have known on some level. "So I have an idea, why don't you join me Lind-Chan and have the Seraph position for the Demons? No competitions, no examiners, no trials, the position is yours. Of course you'd have to become a demon."

"I refuse." She grinned upon hearing my answer.

"You see, I'd thought you'd say that. So how about I give you a little incentive. What if I give you someone that you've wanted to find all your life? Someone that is the soul reason for your lust and desire for more power, someone that changed your life forever."

"My desire for power is born from the desire of attaining my complete angel, not from the desire of finding someone."

"Oh how adorable." She chuckled then glared at me evilly "You've been so consumed in getting your angels that you forgot why you wanted to have them in the first place. Think back child, think back into the deepest part of your mind, and find that memory of yours that will make what I'm saying clear."

I listened to her cryptic message and did think back. What's the reason I wanted my angels? Did I need my angels' power to find someone? Then it hit me. By kami-sama it hit me. The memories of so long ago flooded my mind and suddenly I knew who she was talking about. I remember everything now.

I'd forgotten the real reason I needed power. I was so absorbed in attaining my angels; I began to believe that my want for power was to summon them. But really I wanted power to find a demon, I needed my angels for that power, and consequently I thought I needed to be stronger to summon them. Everything though is done to find him, he who changed me forever, he who I shall exact my revenge on.

I remember the blood spilled, the people killed, the screams and the shrill laughter of the demon. It won't stop. The memory just keeps replaying itself in my mind, over and over again until the point where I think I'll just go mad. The murder's I witnessed keep playing in my mind…I want to throw up…I was so young when it happened; my subconscious had suppressed it, until now. I wish it had stayed suppressed, I wish it had. For everyone's sake, I wish I didn't remember. Now that I recall everything though, I feel pure grief and sorrow and not even a gift from Kami-sama will make it go away. Something within me awoke.

My hand was shaking, my whole body trembling; I quickly put my tea down in case it spilt. What delicious irony. Do I become a demon to find a demon? Do I go against everything I've ever know just to keep a promise to myself? To exact my revenge? There is only one way to rid myself of these feelings and be rid of these memories forever and Hild can give him to me.

One would think that being good and not evil would come naturally to a goddess, but no, we choose to be good that is why we are. Temptation is still as strong for us as it is for humans.

"Can you really give him to me?" I asked, still trembling.

"Oh I'm so happy you remember now! Of course, I can give him to you, easy as that. I don't care what happens to him, so you can do what you like with no consequences. All you have to do is join me. What do you say?" she said and grinned madly again.

"Of course Lind won't join you!" exclaimed Skuld looking at me. I couldn't look at her, I couldn't look into those innocent eyes and tell her I wouldn't join Hild, because really I was considering it…I'm a failure of a goddess. If she heard the screams of pain or see the pools of blood, she would understand why I'm considering Hild's offer. However, I would never tell anyone of what I remember, it is not their burden to bear, it is mine and mine alone.

"Can you feel it Lind? Can you feel the hate welling up inside you till you think you're going to burst? You'll never be rid of this feeling, never, unless you have my help. The particular demon you're after has gone into hiding and only I know his whereabouts. So what do you say?"

"I cannot give you an answer now, I need time to think," I said trembling slightly. Everyone looked at me shocked. I feel so ashamed to have disappointed them so, but I cannot focus on them now, I must think for me for once.

"No." Hild replied bluntly, "You will give me an answer now."

"I told you I need time to think"

"Unfortunately this offer of mine has a time limit, so I need an answer now." She cackled evilly, the sound shrill enough to send shivers up my spine. "This is why you're my favourite Lind! You see I always knew there was something special about you when I found out you had two angels. Your angels represent you Lind, so having two, that must mean you have two personalities. Or you have two sides to you. Think of all the possibilities. Perhaps it's that something caused you to break down just enough to reconfigure your angel. And with that new reconfiguration a little hate was born in your heart bearing you two angels. You're a goddess yet not entirely good or evil. Given enough incentive and encouragement, dare I say you could become evil…a demon. Mah it's only an idea though."

Is she right? Is that the reason I have two angels? Did that memory break me down so much that my angel changed as well? Curses! Curse her for making me think like this. She really is the Daimakaicho if she if able to make me doubt myself. I…I am a First class goddess! I will not be beaten by her mind games. I will not give in to her temptation or bribery, no matter how great. I can find that demon myself, now that I remember my true motif for power, I will find him myself.

"I refuse Hild-sama." I said proudly. Skuld smiled and hugged me quickly. "I had a weak moment just now, but rest assured that I won't anymore. I will never join the demons." Hild seemed bored not disappointed upon hearing me. She stood up and opened the doors to the garden and stepped out. She turned around and grinned then flew off not before saying all too clearly "But you considered it though didn't you?"

Curses. She had opened the floodgates to my memories, and despite acting strong and confidant, I'm scared. The memories won't leave me. Such tear jerking, gut-wrenching memories of my childhood won't leave me. It throbs in my mind like a time bomb and won't leave. No matter how much I will it, the thoughts won't leave me. It won't go away.

**Peorth**

We arrived back later than expected. Urd decided to take her anguish out on some mountains by performing destructive spell after spell. I think Kami-sama decided to overlook the fact that she was doing spells outside her ranking, perhaps he knows of her pain as well.

Upon arriving home Urd flew to her room immediately. I landed onto the grass and slowly walked inside the house. I prayed that my mother wasn't inside. Making my way to the living room where I knew everyone would be I heard Urd. How odd, Urd just flew to her room, I saw her. Oh no…this must mean. I slid open the doors.

"Ah Peorth, you're back already? Urd said you'd be another few hours" said Belldandy naively as usual. I looked at the Urd sitting in the living room and knew straight away it wasn't her. Though the image was a perfect replication, I knew there was no way she would be so happy after such a break up. I summoned Gorgeous rose and muttered the counter spell, and slowly fake Urd showed her true form. Light gathered around her body and spun until she revealed herself to be my mother. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she wore her usual red robes, sleeveless with a giant V cut on the front and long gloves. Great everyone's met my whole circus family now.

"Oh Peorth-Chan your no fun" my mother whined. She stood up and bowed formally "Sorry for deceiving you everyone, but I am actually Peorth's mother, Sera." Skuld bombarded her with questions which gave me time to scan the room, Lind was sitting away from the group, and she seemed upset. Other people wouldn't be able to tell because she's always so quiet, but I can tell, I can always tell. I went and sat next to her and she smiled weakly at her. Oh god, has my mother already attacked Lind?

"Ahem, everyone. If you wouldn't mind, could you give Peorth, Lind and I some private time?" my mother said. They all nodded and left the living room closing the door behind them.

"Mother! What did you do to Lind?!"

"Surprisingly enough I did nothing Peorth. You see Lind here had a little visit from the Daimakaicho today."

"What happened? Are you ok?" I asked Lind frantically.

"I'm fine" she replied.

"Peorth you see I have an ulterior motive to visiting you today. Because of certain abilities I possess I was chosen to examine all the candidates for their second trial. I delve into the candidates minds and tempt them things they've desired all their lives. It is temptation at its purest, temptation so great that it would break their resolve as goddesses."

"And? Did Lind pass?"

"No. You see in some rare coincidence the Daimakaicho did my job for me. She tempted Lind with something on the condition that she joined the demons. Lind considered joining them before rejecting her."

"You considered?" I exclaimed, shocked that Lind would think such a thing.

"Yes, and I am ashamed of my actions."

"Even though she declined the offer, the very fact she considered it means she has failed her second trial. She's not out of the running just yet though so don't worry about it."

"I shouldn't even have considered her offer. I am not worthy to be a candidate," Lind said staring at my mother.

"Lind if you weren't worthy enough do you think my husband would have chosen you? Do you think we would even let you date Peorth if you weren't worthy?"

"…no."

"Exactly. Right now though I'm not worried about the trial, I'm worried about your well-being. I'm afraid the Daimakaicho delved a little too far into your mind and now your memories haunt you am I right?"

"My memories are now as clear as dawn. I can think of nothing else."

"The Daimakaicho my have placed a mind block on you. Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do about that, you will have to help yourself, but I will give you some advice. Revenge and hate only bears more revenge and hate."

We sat in silence for a while and I held Lind's hand and squeezed it affectionately. Suddenly a big flash of light filled the room blinding me for a second. Once I had regained my vision, I saw my mother with a camera in hand.

"What was that for?!" I exclaimed at her. Now really isn't a time to take pictures.

"My photo album. You see I've made a Peorth x Lind photo album for you to have to look back on later in life. Aren't I a wonderful mother?" Sigh, my mother is such a stalker; she did the exact same thing to my older sister and her husband.

"Sera-Sama, how many photos of us do you have? You see Peorth and I are very private about our lives" said Lind.

"Why my photo album is half full already! You see I buy the pictures off the person who uploads the pictures of you two onto the dating polls."

"Urd" we both muttered.

"You two have made me so much money lately on the polls."

"I bet that's why you're not causing a fuss over us dating," I muttered.

"What did you say?" My mother exclaimed evilly. Her eyes practically turned red and I realised I was about to endure her divine punishment.

"Nothing, nothing!" I quickly said, inching nearer and nearer to the door for my escape root.

"WHAT? LYING TO MY FACE?! I SEE YOU STILL NEED TO LEARN SOME MANNERS!" She yelled and suddenly she seemed to be standing 10feet tall, towering above me. I quickly slid the door opened and ran outside into the garden. Oh crap, oh crap oh crap! "VALENTINE!" she yelled summoning forth her angel. And in the blink of an eye I was running in circles around the garden evading thousands of thorn whips that were trying to thrash me. "HOHOHOHOHO" my mother laughed.

**Lind**

…I don't believe what I'm watching. Is this for real? Is there actually a person scarier than Peorth when she's mad?...What in Kami-sama's name will I be marrying into? I had better buy some life insurance now.

**Peorth**

After my mother was happy with my new manner's she bid us adieu and left laughing at the sight of my face. I managed to evade all of her attacks but stupidly I ran into a tree…hey it could happen to anyone alright?

Everyone had retreated to their rooms for the night. I sat snuggled under Lind's arm as we sat up in bed talking about the day. She seemed like her usual self until I brought up Hild into the conversation.

"I don't understand Lind. What could she tempt you with that would make you consider becoming a demon?"

"…"

"Lind?"

"I don't want to say. I'm ashamed to even think about it."

"I know you're ashamed about it, but you resisted in the end. So can you tell me please?" I lifted her arm off me and straddled her so I could face her directly. "Please?" I asked again purposely staring into her eyes; she's a sucker for the eyes.

"Fine" she exclaimed glumly "Hild offered me a demon. Easy as that she would give him to me and I would be able to do what I wish to him."

"What makes this demon so special?"

"He ruined everything I ever came to know. He is even the cause of my memories haunting me now." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead and sat down again.

"Will your memories leave you now?"

"No. If a mere kiss would make them leave my mind I would have done so long ago." In pure agony, Lind pressed her head onto my shoulder and gripped my waist tightly. "The screams and tears won't leave my mind. It won't stop," she cried out. I hugged her and stroked her back lightly.

"Oh Lind. Talk to me about it. I'm here for you."

"You of all people should not be exposed to the horrors of my past."

"I am your girlfriend Lind. I love you regardless of your past. So tell me, let me share your burden." Lind loosened her grip on me and looked up with glistening eyes. "Tell me what makes the proud Valkyrie Lind teary eyed?"

"The burden to bear is mine Peorth. You wouldn't understand my pain."

"How can you say that? You're right I probably wouldn't be able to completely understand, but I'll be able to support you, to help you. You can trust me with this you know?"

"I will tell you Peorth, but not now. Do not make me relive it more than I already am," she pleaded. I nodded my head. I understand her sentiment but I'm also disappointed. "Just let me hold you and hopefully I'll have a peaceful dream," she said almost inaudibly.

We lay down and she help onto me firmly, it was as if she was worried I would disappear. I rested my head against her as usual and our legs intertwined. Lind fell asleep first, I could tell from the light snoring I heard. She must be so tired. Poor soul.

Hild's words have broken Lind and now her memories terrify her and haunt her mind constantly. I feel useless, absolutely useless. Lind is suffering and I can do nothing to help her, there is nothing I can do to ease her pain. She won't even tell me what it is that's bothering her. If I could make it so that she would be happy and smile I would, god knows I would, but such things can't happen. Lind needs time, and I'm not going to rush her simply because I feel inadequate because I can't help her. I'll give her time, all the time she needs. Even…Even if Lind tries to distance herself from me I'll still give her time. I will always be waiting until she can freely tell me what plagues her mind. Because love is endearing…our love is endearing.

* * *

What do you think? Review as usual and tell me.

I love the Urd Mara pairing! But the pairing is difficult with so many things going on in their lives. I'll elaborate on it in the future.

And I'm sorry i had to semi brake Lind;s psych but now is the real test of their love. What do you think could have happened to Lind to make her like this? I think i;ve hinted at it already so guess.

stayed tuned for next chapter!

* * *

* * *


	18. Patience is true

**Chapter 18**

**Thank you to all the reviewers as usual. I have been dead for a while but I'm alive now. As promised no matter how long the delay I will finish this fic so don't worry that it'll never be completed. **

**Enjoy mina! **

**Peorth **

Lind's doing it again. For the past week she's gotten out of bed in the middle of the night to access the goddess system through a computer Skuld connected up in the living room. She quietly sneaks out and always closes the door behind her quietly but I know she's gone. I haven't asked her about what happened the other day and frankly I have a feeling she doesn't want me to ask her. She seems so stoic lately, more so than usual. Lind's adopted a don't ask don't tell persona and it worries me. But then that's how she's always been, I think I'm just noticing it more and being paranoid. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Otherwise she would tell me…I hope.

**Lind**

I can't stand it anymore. The distinct ringing in my ears that signals the storm. The familiar shrill helpless cries yelling spasmodically in my head. It wont stop!

I find myself so frustrated and infuriated, consumed by anger that I can only find piece at night when I consume myself with my work. By that I mean I feign my usual calm self during the day in front of everyone and contain my madness, then I creep away during the night to try and find peace, some sort of answers.

I never find the answers though. Even the infinite knowledge that is the goddess archives and yggdrasil system know nothing. It seems finding this demon or a cure is becoming impossible. Perhaps my efforts are in vain?

On the other hand, perhaps its kami's will that I don't find him. Perhaps its better this way.

A familiar distinct pain flowed through my head and a memory with it

"_Lind. Go now!"_

"_But Papa-"_

"_Listen to me and go!"_

"_I can fight!"_

"_Fight and you will die. I will search for your mother and give you enough time to flee. You must leave now and wait for the reinforcements to arrive."_

"_What about you? What will hap-?"_

"_Go!" _

I shook my head and tried to think of other things. What was wrong with me? I can't let this to keep on happening. Even if I don't find that demon I have to rid myself of these thoughts otherwise I'll never think coherently again.

I logged off the goddess system and made my way back to our room. Peorth was fast asleep; it was the middle of the night after all. I stood at the foot of our bed and watched beheld the beauty before me. Peorth lay on her stomach and the covers were draped over her lower body leaving her back exposed. She was muttering something about roses and grinning in her sleep as she usually did.

Then I realised, this woman loves me.

How long she has loved me I don't know, but somewhere along the way of our friendship I fell in love with her too. If it weren't for her so many things wouldn't have happened to me. I wouldn't have experienced the simple joys of living and simply being with people you care about. If not for my love for her I would have left long ago in pursuit of the demon to exact my revenge and correct things.

Oddly though, when I look at Peorth my heart is at peace and no memories come to mind.

I quietly crept back into bed and pulled the covers over us. Her mother is right. If I pursue this revenge I'll be playing right into the Daimakaicho's hands, and would confronting the demon even calm me? I'm not even sure. Perhaps it would enrage me even more and lead me onto an unstoppable path of destruction and hate.

I can't risk it.

I don't care what happens to me, but this woman lying beside me does. I don't know why she cares so much for me, or why she even fell in love with me in the first place, but I'm so grateful she did. Therefore, I can't risk doing anything that would sadden her. She worries even when I have the slightest bruise or cut, so if I do anything dangerous it would be the death of her.

I made a promise to her that we would live the semblance of a normal life as much as possible and I intend to keep it. That promise is a bigger priority to me then seeking revenge and it always will be. I simply have to find another way to rid myself of these nightmares and haunting memories, but I have the perfect solution. For her I will put everything else aside.

**Peorth**

I watched as Lind anxiously tapped her foot as my parents glared at her. My father looked serious as ever and my mother just smiled. I sighed. Why were we here again? Oh that's right Lind wanted to visit them. Yes you heard me, Lind wanted to visit my parents.........my thoughts exactly.

**That morning**

_I felt the bed dip on my side and a hand rest beside my waist. I opened my eyes to see Lind leaning over me with a light smile; it's been a while since I've seen her smile. _

"_Morning."_

"_Good morning" I yawned and stretched my arms. _

"_I've had an idea" she exclaimed as she leant down to kiss me lightly._

"_What's that?"_

"_How about we go to heaven to visit your parents?" It took me a few seconds to digest the words then I immediately shot up in bed_

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT??!!!"_

"_Should we not?" With my mouth gaping open I turned to her and pinched her cheek then she slapped my hand away. _

"_You're real"_

"_Of course I am. Well? How about it then."_

"_Sure, sure. Why though?"_

"_Don't you want me to take further interest in your family?"_

"_Well you haven't exactly had a good track record with my family." I sighed "If your lucky my delightfully annoying siblings won't be there."_

We had no such luck. The moment we arrived at my parent's house my mother immediately phoned the rest of the family. My brother and older sister stopped whatever they were doing and were on their way here as we speak. My brother-in-law had a saner mind than his wife and said he would come by after work. Oh god…the whole circus is arriving.

We all sat in the main living room that had several leather sofas that surrounded a long glass table. Lind and I on one sofa and my parents on the other sofa opposite.

"Please help yourself" my mother exclaimed pointing at the many plates of delights on the table in front of us. As par my usual role I poured tea for everyone.

"Thank you very much Sera-sama" Lind said.

"Please there's no need for Sama. Just plain old Sera will do. I'm not that old to earn a sama after my name."

"Yeah right" I muttered.

"What was that?" Damn my mother had good hearing.

"Nothing. Here's your tea" I quickly passed it to her.

"So" my father interrupted "What brings you two here?"

"I wish to find some things out using yours and your wife's vast knowledge," Lind said. I shot her a look; just what is she up too?

"Speak. What do you want to know?"

"Wait a moment dear." My mother stood up "I think Peorth and I should leave you two to talk."

"Hey what's going-"

"Come on Peorth, let's go to the garden" she butted in. I glanced back at Lind but she nodded for me to go so I followed my mother out the room and closed the door behind us. I quickly hurried to catch up with her as she walked away.

"Mother what's going on?"

"I believe Lind wants to clarify some things with your father first." She paused "Has she not told you what's going on?" Well this is Lind, not exactly the easiest person to extract information from.

"I daren't ask her."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it. Your father keeps things from me too, but he tells me in due time. They're very alike you know."

"You think so?"

"Yes but I suppose Lind is more reserved." She placed her arm around my shoulder and we headed for the garden. "Come now child you have to tell me all your secrets!"

"What secrets?!!! I have no secrets," I said rather nervously. What does she know? I'm innocent!

"Oh please every woman has secrets! Now you must tell me does Lind like lingerie? I wouldn't want the present I got for you to go to waste!"

"MOTHER!!!!"

"Is Lind into kinky things?"

Someone just kill me now.

**Lind**

I was nervous to say the least. Here I was in this lavish house or more like mansion with a Seraph in front of me. The moment I walked into the house I couldn't help but marvel at the architecture and the art that adorned its walls. I did well by any standards but this home dwarfed anything I had ever lived in before. Even this very room I was sitting in was probably worth more than my own home. Knowing that this is the place that Peorth grew up in it makes me understand her more.

Ciel sat with his legs crossed on the sofa and had the stature and presence of a king. I gulped nervously but I was here for a reason and if anyone could help surely it would be he.

"So what do you want to know?" he asked scratching his beard lightly.

"I trust you know the Daimakaicho paid me a visit the other day."

"I know of it."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not living up to your expectations or standard as a Valkyrie" I bowed my head quickly.

"It's true I expected you to pass all your trials, then again you were faced against Daimakaicho Hild" he strummed his fingers rhythmically against the armrest. "Anyone would lose against her."

"You see the main purpose of coming to visit you today was unfortunately not for family bonding."

"I gathered as much from how you weren't trembling in my presence." I smiled lightly at him; at least he doesn't want to throw me into a wall now. I cleared my throat

"Ever since the Daimakaicho's visit, memories, visions, images of the past real or not, keeps haunting me and poisons my mind. And if not for your daughter I would have marched into Nifelheim, not fearing death even, so long as I could have my revenge. But taking a thought from your wife I want nothing to do with harbouring hate or revenge, I just want our life to go back to normal, I want to return to normal."

"What will you have me do then?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that Daimakaicho… she may have placed a spell on me, what's more I cannot trace nor find its origins."

"Then what makes you say it is a spell? Could your own mind not be failing?"

"These flashbacks I have are spasmodic in frequency and are not triggered by anything I do or see. In addition, I am not one to dwindle on the past. I prefer to think ahead to what can be done about things."

"As Valkyrie's we are calm and level headed about everything, it's our nature, though the odd few who aren't like that do appear every so often, the Valkyrie Mist for example. However, what are common throughout all Valkyrie's is our stubborn unbreakable pride and our strong independence. So why then are you telling me this and not my daughter?"

He smiled at me and continued to drum his fingers, patiently waiting for my answer. Why haven't I told Peorth yet? I want to protect her, simple as that, need that be explained? Does the very basis of love need to be explained, surely he already knows I can't answer this question. He stood up and walked towards me before I could speak.

"Clear your mind and think of nothing. I will see what I can do to help you." He swept his cape aside and outstretched his hand towards me. I apprehensively retreated but soon closed my eyes. The palm of his hand was pressed against my forehead and I felt the icy magic flow through my mind. It was as if shackled in my mind were being broken and doors were being unlocked to new possibilities. My head felt light, weak even. "This shall give you the answers you seek" he spoke.

**Peorth**

Honestly now what have I gotten myself into. I watched as my mother made herself comfy on the branch we were sitting on…we were hiding in a tree. What she meant by "we're going to the garden" was really "we're going to spy on Lind and father from a tree"

"Mother why are in a tree? I mean we could just sit somewhere else and perform a viewing spell" She passed me her binoculars and looked at me with a grin

"It's more fun this way. Come on relax Peorth. Have a go." I reluctantly looked through the binoculars and I was able to see perfectly into the living room throw the large windows.

"Clear your mind" the binoculars spoke; it was my father's voice no doubt about that.

"You enchanted these?" I asked.

"Not me, your great grandmother! These have been passed down from generation to generation to hone our fine craft of-"

"Spying?" I interrupted

"No intelligence gathering. Now hush up and watch."

**Lind**

I felt the coldness of my head disappear and I opened my eyes, I felt the same but lighter, free. He removed his hand and sat back down stroking his beard as if he was thinking.

"Seraph-Sama?" I asked apprehensively.

"There is a powerful memory spell on your mind but you see I already knew that."

"What do you mean?"

"You are a child of the demon-god war a millennia ago. A seraph took pity on the children that suffered most and placed a memory spell on their minds to forget what had happened. Their feelings of sadness and hate would linger within them but at least they wouldn't be able to remember the specifics that occurred or how their pain was harboured. The spell should technically still be in effect but because of the numerous fights and visits from the Daimakaicho the spell has weaken and so the base program is no longer working properly causing a reversed effect on your mind. It resurfaces memories instead of suppressing them."

"Did she do this intentionally?" I asked. I understand that she's Urd's mother but to purposely cause me so much trouble is too much. If I have too I'll make sure she learns not to come near me again.

"Who knows? This is the Daimakaicho Hild-sama. You see, the sheer aura she emits exceeds the power of the Seraph that put the spell on you, which is why it reversed itself. In essence, every time you are in her presence the spell's positive intentions are reversed bit by bit. Even with all her limiters and in her subdued form she's still a dangerous force to deal with. Perhaps she knew, after all her timing was too perfect, with you being a candidate for the trial."

"Can I get rid of the memory spell?"

"Be specific." He exclaimed authoritatively. "Do you want to be rid of the reverse effect and go back to remembering nothing? Or do you want to be rid of the memory spell and remember everything?"

Why can't things like this ever be simple? Why was there always pros and cons to situations? Surely no matter what I choose there'll be a consequence. "You needn't think of the answer now. After all any first class goddess can remove either the spell or the reverse effect."

"Any first class goddess?" Was he hinting me towards something?

"I guarantee any." A silence filled the room and only the ticking from the grand clock and embers crackling could be heard, then Ciel started up his rhythmic drumming again.

A loud clear doorbell rang through the house and echoed into every room. Peorth's siblings have arrived…I suppose it's time to meet the rest of the Peorth clan. This should be amusing. We both stood up and immediately that distinct familiar pain came to me. No! Not now!

"_Come on Lind try again. Pick up your axe and assume the attack stance."_

"_But I don't want to attack you"_

"_I know you don't but we're training. You need to practice for the future."_

"_For the future?"_

"_Yes you need to practice for when you become a Valkyrie just like your mother and I."_

I gripped my head in pain as I prayed for the images to go away, to finally leave me alone. It was too much to bare.

"Lind" Ciel exclaimed calmly. I looked towards him, trying to seem as normal as possible. "I understand you cannot decide an answer now, but I give you temporary relief for the rest of the day." He raised his hand and placed it on my head. A flash of light filled the room and as quickly as it had come, the images of my past had gone.

I feel…free.

By the time I looked up he had already left the living room. What a wise god. I certainly didn't want to have another 'attack' whilst meeting Peorth's sister and brother for the first time. Finally I can relax and spend time with Peorth and her family properly, no trials, no powers just quality time. Regaining my composure, I straightened up my uniform and headed out the door.

**Peorth**

Curses we were just getting to the good part as well, but my stupid sister had to arrive at the exact moment their conversation got interesting. Oh well, I haven't seen her in a while. Our maid had already shown the guests into the drawing room so mother and I quickly made our way there, trying to remove any traces of the tree from our clothes. I mentally sighed, usual mother's and daughters baked together or learnt spells together. Us? We spy on our other halves together. It seems to be a tradition in our family.

We entered the lavishly decorated drawing room that had paintings of famous members of our family on the walls and long draping red curtains made of the finest materials; all my mother's choice of course. Standing in the middle of the room was my sister. The moment I entered the room she yelled

"PEORTH!!" and practically leaped towards me in a hug. She was dressed in her admin uniform and her long brown hair draped down over her left shoulder. It was unusual to see her looking so serious. "Oh my look you've aged! Look at those wrinkles" Oh yes…it's definitely her.

"Melia" I looked at her sternly "It's about five thousand years too early for me to get wrinkles. You're going to get them first." She laughed me off and shook her head as if it wouldn't happen. We all sat down on the long sofas that faced the fireplace.

"Whatever I'm not here to debate with you. I'm here to meet your new beau." Hmm how should I phrase the fact that Lind's not exactly a beau exactly?

"Peorth's beau has a larger bust size than you Melia" my mother said matter-of-factly. Well that's one way to put it. I watched Melia intently as she processed what mother said. First, her mouth dropped open in shock then she turned to me slowly and blinked twice in succession

"YOU'RE DATING A HE-SHE?!!!!!!!" Oh my Kami she's dense.

"No you fool, I'm dating a woman." There I said it. That was my big moment. I could literally see the cogs turning in her head.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Why didn't you just say so? Phew you had me scared there. Honestly I know you're kinky, which is why I thought it might be possible that you're dating a HE-SHE-"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE IN THIS FAMILY THINK I'M KINKY?!!! IT'S LIND!!!!" I yelled frustrated.

**Lind**

I walked behind Ciel and his son, Luso, who we collected from the door. Apparently, Peorth's sister was already here…joy. Luso didn't dare look at me when I greeted him. Like any moody teenager, he just nodded and ignored me. I wasn't affected by his moody greeting though as this isn't the first time I've met him. He's in fact a student of mine, a very delinquent student who thinks that he's smarter then his teacher, me. Consequently, I always make him polish the entire room worth of trainees' weaponry whenever he gets too mouthy. We're not exactly on good terms.

I swear he just likes to cause me trouble in particular. He's always on his best behaviour when he's in Mist's lessons. Odd child. Does he have a sister complex?

We headed to the drawing room and could hear the loud excited chatting from the outside.

"No you fool, I'm dating a woman." That must have been Peorth. Ciel pushed the door open and we walked in to hear the most embarrassing sentence

"WHY DOES EVERYONE IN THIS FAMILY THINK I'M KINKY?!!! IT'S LIND!!!!" I blushed as Ciel and Luso just stared at me with their mouths open.

"Oh Peorth" I muttered with my head down. The women in the room heard me and turned to us. Peorth was just as red as I was and her mother and sister just cackled.

"Luso and I will…be elsewhere" Ciel exclaimed blushing slightly himself. He nudged his son who was partially frozen and they quickly left the room. I closed the door and slowly sat down next to Peorth. Of all the things, she has to say. Why that sentence? In addition, why in front of my future boss/family? Kami must detest me.

I gulped and looked up to Peorth's sister. I know that Peorth's sister is older than Peorth but it's amazing, they look extremely similar apart from their hair and eyes, Peorth's eyes seem warmer somehow.

"Hello Meila-San. I'm Lind," I said bowing politely.

"Lind the kinky Valkyrie eh?" She said and winked at me. Their mother just burst out laughing again. I coughed and looked to Peorth who muttered sorry to me.

"Ok I believe we should stop now before Lind turns into a tomato," Sera said smiling lightly at me. Translation-I'll be forever be known as the kinky Valkyrie, but we'll stop for now. Sera moved so she sat next to Meila opposite Peorth and I. Peorth quickly took my hand and she seemed nervous.

"Get ready," she whispered to me.

"For what?" Sera snapped her fingers and a scoreboard appeared floating beside.

"Right now that my partner in crime is here" Sera pointed to Melia who posed elegantly "We can begin! Lind we're going to ask you a series of questions to determine if you're good enough for our Peorth. If you answer correctly or if what you're saying is true, the board will flash true. If you answer wrongly or lie the board will flash false which is a big no no if you want to impress us. ARE YOU READY?" I gripped Peorth's hand tightly

"Yes" I said. The board made a horrible buzzing noise and flashed false.

"You can't count that one!" Peorth quickly added. Her sister raised her eyebrow at me and she whispered to her mother.

"Fine then we won't count that, But we're starting now regardless if you're ready or not" Melia said. She summoned forth a clipboard and started jotting things down. Is this an interview?

**Peorth**

Whenever someone in our family brings their respective lover back home they get interrogated like this. Another fun family tradition of ours. Well I suppose my sister is just getting revenge on me for when I did this to her when she brought back her boyfriend now husband. Melia loves this; I can tell by the way she's taking this so seriously, she never takes anything seriously. My mother just stood by. Mothers never do the questioning. The only thing a mother can do is decide the punishment if the lover doesn't prove themselves worthy. Apparently, my grandmother forced father to spend an entire month with the word failure tattooed onto his forehead in big red letters since he got over half his questions wrong. No one took him seriously until he became the High Seraph which was many, many years later.

"Come on Lind you can do this" I said encouragingly. She still looked dumbfounded about what was going on, poor thing. I'm surprised that Lind accepts my family's craziness…then again we do live with Urd and Skuld.

"First question. How long have you known Peorth and how long have you been dating?"

"I've known Peorth since we were both Trainee goddesses. We've been dating approximately five months now," Lind answered confidently. The board pinged and flashed true.

"Well done my ice slushie" I exclaimed with glee and kissed Lind on the cheek.

"Well there goes one of my questions about pet names. Next question tell me about your academic achievements." Does Melia think this is an interview for a job or something?

"I was promoted from trainee goddess to second then first class within my first semester. I am one of out five Valkyrie leaders that are in charge of the Valkyrie sector. I am also one of the personal Valkyrie's of Kami-sama. Also as you already know I am a candidate for the High Seraph of the Valkyries position." Lind said authoritatively; I can tell she's proud of what she's achieved in life. The board flashed true.

"Interesting, very interesting. That's a very impressive resume."

"Thank y-"

"HOWEVER!" Melia shouted causing me to jump slightly. She pointed her pen at Lind and waved it in front of her, taunting her. "You have been suspended from work twice already and have had numerous magic bans and restrictions placed on you! C'est mauvais! Explain or forever have a black mark in our books!." Oh crap, I was hoping she wouldn't mention those little 'tarnishes' in Lind's resume…Actually now that I think about it, Lind only started having suspensions and magic bans since we started dating…Am I a bad influence? Nah!

"The cause of the bans is my own carelessness during missions. It is my philosophy that as long as the mission is completed, the consequences do not matter."

"So you recklessly do things?"

"Hey don't twist her words" I spoke "Lind is completely selfless during her missions. She doesn't care what happens to herself as long as others are alright." My sister tucked her hair behind her ear and smirked at me as the board flashed true.

"Remember Peorth I'm asking Lind the questions so no help from you." I stuck my tongue out at her and my mother motioned for me to be quiet; it feels like I'm a child all over again. "Lind have you or will you ever cheat on my sister?"

"Never." The board flashed true, damn right!

"Do you love Peorth with all your being?"

"Yes" It flashed true again.

"Do you tell her everything?

"No" Lind paused "But that is soon to change." The board flashed true. I was confused but Lind looked at me somehow telling her to trust her and I did. I saw as Melia quickly scribbled more of her notes down.

"Now Lind here comes the lightning round!" She shouted randomly "I'll say phrases or things and you choose which you prefer, just say which one pops into your mind first."

What's this? A lightning round? We've never done anything of the sort before. Curses Melia must have been planning her revenge for years, after all when I questioned her husband I tricked him into turning himself into a tree for a day, he's a lovely man, just not that bright.

"Begin at any time" Lind said confidently. She leaned forward and stared at Melia who stared back just as fiercely, are they trying to psyche each other out? It's doesn't look like it, Lind just looks the same as usual and Melia looks like she has something in her eye with the way her eyes are scrunched like that.

"Red or Blue?"

"Red."

"Swimsuits or skimpy bikinis?"

"Swimsuits"

"Chocolate or strawberry?"

"Strawberry."

"Ramen or cake?"

"Ramen!"

"Peorth in a red skimpy bikini or ramen?"

"Peorth in a red skimpy bikini."

"Dogs or cats."

"Dogs."

"Apples or pears?"

"App…" she paused and looked at me slowly.

Whoa whoa whoa!!!!! I turned to Lind and it seemed that what she said dawned on us at exactly the same time. Our mouths dropped and Lind looked like she was going to pass out as a giant blush covered her face. Meanwhile my sister and mother were laughing hysterically and were practically on the floor gasping with laughter.

"Apples…" Lind said gulping once more. I leant my head on her shoulder to try and hide my embarrassment. Oh, I knew no good would come from this visit.

"Alright, alright I've heard enough" My mother exclaimed wiping a tear from her eye. She reached out her hand to Lind and they shook hands laughing all the while "Welcome to the family."

As my mother and sister chatted amongst themselves for a while I leant dangerously near to Lind's ear and whispered in my most seductive voice

"I'll you pick out a bikini for me, so we can…put it to good use." She cleared her throat and moved away then smiled at me warmly; Kami I live for those smiles that are meant just for me.

"As much as I appreciated your offer," She said holding my hands down to prevent them from distracting her "I'm afraid I need you to do something else for me tonight." I raised an eyebrow at her "If it's even possible, I'll be sharing more of myself with you." For once she made me blush, not an easy task I tell you. The way she said it so honestly and sincerely just makes my heart want to jump out of my chest. Perhaps this day isn't as bad as I thought it would be.

"It's possible" I replied.

**Lind**

I would suppose that with that handshake with Peorth's mother, its official that they approve of me. I'm part of the family. For the majority of my life I have always been adverse to change; change was bad in my eyes unless it was in my academic life. It's not necessarily that I've afraid of it, more the case of I'm cautious. Of course I would be like that though since a young age, too young, I've had to rely upon myself and myself only. After all I only had myself to care about. I still had friends but I never fully understood the real concept of loving someone. I understand what it means now to love someone completely and fully. It's blasphemous I know, but I would gladly shout out that I love Peorth to Kami even.

That's why I want it to be her that will unlock my memories with me. She's shown me her home, her family, her world so I want to show her my world too. Some parts of my memories will be tearful, painful even, I don't even know what happened really, I just feel a great amount of suffering. However, I'm not afraid to know now, because she is my future.

**Lind's character is always so fun and interesting to develop. It's true though a single person can truly change you and your life forever. **

**Dun da da da da!!!! (theme music)**

**Lind's background will be explained next chapter and I garuntee it'll be nothing you will ever think of!!!! Stay tuned for the next episode of **


	19. The Past

_**The goddess exchange programme**_

AN: I AM SO SORRY YOU'VE ALL WAITED SO LONGGGG!!!! (dodges bricks being thrown) but hey like i always say im back! I'm like a cockroach you can't get rid of me! As a special treat expect a lind x peorth PWP in the near future, but knowing me it will actually have a plot;)

Pairing- Peorth & Lind and others- Femslash/ yuri nothing to explicit

Rating- T

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Peorth **

Even an hour on from Lind's declaration, I couldn't get that faint blush off my face or my heart to stop beating rapidly against my chest. She can go days without saying anything, and sometimes I'm lucky to even get a complete sentence from her, then on other days like this she'll sweep me off my feet with just her words.

"Nee-Chan?" I looked towards the voice. We were all sat outside in the gardens. My parents sat together drinking tea and were chatting lightly, whilst my older sister Melia was still testing Lind by throwing objects at her at very high speeds to see if she could catch them. I don't know though how Lind catching things will prove that she's a good person for me to be dating exactly, but this was Melia, I've learnt to accept these weird things about her.

"Yes Luso?" I answered. My brother sat next to me on the grass. I ruffled his hair lightly, but his stubborn pointy hair stayed in place as it always did.

"I don't like Lind" he exclaimed bluntly and crossed his arms like a child about to throw a tantrum which reminded me of Skuld slightly, except for the fact that Luso is slightly older than her.

"You don't like anyone I date though."

"Yeah but I really hate Lind-sensei, she made me switch to Mist-sensei during term two. You know what Mist does to students that don't listen to her? She makes us play dead on the floor whilst people take her picture! I prefer Lind's teaching."

"Oh? Am I hearing this correctly? You hate Lind for switching your program but you actually prefer her?" He realised what he has said about the person he supposedly hated and he shook his head quickly.

"No! I like nothing about Lind. I hate her because she's going out with you."

"Luso I think you're going to have to get over your hate. She already got past father so I don't think you'll be much of a challenge." I sighed and patted him on the back.

"Oh yeah?! I'll show you who can be a challenge!" He jumped up and materialised his axe and started charging towards Lind.

"Luso!" Just what is he trying to prove here? I looked towards father to see if I should stop him, but he just smiled in an amused fashion and took a sip of his tea. Melia too saw father's glance and gave the two room as she flew towards me and sat down.

Luso leapt into the air and raised his axe high, the Valkyrie dive, a classic beginner move. I wasn't fearful for Lind not at all, in fact I think she'll welcome a fight after living peacefully at Keiichi's for so long. Lind didn't look phased at all nor did she materialise her own axe, she probably wanted to give Luso an advantage. He swung downwards but Lind simply side stepped behind him, causing him to hit the ground instead creating a large crater. Knowing Lind was behind him, Luso grabbed the end of his axe and swung it behind him, but again Lind just sidestepped. This exchange of hit and miss continued for a while until Luso began to show signs of tiredness. Changing tactics he backed off and spun around quickly, spinning the axe with him and lunged it at Lind. For some reason Lind didn't' move she stood there and braced herself for the attack. It happened in a heartbeat. Clasping her hands together at precisely the right moment she managed to catch the head of the axe between her palms, only sliding back slightly. Pressing her hands together she compressed the axe till it broke and dematerialised completely.

"I'm not giving up!" Luso screamed again.

"Yes you are" my mother spoke. The four of us made our way towards Lind and Luso.

"But a Valkyrie never gives up!" he piped.

"And you're a Valkyrie in training, and you're only never meant to give up against an enemy. Lind's not your enemy she's your sister's girlfriend."

"But-" I bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"I know you want to protect me Luso, but trust me I'm in no safer hands than Lind's. Now why don't the both of you shake hands and make up?"

"Peorth I believe I've done nothing to provoke-" Lind said but I quickly elbowed her. Funny how she can sidestep an attack in an instant but can never see when I'm going elbow her. She obediently put her hand forward. He put his out and they shook. Then it seemed he tried a thunder spell and tried to transmit it through their palms but it backfired, probably because Lind is more powerful than him and the thunder was transmitted to a bush that vaporised. Then without warning, he kicked Lind's shin and ran off sticking his tongue out at us.

"Honestly, I'm so sorry Lind. Just wait till I get my hands on that boy." Mother exclaimed as she flew off to catch him as did father. Melia went to heal the bush.

"Sorry he has a sister complex" I said.

"I hadn't noticed. Well at least he managed to hit me at least once."

"Really I didn't know he hit you during the fight.

"Correction, the hit just now." She put her hands on my shoulders and leaned on me shaking the hit leg. "It really hurts."

"That's pathetic the great ice Valkyrie Lind is injured by a mere kick on the shin from a teenager?" she scowled at me and stood up properly then smiled lightly.

"Did you know I used to train with my father like that? I think I was a bit younger than Luso at the time, but I was taught enough to rival a full Valkyrie's ability."

"I didn't' know that."

"I still never beat my father however." She paused and took hold of my hand and squeezed it lightly. "Let's go home." I didn't need to ask which home she meant, I knew. Though we had been staying on earth at Keichi's house, it wasn't home, more like a vacation home. Our home was my apartment in heaven, the only place in the entire universe where our hearts could be at peace with each other.

* * *

Once we arrived at my apartment, Lind sat down on the sofa. I went to sit beside her but she took my hand and guided me to sit on her lap. I straddled her and draped my arms over her shoulder to which she gently held my waist. My head rested atop hers and she kissed my neck softly moving down slightly each time. This is more than just a sexual act, these touches, these caresses, these motions are the reaffirmation of our love to each other. This is being connected to each other. Lind needn't tell me how she feels, I understand just by the touch of her hand to mine or the light kisses she gives me.

"I love you too," I whisper to her. She lifts her head slowly and looks at me, almost scared like a child.

"Will you still say that after you know my past?"

"For as long as I breathe I will still say it. Nothing from your past can scare me away. I'm here for you, now and long after this is over." I kissed her forehead lightly and I knew she was smiling. A silence filled the room momentarily until Lind spoke up.

"Then you'll need to remove the memory augmentation spell on me. All will be known to both of us."

"You don't know anything?"

"I know fragments and those fragments scare me." I nodded and held her face with both hands, looking into her eyes the entire time reassuring her that she is not alone through this. Muttering the spells words, a bright light filled the room as we delved into her hidden memories.

* * *

The sky was dyed red with blood. Once beautiful green fields were filled with large gaping craters and stains of blood and bodies of all sorts covered the floor. The sounds of explosions and the anguishes screams were commonplace to those that still lived in the war filled areas. A large group of people quickly ran as fast as they could through the fields hoping not to be seen by the enemy, the devil. What had probably started as a grudge and blood feud between a god and a devil had escalated into a full-scale war involving all and sparing no one. It seemed the war was approaching its end, the Valkyries seemed to be gaining ground against the devil army, but that didn't mean that the common folk were safe yet. The group of people had made it across the field and into the outskirts of a city. Just a bit more and they would be in Valkyrie protected land and they would be safe. The group consisted of two Gods, three Goddesses and two children. The mothers in the group held onto their children for dear life as they ran. One of the men motioned for everyone to quickly hide behind a building.

"Rend-sama we are being followed" whispered the dark haired god. The other god pulled him away so they would talk more freely, so to not worry the others.

"When did you notice?"

"I felt a presence just before we entered the city. It's only one though, we should be able to over power him together." The slightly older God smiled at his enthusiasm.

"You forget Leo that I used up a lot of my power already" he paused and looked at his family. His beloved wife was tending to their daughter's wound on her arm. The girl was barely ten years old and yet she was already caught up in a war but yet she was still so brave. With her pale blue hair and soft eyes, she looked like an exact replica of her mother, how time had passed he thought. The God made his decision. "Leo I want you to take everyone and head towards the city centre as quick as you can."

"But Rend-sama we can't-"

"You are not to fly. You'll be too easily seen. Keep within the shadows of the buildings and smoke. You will know you've reached the Valkyrie barrier when you are able to see a statue of Kami. I will fight with our new friend and buy you all time."

"I can't do that Rend."

"You can and you will. This is an order I'm afraid. Leo this is not the end. The end happens when you lose hope, so keep hoping as I am." The younger God watched in dismay as his mentor walked away from him to have a few last words with his family.

Rend approached his family, etching the picture before him of them together in his mind. Whoever was following them was strong. Leo was wrong whoever it was following them started much, much earlier and they had a blood lust. His wife approached him with Lind holding her hand.

"You're planning something aren't you?" she asked knowing his plan anyway.

"I am going to do what any Valkyrie would do in this situation." She bit her lip at him in frustration.

"What would a father and husband do?"

"Exactly the same thing."

"I can't change your mind can I?" Tears fell down her face and she leaned into his chest.

"The simple fact of knowing that you and Lind are safe means that I will have done my job." He kissed her briefly before he knelt down to face his daughter.

"Lind, my little girl. I am with you always. When you grow old, when you mature, when you have your own family, I am with you."

"Papa-" Lind cried trying to hold back her tears. He always told her to be strong, she can't cry now of all times. Instead, she hugged him with such a force that he nearly fell over. Reluctantly ending the hug, he stood nodding to his subordinate that they should head off. With last look at his family, he summoned forth his axe and shot up into the sky.

"Lind quick we have to go" the girl's mother said with evident tears on her face.

Again, they ran but with more fear knowing that this time the bright sparks and explosions in the sky were Rend and it was evident he was losing.

"The centre isn't that far away now!" Leo yelled. They ran faster down the pathways, weaving in and out of the fallen building debris towards their goal. As they ran Lind looked to the skies eager to find her father. She gasped in horror and stopped running when she saw his lifeless body fall through the sky. Her mother looked at the sight and her heart broke into a million pieces.

"Leo look after Lind!" She yelled

"But M'Lady!"

"Lind I will be back," she said to her daughter, before flying to husband.

"Damn it!" Leo spat. He looked at the women and two children with him, they still needed him. "Let's go!" He began to run but stopped abruptly and turned around slowly. There standing behind Lind was a demon soaked in blood, his sword held very close, too close, to Lind's neck. Leo motioned for the other women to run to the barrier, they could still make it. Lind gulped nervously trembled, but she was smart enough not to move. Leo took a step forward and drew his own sword.

"Hah! You want to fight?" the demon cried pushing Lind aside. She fell to the ground and quickly crawled behind a large piece of debris.

"ARGH!!" Leo yelled. He dashed forward with his sword in front of him. The demon easily parried the blow pushing Leo to the side. He kept attacking but each blow was matched by another after another by the demon. With a swift back kick to the head, Leo fell to the ground.

"I so hoped that Rend's lackey would be more fun than this." The demon stepped over Leo and held his sword high and plunged downwards. Leo attempted to block but it was too late. Leo's sword fell from his lifeless hand and rolled near Lind, who bit her Lind trying not to cry. She loved Leo like an uncle and now he was gone trying to protect her. "Pathetic" the demon muttered.

Lind quickly peaked through a gap and saw as he flicked his sword quickly cleaning it from all the blood it had gained. She gasped when he kicked Leo's body aside and then he saw her. Lind backed away knowing her hiding place was useless now. He licked his lips enticingly and slowly walked towards her, taking pleasure in her fear. Suddenly a force flew at the demon so quickly that Lind didn't want to blink. The force grabbed the demon and slammed him into the ground dragging him across the floor until the sliding stopped. It was her father. Rend used the momentum to punch the demon with all his might in the face. He kept at it and held the demon by the throat.

"Lind. Go now!"

"But Papa-"

"Listen to me and go!"

"I can fight!"

"Fight and you will die. I will search for your mother and give you enough time to flee. You must leave now and wait for the reinforcements to arrive."

"What about you? What will hap-?"

"Go!"

Oddly, both Rend and the demon glowed a bright red colour which quickly faded away. The demon used the opportunity to push back and they toppled over several times till the demon came out on top. Using one hand to hold Rend down the demon slipped a small knife out from his boot and stabbed Rend in the side of his ribs. Rend struggled more but soon his body couldn't fight anymore and his limbs fell to the ground. The demon triumphantly stood up but toppled over. In pain he clutched his side and saw too that he was bleeding from his ribs.

"What the?" he said in confusion. Lind quickly ran towards the demon, grabbing Leo's sword in the process and thrust it forward at his heart. The sword made contact and stabbed the demon in its entirety piercing out through his back. Lind took deep breaths and ran towards her father who breathing was getting shallower and shallower.

"Papa quick get up."

"I can't move Lind," he gasped. In terror, Lind saw that her father started to bleed from the front of his chest. She pressed her hands against it hoping to stop the blood but it didn't work. With one final smile Rend closed his eyes and stopped breathing, the demon too fell to the ground.

* * *

**Lind**

I gasped as if I had been starved of oxygen as Peroth and I left the world of my memories. I felt tear on my face, had I been crying this entire time? It didn't matter. I broke down completely. I cried and held Peorth as tight as I could needing that form of contact. It was like a flood of memories into my mind. I could finally connect all of the flashbacks together into one horrible nightmare. The truth that had been hidden from me for so long was finally known, and it made me want to vomit inside at what I had done.

"It was me. I killed my father" I sobbed, the guilt was unbearable.

"You did not kill your father. It was the doublet system not you" Peorth said.

"I still did it though. I still stabbed that demon through the heart. If I hadn't, my father would still be alive."

"You did what you had to. You protected yourself and your father. I saw Rend-Sama's dying expression and it was not one of anger or hate at you. He smiled the only smile a father can give his daughter. He was thanking you. He was proud of you." I wiped the tears from my face and looked at Peorth's gentle face and her kind expression. She was still here. After all that, she was still here as she promised. I thanked whatever Kami or force that allowed us to meet and bring us together. I give my eternal thanks to them. There is not another soul on this earth that can make me feel as reassured and safe as I do when I am with her. With her one smile, I could feel the guilt leaving me. I held her tighter and cried into her.

"Thank you" I mumbled through the tears.

* * *

A/N i know a bit short. Perhaps a bit confusing at times too. You have to understand i wrote this in 2 parts the first being whn their still at Peorth's parents house and the second half about 4 months later which is why the two parts may not flow. So now you know my plot.

Lind killed the demon murderer but also her father at the same time, that doublet system really sucks at times. I hope that was as climatic as you all wanted. if not let me know. let me hear your thoughts on such a development.

Really though i tried to make Lind's and peorth's love feel much deeper in this chapter. i really wanted to show that they are soulmates that can survive through anything.

so review please, you know i live on them;) (avoids more bricks being thrown) also I PROMISE that the next GTP will come out at a reasonable date.

Disclaimer- I don't own Ah! My goddess

* * *


End file.
